The GodMother - L'ascesa
by LaTriadeReI
Summary: Napoli 1960 Jane Rizzoli figlia di un noto boss della camorra napoletana comincia a muovere i primi passi verso una carriera costellata di omicidi, sangue, violenza e donne... fino a quando conoscerà l'Amore... AU-Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Questa è la nostra prima fanfic scritta a sei mani, speriamo possa piacervi. Piano, piano la storia si svilupperà dandovi modo ci conoscere meglio i protagonisti. AU con Rizzles!  
Non deteniamo nessun diritto sui personaggi, solo sulla storia.  
Napoli 1960 Jane Rizzoli figlia di un noto boss della camorra napoletana comincia a muovere i primi passi verso una carriera costellata di omicidi, sangue, violenza e donne... fino a quando conoscerà l'Amore...**

Jane aveva soldi rispetto e donne.  
La sua vita andava alla grande, fino a quando il suo destino incrociò quello di Maura, figlia della famiglia rivale.  
Era il 1960. Jane Rizzoli all'età di 21 anni, già gestiva il business della famiglia Rizzoli in Italia. Il padre Frank era un noto boss della camorra napoletana. Si trasferì con la moglie Angela a New York per controllare gli affari insieme ai Corleone una famiglia molto potente che si stava espandendo su tutta la costa, da Boston fino a Miami.  
Jane a 18 anni commise il suo primo omicidio, un suo coetaneo si permise di spintonarla facendola cadere a terra, lei lo prese per il collo e con forza lo spinse contro un muro, sbattendogli la testa più volte. In qualche modo la sua famiglia riuscì ad evitarle la prigione, ma per il padre era già tutto chiaro: sua figlia sarebbe arrivata alla cupola.  
Jane si stava recando all'appuntamento con il sindaco, praticamente un burattino dei Rizzoli. Al suo fianco c'erano i suoi più grandi e fedeli amici Daniela e Tonino, nati e cresciuti nello stesso quartiere, Santa Lucia. La donna bruna non si fidava mai di nessuno, ma con Daniela era diverso. Lei si mostrò leale e fedele quando una sera Jane conobbe sua sorella Sara. Parlando con Daniela le disse che voleva conoscerla. Nonostante Sara non fosse interessata alla cosa, la sorella quasi la obbligò ad andare all'appuntamento. Da quel giorno divenne la sua compagna e le due iniziarono a vivere la loro storia tra amore e odio. Con Tonino invece era un'altra cosa. Lui era un bravo guerriero, ma molto vulnerabile. Il suo problema era la cocaina, purtroppo all'amico bastava poco per farlo parlare. Per questo motivo Jane evitava di fargli sapere troppe cose.  
Arrivarono sul luogo quasi sulla cima del Vesuvio, la vista era da mozzare il fiato. Il sindaco era già li, nervoso e tutto sudato come sempre.  
"Buongiorno sindaco" disse Jane  
"Buongiorno signorina Jane" rispose l'uomo  
"Jane" disse lei guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Il sindaco aveva una gran paura di quella donna perché il suo sguardo era tenebroso e gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. E il suo modo di fare? Era così tranquillo e risoluto... e il suo modo di parlare? Aveva un cervello da paura.  
"Mi scusi, Jane" rispose il sindaco con un leggero tremore nella voce.  
"Sindaco, come promesso ha la sua carica DI NUOVO. Adesso vorrei sapere, la mia licenza per costruire l'albergo a via Carracciolo dove sta?" disse la donna bruna mettendo le mani in tasca.  
"Jane, ci sono dei tempi da rispettare... sto aspettando che si sblocchino delle pratiche burocratiche e.."  
"Me ne frego sindaco... Sono 5 mesi che aspetto, voglio la licenza subito, e non voglio più scuse!"  
Il sindaco si asciugava il sudore sulla fronte con un fazzoletto, ma non per via del caldo. Bensì perché aveva paura. Quella donna era imprevedibile e non parlava mai a caso. Balbettando le rispose. "Domani smuoverò la Regione"  
"Ecco... bravo, smuova la Regione..." rispose Jane fissandolo dall'alto in basso. Avvicinandosi e aggiunstandogli il bavero della giacca. Poi si girò guardando il panorama. Non si poteva mai capire cosa diamine le passasse nella testa in qualsiasi momento.  
"Vede sindaco, fare delle scelte comporta responsabilità, io sono una donna molto esigente... ottengo quello che voglio con qualsiasi mezzo. Mi capisce sindaco, vero?" Voltò il viso guardandolo con aria minacciosa.  
"Si Jane... Ho capito!" il suo balbettio era aumentato.  
"Le do una settimana, non di più. Statevi bene". E si allontanò con i suoi scagnozzi, senza dar modo al sindaco di replicare.

Maura era la figlia del noto boss irlandese Paddy Doyle. Cresciuta dalla migliore amica del padre, Costance e da suo marito Arthur. La madre biologica di Maura lasciò Paddy, quando la figlia era ancora piccola. In quegli anni il boss era in ascesa e per Hope era diventato troppo difficile vivere una situazione del genere, decise così di andarsene. L'uomo la obbligò a lasciargli la figlia, con la libertà di vederla quando voleva, ma sempre sotto l'occhio vigile dei suoi scagnozzi.  
Maura era una ragazza brillante, studiava all'Università di Boston per diventare medico. I rapporti con il padre non erano rosei, lo accusava sempre di aver allontanato la madre. E così quando poteva cercava di passare più tempo con lei e la sorellastra Cailin.  
Mentre si stava preparando per andare all'università il padre la fece chiamare.  
"Mi volevi?" gli disse con tono freddo.  
"Sì Maura, stasera viene a cena Luke il figlio della famiglia Santoro. Gradirei la tua presenza".  
Maura osservò il viso serio del padre... Non poteva farle questo, non poteva decidere del suo futuro. "Stasera vorrei passare del tempo con mia madre" rispose la ragazza.  
"Alle 18:00 in punto Maura" Non era una richiesta ma un ordine. Il tono del padre era serio... Quanto odiava essere la figlia di un boss di Boston! Ma lei presto avrebbe finalmente preso un appartamento, sperando così di essere più lontana dal suo controllo e dai suoi ordini.

Jane tornò a casa dopo una lunga giornata. Sara l'aspettava come tutte le sere per cenare, entrò in cucina ed era già tutto pronto.  
"Ciao amore". Jane si avvicinò dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Che mi dici?" domandò la donna bruna con una voce affettuosa, sedendosi mentre aspettava che la cena venisse servita.  
"Sono stata da mia madre, non sta bene" le rispose con aria triste.  
Jane prese la donna, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe "Lo so, me l'ha detto Daniela. Vuoi stare un po' da lei?"  
"E tu come farai?"  
"Ci penserà tua sorella a cucinare per me!" Risero tutte e due.  
Sara la guardò negli occhi. "Credo di essermi innamorata di te nello stesso giorno in cui ti rifiutai, sei stata così testarda e decisa, non hai mai smesso di volermi".  
Jane le spostò i capelli davanti al viso. Sara era una persona molto fragile. La sua ingenuità era stato il fattore scatenante che aveva attirato il suo interesse verso quella donna. Per un attimo si sentì in colpa per tutte le volte che l'aveva tradita con altre, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Era nella sua natura. Ma nonostante tutto, Sara era sempre pronta a perdonarla ed aspettarla.  
"Sei una persona speciale, se avessi rinunciato a te sarei stata una stupida" disse stringendola più forte a se e dandole un leggero bacio sulle labbra, che divenne ardente nel giro di pochissimi secondi. Jane si alzò tenendola in braccio, senza rompere il bacio, portandola in camera da letto. La cena poteva aspettare, quella sera voleva pensare solo alla sua Sara.

 **Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate! Presto il secondo capitolo. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eccoci al secondo capitolo. Ringraziamo tutti per i commenti e gli apprezzamenti che ci avete lasciato! Vi amiamo! :D Cominciamo a far conoscere il lato di Jane e prepariamo il campo per il grande incontro, rimanete aggiornati!**

Il padrino fece chiamare il suo amico Frank Rizzoli. Era arrivato il momento di iniziare a gestire anche la città di Boston. Frank entrò nel grande e lussuoso studio del boss, avvicinandosi per baciargli la mano.  
"Frank amico mio, dovrei chiederti un piacere" disse facendo cenno di sedersi.  
"Padrino sono a vostra disposizione" rispose eseguendo il suo ordine.  
"Tu lo sai che sono vecchio ormai, tra non molto tutto questo passerà a Micheal mio figlio"  
L'uomo era silenzioso ascoltava attentamente le parole del boss. "Frank mi serve qualcuno per gestire Boston. Qualcuno con le palle capisci?"  
"Padrino ma così andremo in guerra con la famiglia Doyle"  
"La famiglia Doyle ha fatto il suo corso ormai, si sta indebolendo, farò loro una proposta che non potranno rifiutare... Ci manderei Michael, ma mi serve qui. A New York gli altri figli miei non sanno gestire le loro mogli, figuriamoci una città! Quindi ho pensato ad uno dei tuoi figli".  
"Sono onorato, ma vedete mio figlio Tommy sta entrando in politica ed è una cosa che può tornarci utile, Frankie invece non è adatto, è un compito troppo pesante per lui".  
Il boss lo fissò con un sorriso sornione. "Io pensavo alla tua piccirella"  
"Jane?" Frank era meravigliato. Aveva sempre pensato che Jane fosse stata la sua scelta migliore. Lei sapeva separare bene i sentimenti dagli affari, per questo le cose andavano a gonfie vele in Italia. Era sinceramente orgoglioso della sua ragazza. Ed era anche innegabile che la richiesta del boss più famoso d'America lo avesse lasciato piacevolmente lusingato.  
"Mi hai parlato così bene di lei, non ti credere Frank! E poi l'ho potuto constatare personalmente, infatti mi ricordo ancora il discorso che mi fece quando era piccirella, non aveva la minima paura a parlare con me. La vedo bene con il mio Michael. Lei controllerà Boston e lui New York e per i nostri affari a Napoli manderemo Joe"  
Il boss si alzò avvicinandosi al mini bar accanto al camino, prese una bottiglia di whisky ne versò due bicchieri.  
"Che ne pensi?" continuò passando il bicchiere all'amico.  
"Padrino sono onorato! Domani mattina chiamerò subito Jane"  
"Perfetto Frank. Brindiamo a questa nuova alleanza che ci renderà ancora più forti e potenti".

Maura era stata costretta a disdire l'appuntamento con Hope, aveva dovuto eseguire l'ordine del padre e presentarsi alla cena. Era seduta accanto a Paddy, che era a capotavola. Luke invece era di fronte a lei.  
Ascoltava i discorsi tra lui e il padre, ma era terribilmente annoiata. Le era chiaro come doveva essere il suo uomo ideale e lo aveva cercato nelle sue relazioni passate, ma erano tutte finite sempre male. Voleva qualcuno che potesse tenerle testa, dominandola e Luke non era il tipo. Troppo magrolino, goffo nei movimenti, remissivo, non aveva carisma e prestanza fisica.  
"Padre scusatemi vi chiedo il permesso di andare in camera, vorrei finire di studiare"  
"Se è così importante puoi andare" ma capì dal colorito del viso sul volto della figlia che stava mentendo.  
"Ah Maura, Luke mi ha chiesto il permesso di portarti a cena sabato sera"  
"Mi farebbe molto piacere" incalzò il ragazzo.  
Non aveva scampo. "Ok" rispose seccamente la donna. Si alzò uscendo dalla stanza, in cuor suo sperava di trovare al più presto un posto per potersene andare da quella casa.

Jane era in un club con alcuni boss della Campania, il controllo del porto non era l'unico interesse, ma lo era anche chiudere affari con marchi importanti per fare girare soldi puliti. I boss erano entusiasti dei progetti di Jane così dopo aver discusso ampiamente e chiuso la trattativa decisero di festeggiare.  
Andarono nella sala aprendo bottiglie di champagne costose e a godere la visione spettacolare delle spogliarelliste.  
"Gabriella... Dai, ecco Gabriella!" tutti urlarono appena videro la ballerina più sexy.  
Jane osservava questa donna di una bellezza provocante, dal seno formoso e dalle gambe lunghissime. Le luci riflettevano sul suo viso che risultava dannatamente bello e i suoi occhi azzurri si sposavano bene con il color rame dei suoi capelli. Si era messa seduta in disparte, godendosi lo spettacolo. La rossa fece il suo giro per intascare i soldi che le venivano infilati negli slip da quel branco di uomini eccitati ed avidi. Arrivata davanti a Jane la fissò con i suoi occhioni azzurri e la donna bruna le fece un sorriso malizioso, poi prese una banconota da 100 e con le sue lunghe dita la infilò nello slip, toccandole leggermente il suo intimo. Gabriella ebbe un gemito, fissò rapita i profondi occhi scuri e determinati di Jane. Abbassandosi le sussurrò. "Finisco tra un'ora". Jane le fece un sorriso.  
Un'ora dopo Jane Rizzoli era fuori dal club, seduta sul cofano della sua auto aspettando la sua prossima preda.  
La rossa uscì dal locale e salì subito in macchina, seguita poi dalla bruna che si mise al volante.  
"Dove ti porto" le chiese con la sua voce calda e profonda.  
"A casa mia, voglio scoparti!" le rispose con tono suadente la spogliarellista, appoggiando la sua mano sinistra sulla coscia destra di Jane. La mora fece un sorriso beffardo e mise in moto.  
Erano le sei del mattino quando Jane si svegliò. Passandosi le mani sul viso pensò a Sara. Si alzò cominciando a rivestirsi, svegliando involontariamente la rossa.  
"Dove vai?" le chiese tutta assonata.  
"A casa" le rispose senza voltarsi.  
"Di già? Ma io non sono ancora sazia di te" rispose già più sveglia, spostando il lenzuolo per farsi vedere completamente nuda. Le fece un sorriso ammiccante. Jane era tentata, ma aveva una persona a casa che l'aspettava.  
Si abbassò verso la donna dandole un bacio sulle labbra. "Mi avrai un'altra volta. Anch'io devo ancora saziarmi di te" le rispose con voce sensuale, accarezzandole la pancia e il seno e strizzandole l'occhio. Poi uscì lasciando Gabriella sola con il suo desiderio.  
Arrivò a casa e trovò in cucina la sua cena, coperta da un piatto. Si recò in camera da letto e vide Sara che stava dormendo. Rimase in piedi appoggiata allo stipite della porta, osservandola. Tante volte aveva pensato di lasciarla per farle avere una vita migliore, magari con dei figli e un uomo che le volesse davvero bene. Non meritava tutto quello che le stava facendo passare. Si sedette accanto a lei, accarezzandole dolcemente il viso.  
Sara aprì gli occhi piano incrociando quelli di Jane. Le fece un sorriso dolcissimo, prendendole la mano.  
"Jane..." sussurrò.  
"Ho fatto tardi, scusami" disse la donna bruna, continuando ad accarezzarle la guancia.  
"Non fa nulla, tranquilla, l'importante è che ora tu sia qui con me". Nella voce di Sara c'era tanta sofferenza, sapeva degli amori clandestini della sua compagna, ma non riusciva a staccarsi da lei. L'amava troppo. Fece per alzarsi. "Ti preparo il caffè?"  
"Faccio io, tu resta a letto. Stamattina ti servo io". Rispose Jane con un sorriso, dandole un pizzico sulla guancia.  
Quella mattina passò tutto il tempo con lei.

In America era notte. Maura non riusciva a dormire. Il suo problema era vivere con Paddy, le sembrava di stare in un carcere di massima sicurezza. Uomini che andavano e venivano, controllandola. Portare le amiche a casa per studiare era improponibile. Si sentì meno oppressa solo grazie al pensiero che nella mattinata doveva vedere un appartamento, quindi le scappò un sorriso. Voleva trasferirsi verso nord lontano dal padre, dal suo controllo e da quella vita che non le apparteneva. Quando finalmente tutti i pensieri che affollavano la testa di Maura si dissolsero, lei cadde in un sonno profondo.

L'ora di pranzo era arrivata, Jane aveva preparato le sue famose linguine mare e monti.  
Adorava cucinare, le serviva come valvola di scarico per la tensione e le dava anche la sensazione di potersi mettere la coscienza a posto verso Sara, visto che poi avrebbe rivisto la ballerina.  
Mentre stava apparecchiando le squillò il telefono. Allora rispose.  
"Figliola sono papà"  
"Hey pa', tutto bene? La mamma come sta? I ragazzi?" disse stranita da quella telefonata improvvisa, anche perché considerando il fuso orario, lì era mattino.  
"Sì tutto bene. Sara? Sua madre come sta?"  
"Non bene, allora?" Frank dal tono di voce della figlia capì che stava aspettando il messaggio in codice.  
"Jane, lo zio non sta bene. Vorrebbe vedere tutti i suoi nipoti al più presto."  
"Dì allo zio che andrò presto da lui"  
"Ti voglio bene piccola"  
"Anch'io pa', saluta tutti." e riagganciò pensierosa.  
Erano passate due settimane dalla telefonata. La partenza era stata rimandata a causa della morte della madre di Sara.  
Nel frattempo Jane fece partire la costruzione dell'albergo che sarebbe servito per pulire i soldi sporchi, portati dalle famiglie. Poi aggiornò Joe l'uomo d'affari mandato dal padrino. Gli mostrò tutti i documenti di tutte le costruzioni e anche i suoi contatti politici. Il giorno dopo parti per New York portando con se Sara e i suoi fedelissimi scagnozzi Daniela e Tonino.  
Ignara che da quel giorno la sua vita sarebbe cambiata per sempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jane incontra il Padrino e il destino comincia a lavorare per far incrociare la vita delle due donne...  
Come sempre grazie per i vostri apprezzamenti. Se vi va lasciateli anche qui sul sito, ci farebbe piacere. Al prossimo capitolo!**

Maura era fuori con Luke, che non faceva altro che parlare e parlare di se per tutta la serata. Lei restò tutto il tempo in silenzio e ogni tanto controllava l'orologio... ne aveva conosciuti di tipi strani, ma un logorroico con una voce stizzosa e pedante come quest'uomo, non le era mai capitato.  
Finalmente si fermò, prestando un po' di attenzione a ciò che la ragazza gli aveva appena raccontato "Hai detto che studi?" domandò  
"Veramente non l'ho detto" le rispose annoiata e infastidita, pensò che oltre ad essere un chiacchierone era anche stupido. Si mise a posto i capelli e controllò il trucco tramite il suo specchietto. L'uomo era affascinato dalla bellezza di Maura perché lei era una donna molto raffinata e sensuale, con molta classe nel vestire. Per la serata aveva indossato un lungo abito verde acqua, stretto nei fianchi con una fascia cucita con la stoffa dello stesso colore e che l'abbracciava morbidamente. I suoi capelli biondo scuro soffici e leggermente mossi erano pettinati con cura. I suoi occhi verdi così provocanti erano messi in risalto da un trucco ben fatto.  
"Stamattina sei andata a vedere l'appartamento?" le chiese Luke  
"Sì, questa settimana mi trasferirò".  
L'uomo si avvicinò un po' di più a lei. "Sei molto bella Maura".  
"Grazie Luke, molto carino da parte tua" le rispose con un sorriso di circostanza. Provò un pò di compassione, alla fine era un bravo ragazzo, ma troppo lontano dai suoi gusti, prese il calice finendo il vino che c'era.  
"Si è fatto tardi, sono molto stanca. Vorrei tornare a casa se non ti dispiace".  
"Certo Maura" le rispose facendo un cenno al cameriere per farsi portare il conto. Pagò e accompagnò la donna a casa.

Nel frattempo Jane era a New York già da diverse ore e giocava con i fratelli facendo la lotta.  
Angela era seduta sul divano con Sara. Entrambe guardavano il casino che facevano i tre fratelli riuniti.  
"Piccola come ti senti?" le chiese mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle e smettendo per un attimo di guardare i figli  
"Ho un vuoto Angela, forse stare qui potrà farmi bene" le rispose e una piccola lacrima le scese sulla guancia.  
"Certo che ti farà bene" le rispose abbracciando la ragazza e accarezzandola.  
Ormai Jane era tutto quello che aveva, sperò in cuor suo che la figlia non la lasciasse sola, trascurandola, ma ogni madre conosce bene i suoi figli e sapeva che Jane non era innamorata di Sara.

Luke aveva accompagnato a casa Maura, prima che la donna scendesse le propose di accompagnarlo all'inaugurazione di un club.  
"In realtà stavo pensando di andarci con le mie amiche di università possiamo sentirci e metterci d'accordo. Grazie per la serata, buonanotte" si sporse dandogli un casto bacio sulla guancia. Aprì lo sportello e scese, salutandolo con la mano e dirigendosi verso la casa. Luke fece un sorriso compiaciuto, si toccò il viso. Poi mise in moto, andandosene.

Jane era stanca, il viaggio e il fuso orario avevano inciso molto. Salutò la famiglia per andare in camera, Sara la seguì.  
Crollarono appena appoggiarono la testa sul cuscino, troppo stanche anche solo per parlare.  
La mattina seguente Sara si svegliò presto. Si girò osservando la sua donna che dormiva ancora. Le scappò un dolce sorriso, le accarezzò lentamente i capelli. Poi si alzò dirigendosi verso la cucina. Voleva prepararle la colazione.  
Appena entrata vide Angela discutere con la cameriera. La salutò. "Buongiorno Angela"  
La matriarca le rispose con un sorriso. "Già sveglia?"  
"Sì, volevo preparare la colazione a Jane"  
"Ci pensa Betty, andiamo di là, cara" e l'accompagnò nel salone. Sedettero in attesa che Betty le servisse.  
"Dopo andiamo a fare un giro, visto che Jane oggi sarà impegnata tutto il giorno con il padre".  
Sara avrebbe voluto restare con Jane, ma capì che erano li per affari importanti. Fece un cenno di assenso e cominciò a mangiare.  
Verso l'ora di pranzo Frank accompagnò Jane dal padrino. Raggiunsero il cancello della villa. Uomini armati che spuntavano dappertutto. Sembrava un forziere. Due tizi aprirono il cancello facendo un saluto a Rizzoli senior.  
L'uomo guidò ancora per un chilometro, fino ad arrivare all'entrata della villa.  
Jane era molto osservatrice: notò quattro tizi sul tetto, due verso la fontana e uno di piantone, verso la porta d'ingresso.  
Entrarono nella villa, dove una domestica prese il loro soprabito e li fece accomodare nello studio  
"Tutto bene Jane?" chiese Frank assicurandosi che la figlia non fosse nervosa. La guardò, nessun'espressione di ansia sul suo viso era fin troppo tranquilla.  
La donna rispose. "Sì certo Pà".  
La porta dello studio si aprì. Entrò un uomo molto invecchiato, Jane e Frank si alzarono. Il padrino si avvicinò.  
"Jane, come stai?" le chiese con un pesante accento.  
"Bene padrino" rispose baciandogli la mano.  
"Come sei cresciuta! Ti ho lasciata che eri 'na piccirella" continuò con un sorriso.  
Jane lo guardò e contraccambiò il sorriso. L'uomo si sedette, offrendo un sigaro ai Rizzoli che rifiutarono gentilmente.  
"Lo sai perché sei qui?" chiese il vecchio, appoggiando una mano alla sua scrivania, l'altra nel taschino del panciotto.  
"Sì padrino, mio padre mi ha spiegato".  
L'uomo annuì e continuò. "Boston non è Napoli, il cervello è l'unico organo che dovrà funzionare qui... Mi hai capito Jane?" La donna si alzò avvicinandosi alla finestra, accanto alla scrivania del boss. Mise le mani dietro la schiena osservando gli uomini fuori.  
"Padrino permettetemi una cosa, il terrazzo è il posto più visibile per un eventuale agguato e quattro uomini sono pochi. Considerando la copertura del lato ovest della casa, metterei altri due uomini." gli disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi, poi proseguì. "Non ho mai dato voce al cuore, che è l'unico che può offuscare i pensieri. Il cervello è l'unica cosa che conta per me" concluse toccandosi la tempia.  
Il boss rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. "Jane mi lasci solo con tuo padre?" La ragazza si avvicinò baciandogli la mano ed uscendo.  
Frank rimase seduto con tante domande per la testa. Il boss lo guardò e schiarendosi la voce disse. "Tua figlia farà carriera Frank. Falla partire domani stesso".

Maura era in giro per fare shopping. Cercava un vestito per l'inaugurazione del club che avrebbe aperto nel centro di Boston. Dopo aver messo sotto sopra varie boutique famosissime, trovò finalmente il vestito che cercava.  
Lungo, stretto, grigio chiaro con scollo a barca e a mezza manica. Lo acquistò e soddisfatta tornò a casa.  
Entrò salendo velocemente le scale, per evitare il padre. Ma si fermò a metà stupita dalle urla che sentiva provenire dal suo ufficio. Riuscì a capire solo la parola Corleone. Alzò le spalle e arrivò in cima, chiudendosi poi in camera. Qualsiasi fosse il problema a lei non interessava. Si riprovò nuovamente l'abito. Ammirandosi nello specchio, con un sorriso.

Jane una volta terminato l'incontro con il padrino, andò a bere qualcosa con Daniela e Tonino. Non disse molto. Li avvertì solo che sarebbero partiti il giorno seguente. Per lei Boston o Napoli erano la stessa cosa e non cambiava nulla, la sua politica era sempre quella. O con me... o con me!  
Dopo aver passato ore a chiacchierare decise che era ora di tornare a casa. Sara era sul divano a leggere una rivista. Durante il giro con Angela Sara aveva comprato un orologio di metallo con quadrante bianco per Jane e non vedeva l'ora di darglielo. Era quasi ora di cena. Tommy era al comune, quindi avrebbe tardato. Frankie era in giro con amici.  
Aspettavano solo Jane con sua sorella e il loro amico. Un colpo alla porta. Jane era arrivata.  
"Sei tornata!" gli occhi di Sara brillavano.  
"Ero a bere con i ragazzi, dai andiamo a mangiare" le rispose con un sorriso, porgendole la mano per accompagnarla fino al tavolo.  
"A quando la partenza per Boston?" chiese Angela  
"Domani" rispose guardando Sara  
"Sara, se vuoi puoi restare un altro po' con noi, poi la raggiungi" disse la madre.  
"Grazie Angela, ma preferisco andare con Jane" le rispose allungando la mano per prendere quella della compagna.  
Jane la strinse forte, baciandole la mano e mettendola poi vicino al suo cuore.

Maura scese nel salone per bere qualcosa. Trovò Luke che stava per salutare Paddy, si fermò vedendo la bionda sulle scale.  
"Ciao Maura!"  
Il padre si voltò. "Maura eri a casa."  
"Sì, sono rientrata un'oretta fa'"  
"Allora a quando il trasferimento?" chiese Luke  
"Domani finisco le ultime cose e da dopodomani sarò nel mio nuovo appartamento" gli rispose annuendo soddisfatta.  
"Bene, allora noi ci vediamo venerdì?"  
"Certo Luke, adesso scusatemi." Maura si recò subito in cucina, non le andava di chiacchierare.  
Paddy guardò Luke dandogli una pacca sulla spalla compiaciuto. "Allora buonanotte Luke, e controlla quelle cose che ti ho chiesto".  
L'uomo annuì "Certo Paddy, buonanotte".


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarto capitolo. Il destino ha deciso di giocare le sue carte migliori. Cosa succederà? Ora vi lasciamo alla lettura... e se fate le brave lasciandoci tanti commenti qui sul sito Babbo Natale potrebbe farvi una sorpresina...**

Jane atterrò a Boston, si recò all'uscita dell'aeroporto, seguita dai suoi fidati amici e da Sara. Vennero accolti da un amico del padrino, che non appena riconobbe la donna bruna si avvicinò.  
"Salve sono Korsak" disse allungandole una mano.  
Jane guardò l'uomo, che le fece una buona impressione. "Salve sono Jane" e la strinse.  
"Seguitemi, da questa parte". Arrivarono al parcheggio dove c'era un autista che li stava aspettando per portali a casa.  
In auto Jane ascoltava Korsak che faceva da cicerone, spiegando un po' di storia e cultura della città con tranquillità e pacatezza, il che fece pensare a Jane che la sua prima impressione su quell'uomo fosse corretta. Poteva essere qualcuno su cui poter contare.  
Arrivarono ad una casa appena fuori dal centro di Boston in una zona residenziale, Sara rimase stupita dall'abitazione. Era un villino a due piani. Entrati videro un grande salone, con una scala sul lato destro che portava al piano superiore.  
"Di là c'è la cucina mentre in questo corridoio c'è il bagno. Sopra ci sono due stanze e altri due bagni" disse Korsak mostrando le stanze. Poi guardò Jane proseguendo. "Ora porterò i ragazzi a Boston sud, ci vediamo domani" terminò allungando ancora la mano.  
"Sì certo, a domani e grazie di tutto" rispose la donna stringendogliela.

Maura uscì con Susie, un amica di università. Si fermarono al bar per un caffè.  
Susie era di origini orientali, ma anni fa suo padre ricevette una proposta di lavoro da un'azienda di scarpe e si trasferì a Boston con tutta la famiglia.  
"Maura andrai con Luke al club?" le chiese  
"Lo faccio per non dover sentire blaterare mio padre. Da domani sarò una donna libera, quindi stammi vicino venerdì, non lasciarmi con quell'impiastro" le rispose.  
"Ai suoi ordini, dottoressa!" si guardarono scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.

Jane era sul divano a vedere la TV. Ma la sua mente vagava oltre. Sara si sedette accanto a lei, con una scatola tra le mani. La donna bruna abbassò lo sguardo verso la custodia, incuriosita. "Cos'è?"  
"Volevo dartelo ieri, poi ho pensato perché non nella nuova casa?" le rispose con un dolce sorriso.  
Jane aprì il cofanetto è un'espressione di stupore si dipinse sul suo viso. "Sara ma è bellissimo!" Prese l'orologio con il cinturino di metallo e lo fece scattare al suo polso. Il contatto con il freddo materiale le diede una piacevole sensazione.  
Si voltò verso Sara, guardandola intensamente, le prese il viso tra le sue mani, baciandola. Prima lentamente, poi sempre più intensamente. La fece distendere sul divano, salendo sopra di lei. Le sue mani le sfiorarono i fianchi. Si spostò su collo, dandole baci leggeri, facendola sospirare. Sara era felice. Sperava che questa nuova vita avrebbe cambiato Jane.  
Il giorno seguente Korsak si presentò a casa di Jane, per portarla da alcuni pesci piccoli della criminalità di Boston, per iniziare a parlare di affari. Entrarono nel retro di una macelleria.  
Jane osservò gli uomini ben vestiti e curati, due di loro potevano avere una quarantina d'anni, mentre l'altro senza un filo di barba era molto giovane, non superava i venti.  
"Lei è Jane Rizzoli, la figlioccia del padrino".  
Proprio il più piccolo, contrariato esclamò. "Una donna che da ordini? Questo è troppo!"  
Jane lo guardò, con molta tranquillità avvicinandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. L'uomo indietreggiò sentendosi minacciato. "Come ti chiami?" gli chiese con voce bassa.  
"Eddy" gli rispose con voce tremante, crollando davanti alla sicurezza di Jane.  
"Che problemi hai con le donne? Eh Eddy?" continuò giocando con il risvolto della sua giacca.  
"Nulla, penso solo che sono cose da uomini queste!" Jane fece un sorriso, diede uno sguardo agli altri due.  
"Lo pensate anche voi?" La sua freddezza era da far venire i brividi, restarono in silenzio.  
Korsak, osservava il coraggio della ragazza, capendo perché Don Vito l'ammirasse... Era una donna con le palle!  
Jane in una frazione di secondo prese il ragazzo disarmandolo. Lo sbatté con forza sulla macchina affettatrice, accese l'interruttore e lo spinse vicino alla lama. Il ragazzo piangeva implorando pietà. Il suo orecchio era sempre più vicino quando urlò di terrore, gridando più forte di perdonarlo.  
Lo sollevò, tenendolo per il petto, lo spinse sulla sedia, si passò le mani sul vestito, per pulirsi e risistemarlo. Lanciandogli un'occhiata tra il disgusto e la pietà. Poi come se non fosse successo nulla continuò.  
"Parliamo d'affari".  
Sul volto di Korsak apparve un sorriso. Era la donna giusta.  
Era oramai sera quando terminarono di parlare e così Jane cenò insieme a Korsak.  
"Il padrino ha sempre avuto un buon istinto sulle persone e tu ne sei la prova" le disse.  
Jane fece un sorriso "Devo dire la stessa cosa di te, mi piaci".  
Fecero un piccolo brindisi, poi Jane cominciò a chiedere che tipo fosse questo Paddy Doyle  
"Un uomo all'antica, vuole fare il gangster ancora con sangue e fucili, il nostro compito è fargli capire che dobbiamo investire e lasciare il passato lontano. Ma ti avverto Jane, non sarà facile" le rispose  
"Finalmente! Mi stavo annoiando" sorrise Jane  
"Tu sai che se non troviamo un accordo entriamo in guerra?"  
"Sì, ma so anche che dopo che il proibizionismo è stato abolito, Paddy ha perso molto ed è in declino giusto?"  
"Giusto, sta perdendo parecchie alleanze che stanno passando dalla nostra parte. Il problema è che resta ancora un boss, almeno fino a quando resterà vivo..."  
Jane capì esattamente cosa intendeva l'amico. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per il padrino.  
"Jane s'è fatto tardi, senti ho questi inviti per un club che apre venerdì, vai con i ragazzi. Così vi distraete un po' " disse porgendole i biglietti.  
"Grazie, sicuramente ci andremo". Li prese osservando il nome del club, pensando che avrebbe potuto essere una cosa carina da fare.  
Finalmente il giorno della grande inaugurazione era arrivato e Maura era felicissima perché aveva raggiunto la sua agognata libertà. Preciso come un orologio Luke era arrivato davanti a casa della bionda e Maura salì subito in auto.  
Jane disse a Sara che avrebbe fatto tardi, non le andava di portarla con se. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi un po' quella sera. Daniela e Tonino erano già in pista a divertirsi, ma a differenza di Tonino, Daniela controllava ogni movimento di Jane.  
Questo la donna lo apprezzava molto. Il locale era pieno, c'era tanta gente. L'epoca stava cambiando. Le donne indossavano abiti sempre più corti, che lasciavano parecchie parti del corpo scoperte. La musica era meno jazz, più rock. Un club proiettato nel futuro. Jane si sedette guardandosi attorno.  
Appena entrata Maura lasciò Luke indietro e corse da Susie appena la vide. "Maura ma questo vestito è meraviglioso!" esclamò la ragazza.  
"Grazie Susie, ricordati la promessa fatta!" le rispose facendo un gesto con la testa per indicarle che dietro di lei c'era Luke.  
"Certo, andiamo al bar". Fecero un cenno di saluto al ragazzo e scapparono sorridenti.  
"Due Long Island" disse Maura al barista.  
"Questo club mi piace" disse Susie super eccitata. Si accorse che un ragazzo molto carino la fissava, con un sorriso lo invitò ad avvicinarsi. Il ragazzo le chiese di ballare. Non appena il barman le porse il bicchiere, lei lo prese e lasciò Maura seduta al bar da sola.  
"Susie! Nooo non lasciarmi sola!" Ma la musica aveva coperto la sua voce e la sua amica era già troppo distante per sentirla.  
Jane decise di bere qualcosa. Si diresse verso il bancone, ma faceva fatica a farsi strada perché c'era davvero troppa gente. Venne spinta involontariamente andando a sbattere contro Maura, che si rovesciò il drink addosso.  
"Ehy! Stia attenta!" le urlò arrabbiandosi per il suo vestito. Maura aveva ancora la testa abbassata, era occupata a cercare di asciugare la macchia e non la degnò minimamente di uno sguardo.  
Daniela vide tutta la scena, preoccupandosi che potesse succedere qualcosa, fece per avvicinarsi. Ma Jane le fece un cenno facendole capire che era tutto ok. "Mi scusi sono mortificata. Le pago il vestito, non era mia intenzione rovinarglielo. Mi hanno spinta" le rispose gentilmente con voce profonda. Porgendo il suo fazzoletto alla donna.  
Al suono di quella voce calda Maura alzò lo sguardo in direzione della sconosciuta. E fu allora che la vide in tutto il suo splendore. Capelli neri lunghi e ricci. Due occhi profondi molto espressivi e pericolosamente scuri. Altissima. Donne così alte non ne aveva mai viste. Indossava un pantalone nero che scendeva dritto, facendo risaltare le sue lunghissime gambe. Una camicia bianca sbottonata che faceva intravvedere il seno. Un profumo fresco e fruttato. Si domandò chi fosse.  
"Ok dai, nessun problema, scusami tu per la mia reazione" rispose guardandola fissa.  
Jane finalmente riuscì a vedere il suo viso e rimase senza parole. Maura aveva i capelli raccolti e dei meravigliosi occhi verdi che risaltavano ancora di più con le luci del locale. E mentre le sorrideva, Jane notò le sue fossette. Rimase a fissarla. Incantata. Stregata. "Ma che mi succede" mormorò a voce così bassa che era udibile solo da se stessa. "E cos'è questa sensazione di pace dentro di me?"  
Luke arrivò proprio in quel momento, interrompendo la magia che si era creata, per riprendersi la sua amica.  
"Maura andiamo, ho preso il tavolo" le disse.  
La donna bionda lo guardò con sofferenza "Sì ok"  
"Maura, finisci di raccontarmi com'è andata con quel tizio!" disse Jane mettendole una mano sul braccio.  
Maura arricciò la fronte, come aveva fatto quella donna sconosciuta a capire che non gradiva la compagnia dell'uomo?  
"Certo… Luke tu inizia ad avviarti, poi ti raggiungo". Liquidò il ragazzo su due piedi.  
Poi spostò nuovamente l'attenzione sulla meravigliosa figura di fronte a lei. "Come hai fatto?"  
"L'ho intuito dai tuoi occhi, dal modo in cui lo hai guardato" le disse.  
"Oh mio Dio... solitamente nessuno riesce a capire ciò che provo, ma tu... tu invece ci sei riuscita" le rispose guardandola con uno sguardo seducente, avvicinandosi un po' di più a lei. Jane fece un sorriso timido.  
"Scusami che maleducata, non mi sono nemmeno presentata! Io sono Maura Isles"  
"Jane Rizzoli, piacere mio" rispose con la sua voce profonda e calda. Le prese la mano baciandola. Lasciando la donna bionda senza parole. Il solo tocco delle sue labbra sul dorso della sua mano le aveva procurato un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Rimasero a parlare fino a notte fonda, come rapite l'una dalle parole dell'altra… Quasi come se fossero dentro una bolla che le isolava da ciò che stava accadendo intorno a loro... In quel momento la musica e il frastuono presenti nel locale non esistevano più… Tra loro si era creata una complicità unica, come se si fossero conosciute da sempre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Come promesso eccovi il regalino che Babbo Natale ha deciso di portarvi, visto che siete state buone/i! :D  
Dedichiamo questo capitolo a Stefy per il suo onomastico! Auguri socia! **  
**Le nostre due ragazze si stanno avvicinando sempre di più e Jane incontrerà finalmente Paddy. Buona lettura e grazie per i numerosi commenti che ci avete lasciato.**

Jane si svegliò verso le otto, si alzò e si diresse verso il bagno. Le serviva una bella doccia fredda per riprendersi dalla serata appena trascorsa.  
Aprì l'acqua che cominciò a scendere sulla sua pelle lentamente. Teneva gli occhi chiusi cercando di non pensare a niente, ma improvvisamente le tornò alla mente il dolce viso di Maura. Si chiese come fosse possibile che quella donna, bellissima e sensuale l'avesse catturata in questo modo. Monopolizzando i suoi pensieri. Scrollò la testa, cercando di farla uscire. Poi finì la doccia, si infilò l'accappatoio e scese per fare colazione.  
Sara nel frattempo si era svegliata ed era scesa in cucina ad aspettarla.  
"Buongiorno" le disse.  
"Ciao ti ho preparato il caffè".  
Jane si sedette e si mise a sfogliare il giornale. Non c'erano notizie importanti o particolarmente interessanti. A parte un piccolo articolo sull'inaugurazione del club a cui aveva partecipato la sera precedente.  
"Hai fatto tardi ieri, tutto bene?" le chiese un po' incerta.  
"Sì... sì, tutto bene" le rispose senza guardarla.  
Bussarono alla porta. "Questo è Korsak, fallo attendere in salone e offrigli un caffè, io intanto vado a vestirmi".

Maura si svegliò con un gran mal di testa, per fortuna quella mattina non aveva corsi, quindi decise di rimanere a casa.  
Ancora nel suo letto ripensò alla bella serata trascorsa. Ma soprattutto all'affascinante e misteriosa bruna che l'aveva colpita così tanto.  
Il solo pensare a lei le faceva venire voglia di sorridere. Poi decise di alzarsi. Pensò che un the le sarebbe servito sicuramente ad iniziare la giornata e che magari nel pomeriggio avrebbe potuto studiare un po'. Con la sua bevanda in mano si sedette sul divano e spostando il suo libro di anatomia notò che a fianco c'era il fazzoletto che Jane le aveva prestato per pulire il suo vestito. Lo afferrò e vide che erano vi ricamate sopra due lettere "J.R.". Era molto soffice, con le dita seguì il ricamo e chiuse gli occhi, portandolo istintivamente al naso per annusarlo. Aveva lo stesso profumo della donna bruna. Note di verbena e agrumi che le risvegliavano i sensi. Una piacevole sensazione iniziò a farsi strada nel suo cuore, ma durò pochi secondi. Lo strinse a se appoggiandolo vicino al suo petto. Sussurrò a se stessa. "Maura... che fai... E' una donna, non si può..."

Jane arrivò con Korsak nella fortezza di Paddy. Dopo una lunga attesa gli scagnozzi irlandesi li fecero accedere allo studio del boss. L'uomo era seduto. Fece cenno di accomodarsi.  
"Buongiorno signori" disse.  
I due ospiti ricambiarono il saluto sedendosi a loro volta.  
"Volevate vedermi?" chiese Paddy fissandoli, mani sulla scrivania con le dita che tamburellavano sulla superficie di legno pregiato.  
"Penso che siate al corrente delle nostre intenzioni su come gestire gli affari" disse Jane  
"Questa vostra nuova organizzazione... sinceramente non la capisco. Ora Don Corleone vuole fare il politico?" disse agitando una mano Paddy.  
"Mi permetta, si possono fare affari anche stando dietro ad una scrivania. Senza sporcarsi le mani" rispose Jane  
"Io non sono abituato a sporcarmi le mani" rispose l'uomo con disprezzo.  
"Se ce n'è bisogno io le mie mani le sporco. Il padrino le sta venendo incontro dandole la possibilità di fare un patto per un controllo su Boston più pulito e lontano dagli sbirri" continuò la donna.  
Paddy si alzò sbattendo i pugni sulla scrivania di legno di frassino. "Lui che da una possibilità a me? Dite a Corleone che Boston non sarà mai sua… mai!" concluse l'uomo con tono irato.  
Jane si alzò sistemandosi la giacca e guardando l'uomo che aveva ancora il viso paonazzo.  
"Si rilassi Paddy, le può capitare qualcosa... alla sua età è facile avere un infarto. Si può morire per un colpo al cuore sa? Così, di botto" disse schioccando le dita.  
Paddy ascoltò quelle parole dette così freddamente… ormai era chiaro. La guerra era cominciata e lui era sotto tiro.

Nel pomeriggio Susie andò a trovare Maura e le due presero una tisana insieme.  
"Ma quella ragazza di ieri sera chi era? Una tua amica?" chiese Susie.  
"Veramente non la conoscevo, abbiamo avuto un incidente di percorso" sorrise la donna  
"Ah sì Maura? Un incidente che ti ha incollato tutta la serata alla sedia a parlare con lei?"  
Maura rifletté sulle parole dell'amica. Ma non riusciva a capire quale fosse il motivo per cui si era sentita tanto bene quella sera e perché aveva così tanta voglia di rivedere quella donna sconosciuta.  
"Maura usciamo, non puoi restare tutto il giorno sui libri, andiamo in centro dai". Non ci volle molto per convincere Maura, che prese la borsa e uscì insieme a Susie.

Jane era al telefono per aggiornare il padre, che la informo che ora Michael Corleone era il nuovo boss. L'uomo parlava senza fermarsi, usando ovviamente messaggi in codice.  
I pensieri di Jane cominciarono a vagare. L'idea di andare in guerra non le andava, ma quando fu battezzata giurò di essere sempre pronta e di servire fedelmente la famiglia. Facendo un patto di sangue con i boss della camorra napoletana, promise di restare accanto a Don Vito Corleone, anche a costo della sua stessa vita e quella della propria famiglia.  
"Figliola ci sei ancora" chiese il padre non sentendola più rispondere alle sue domande.  
"Sì padre, ho capito. Ci penso io a ristrutturare il bagno" rispose la donna  
"Brava, fai un buon lavoro" e staccò la comunicazione.  
Jane chiese a Korsak di lasciarla sola, voleva passeggiare. L'aiutava a pensare, ma la questione Paddy passò in secondo piano perché il viso di Maura prese di nuovo posto nella sua mente, spazzando via tutto il resto. Si fermò davanti ad una concessionaria. Fu colpita da una chevrolet corvet rosso fuoco e decise di entrare. Era arrivato il momento di farsi un regalo.

Maura e Susie ammiravano la vetrina di un negozio di abbigliamento in cui in bella mostra su alcuni manichini c'erano abiti bellissimi. Erano capi all'ultima moda del grande stilista Oleg Cassini.  
"Oddio Susie! Guarda che spacco!" disse Maura in estasi  
"Questo blu è favoloso!" rispose l'amica.  
Un'immagine riflessa dalla vetrina della concessionaria di fronte catturò lo sguardo di Maura. Vide una sagoma alta con capelli lunghi. Incuriosita si girò per guardare meglio. Fu un attimo. Un dolore acuto alla bocca dello stomaco le fece mancare il respiro. "Cosa mi sta succedendo" mormorò.  
Prese la mano di Susie obbligandola a seguirla. Nel frattempo Jane uscì dall'autosalone, trovandosi Maura di fronte che la stava aspettando. I suoi occhi luccicarono e il suo ritmo cardiaco aumentò. "Maura..." disse con quella sua voce profonda.  
"Jane..." rispose la donna bionda, senza staccare lo sguardo da quei magnetici occhi color cioccolato.  
Poi un silenzio che sembrò durare una vita. Susie interruppe il momento imbarazzante presentandosi. "Ciao sono Susie, e da quello che ho sentito tu devi essere Jane" le disse con un sorriso.  
"Ciao..." rispose la donna bruna con un leggero imbarazzo.  
"Susie ed io andiamo a farci un aperitivo, ti va di unirti?" le disse Maura con tono civettuolo.  
Susie guardò l'amica, che stava decisamente flirtando con questa donna e decise di lasciarle sole.  
"Maura mi sono dimenticata che devo assolutamente tornare a casa subito!" le disse  
"Ma come? Non dovevamo..." rispose  
"Scusami, poi ti spiego. Divertitevi!" le disse strizzandole l'occhio e salutandola con la mano.  
"Bè... sono rimasta sola. Ma l'invito è ancora valido!" disse guardando verso la donna bruna.  
Jane le porse il braccio, invitandola ad infilare il suo sotto. E così iniziarono a passeggiare insieme per le vie della città...


	6. Chapter 6

**Eccoci al sesto capito interamente dedicato alle nostre due ragazze. Ci rivediamo il prossimo anno con altri capitoli ricchi di colpi di scena e tanto amore per Jane e Maura!** ** **Vi auguriamo uno strepitoso 2016!  
** Grazie per i commenti e continuate a seguirci!**

Maura decise di prendere la strada più lunga che conosceva per arrivare al locale, quella che attraversava il parco proprio al centro della città. La giornata era calda e luminosa, le due donne continuavano a camminare chiacchierando spensieratamente, sorridendosi e tenendosi sempre sotto braccio. La mano di Jane era sopra a quella di Maura, un gesto dolce e possessivo allo stesso tempo. Si fermarono un po', sedendosi su una panchina di fronte al laghetto.  
La bruna non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Maura, era letteralmente rapita da quella donna. Tutto di lei era spettacolare, ma soprattutto la sua risata. Quel modo di ridere che metteva in risalto le sue fossette e che ogni volta le illuminava il volto di una luce particolare… E questo la rendeva ancora più bella, se fosse stato possibile. Aveva il disperato bisogno di accarezzarle i capelli, che grazie alla luce del sole acquistavano il colore dell'oro, rendendola splendida. Erano sensazioni totalmente nuove per lei. La sua fama di donna tutta d'un pezzo, fredda e determinata veniva completamente distrutta quando i suoi occhi incrociavano quelli della bionda. Ed era un problema, un dannato, fottuto problema.  
Maura la guardò, inclinando un po' la testa. "Mi stai fissando" le disse con un sorriso.  
"Non posso farne a meno" le rispose senza smettere di guardarla.  
Un leggero rossore apparve sul volto della donna bionda. "Credo di non essere abituata a ricevere certe attenzioni" continuò, distogliendo lo sguardo e fissandosi le mani.  
"Sei adorabile Maura Isles, e non sai quanto" le rispose Jane con un sorriso dolce, sollevandole il mento con delicatezza. Poi la mora si levò in piedi "Allora andiamo a bere qualcosa?" e le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
Maura era sinceramente stupita da quanto questa bellissima donna fosse così galante... Era un comportamento sicuramente fuori dai canoni, ma che la faceva sentire bene e importante. Era decisamente attratta da lei. C'era qualcosa di misterioso e selvaggio in lei che la attirava. I suoi capelli corvini, lunghi e ricci le ricordavano una leonessa. E poi adorava i suoi occhi, così profondi e scuri. A volte sembravano quasi neri a volte invece color cioccolato nascosti dalle sue ciglia lunghissime. La sua voce era profonda, sensuale e roca. Insomma un insieme esplosivo. Sospirò afferrando la sua mano e continuando a tenerla per tutto il tragitto.  
Giunte davanti al locale Jane lasciò il braccio di Maura, fece un passo avanti e aprì la porta "Prego, prima le Signore..." e strizzò l'occhio alla bionda, che arrossì e si sentì avvampare pensando "Dio mio quanto è sexy!".  
Una volta entrate la mora chiese al cameriere di cercare un tavolo in una posizione defilata, in modo da poter godere in tranquillità della compagnia di quella donna di cui voleva sapere ogni cosa.  
Ordinarono due drink, quindi iniziarono a chiacchierare amabilmente e dopo un po' Maura chiese "Allora eri in quella concessionaria per acquistare una nuova auto?"  
Jane le sorrise "Sì, sai io sono un'imprenditrice e devo girare spesso per lavoro, per cui ho bisogno di un mezzo adatto... tu invece di cosa ti occupi?"  
La bionda senza pensarci un attimo disse "Io sto finendo gli studi di medicina e vorrei diventare un bravo medico".  
La mora rimase un po' spiazzata da quella risposta, non aveva mai incontrato donne che volessero intraprendere quella professione. "Allora mi candido come tua futura paziente, mi piacerebbe molto farmi curare da una bella Dottoressa come te..." le guance di Maura diventarono di nuovo rosse e lei cercò di nascondere il viso dietro ad un tovagliolo per far sì che Jane non se ne accorgesse.  
"Ehi biondina, vuoi giocare al dottore anche con me? Sono tanto malato..." esordì una voce proveniente dal tavolo accanto al loro. Jane si girò subito in quella direzione e incenerì l'uomo con lo sguardo  
"E tu che problemi hai signorina? Perché mi guardi in quel modo?" la mora si alzò e si diresse verso di lui "Non ti azzardare più a parlare in questo modo alla mia amica, altrimenti..." e lui sempre più spavaldo "Altrimenti cosa? Mi farai la bua? Uh ma che paura..."  
Jane non riuscì più a trattenersi, prese l'uomo per la giacca e lo alzò dalla sedia spingendolo contro il muro "Forse non hai compreso bene le mie parole, allora adesso passiamo ai fatti..." la donna scostò leggermente la giacca in modo che l'uomo potesse vedere la sua pistola. "Ma cosa... chi cavolo sei? Uno sbirro? Donna?" disse l'uomo impallidendo.  
Jane continuò stringendo la presa e spingendolo sempre più contro il muro. "Non sono affari tuoi da che parte io stia, ti basti sapere che se continui a fare il galletto aggiungerò un buco alla tua cintura… e ora gira al largo e tieni la tua boccaccia chiusa ok?" terminò sibilando le parole e fissandolo con uno sguardo freddo. Poi lo lasciò andare, sistemandogli la camicia.  
L'uomo si guardò in giro e poi si allontanò rapidamente. Jane tornò al tavolo con Maura che la fissava un po' spaventata, ma allo stesso tempo impressionata dal modo di fare molto sicuro ed impetuoso di questa donna, che continuava ad affascinarla ogni secondo di più.  
"Devo davvero ringraziarti Jane, se non ci fossi stata tu probabilmente quell'uomo avrebbe continuato ad infastidirmi, sei stata molto coraggiosa" disse la bionda con uno sguardo ammirato.  
"E' che mi danno fastidio le persone che non capiscono quando la devono smettere… comunque scusami, forse ho esagerato un po' nella reazione, ma quando ho visto che continuava a darti fastidio mi sono innervosita parecchio" le rispose giocando con il cinturino del suo orologio per mascherare il suo imbarazzo. Era la prima volta che Jane Rizzoli si sentiva nervosa di fronte ad una donna.  
"Direi che è stato lui ad esagerare con le parole e forse quello era l'unico modo per farlo smettere, quindi hai fatto bene" e appoggiò la sua mano su quella della mora per tranquillizzarla. Appena percepì il tocco morbido della mano di Maura, Jane ebbe un sussulto e sentì il battito del suo cuore accelerare  
"Ma che diavolo ti prende Jane? Non hai mai reagito così con una donna… e cos'è questa sensazione che mi pervade?" pensò tra sé e sé. Poi spostando nuovamente lo sguardo sul suo orologio "Caspita si è fatto tardi, vuoi che ti accompagni a casa? Sai non vorrei che qualcun altro t'importunasse"  
Maura senza esitazione rispose "Sì, accetto volentieri la tua proposta, mi sento più sicura quando tu sei vicino a me…"  
Le due donne si alzarono e lasciarono il locale.  
Jane in cuor suo sperava che la strada che le divideva da casa di Maura non finisse mai, perché voleva stare ancora un po' ad ammirare quella ragazza che le dava emozioni mai provate prima…  
"Eccoci arrivate, io abito qui!" e si fermarono davanti alla porta di casa. Maura si trovò in leggero imbarazzo. Non sapeva come comportarsi. Farla entrare? Salutarla stringendole la mano? No, farla entrare era decisamente fuori discussione perché probabilmente sarebbe successo qualcosa di sbagliato. Jane pensava all'incirca la stessa cosa. Si fissarono a lungo, incapaci di staccare gli occhi l'una dell'altra. Si poteva percepire una strana corrente tra di loro, qualcosa che poteva diventare pericoloso, quasi come una scossa elettrica. Jane si avvicinò di un passo. Maura ne fece uno indietro finendo contro la porta semi aperta. Abbassò il viso, che era diventato rosso. Jane fece ancora un altro passo. Mise una mano contro il muro all'altezza della testa della donna bionda e con l'altra le sollevò il mento dolcemente. Si fissarono ancora. Maura era immersa in quel mare tempestoso di cioccolato caldo e anche Jane dal canto suo era persa in quegli occhi dal colore unico e particolare. Si abbassò un po' arrivando a pochi millimetri dalle sue bellissime labbra "Jane..." mormorò Maura avvampando e chiudendo gli occhi. All'improvviso sentirono squillare il telefono in casa di Maura, la quale spalancò gli occhi di colpo e si spostò per entrare "Devo proprio andare… Allora ti ringrazio per la bellissima giornata trascorsa insieme e spero di poter ripetere presto questa piacevole esperienza" le sorrise la bionda ancora imbarazzata  
"Anche per me è stato bello poter trascorrere il pomeriggio in tua compagnia… allora buonanotte e sogni d'oro" la mora a malincuore si girò e si incamminò verso casa. Vagò tutta la notte per cercare di schiarirsi le idee. Nella sua mente continuava a girare sempre un solo pensiero… Maura Isles


	7. Chapter 7

**Buon 2016. Sara e Jane cominceranno ad avere i primi problemi seri nella loro relazione? Un colpo basso tirato a Paddy Doyle smuoverà qualcosa?  
Grazie per i vostri commenti.  
Questo capitolo è dedicato a Regina.**

Sara fu svegliata dalle voci che provenivano dal piano inferiore. Si mise qualcosa addosso e scese. Nel salone trovò Jane e Korsak che stavano discutendo di affari. "Buongiorno" esclamò Sara  
"Buongiorno a te" rispose Korsak  
"Ciao Sara" rispose Jane senza dimostrarle il minimo segno di affetto, tornando subito a discutere con l'uomo.  
Sara si rese conto che Jane aveva lo stesso vestito del giorno prima e un sospetto si fece largo nella sua mente. Sospirò e chiese. "Volete un caffè?"  
"Sì Sara, grazie" rispose Jane  
La donna si diresse in cucina e notò che la cena che aveva preparato la sera prima era ancora sul tavolo. Questo le diede la conferma che la compagna non era rientrata.  
"Jane, ieri abbiamo chiuso i conti con i fratelli Reed, i tuoi ragazzi hanno fatto visita ad alcuni picciotti di Paddy Doyle, dobbiamo stare attenti e guardarci le spalle, fino a quando non arriveremo al boss irlandese" disse Korsak  
"Come arriviamo a lui?" chiese Jane sedendosi a fianco.  
"Prima o poi Paddy uscirà allo scoperto Jane, basta solo aspettare"  
Jane si portò le mani verso il mento annuendo. Entrò Sara con il caffè. Lo appoggiò sul tavolo e guardando verso la donna bruna disse: "Ecco a voi… scusa Jane ma pranzerete qui?"  
"No Sara, Korsak ed io abbiamo da fare, anzi non mi aspettare. Farò sicuramente tardi"  
Sara annuì un po' triste "Però oggi c'è un tempaccio... stai attenta, mi raccomando" le disse con uno sguardo dolce e, dopo aver servito il caffè, ritornò nella sua camera. D'altronde sapeva che Jane preferiva che evitasse di ascoltare cose non adatte a lei.  
"Jane non è una buona idea uscire. Sicuramente dopo il casino di ieri ci saranno più sbirri in giro. Comunque ho nel baule un po' di ferro per ogni evenienza" disse Korsak sorseggiando il caffè.  
Jane si alzò andando verso la grande finestra, scostò le tende e guardò fuori. Il tempo era nero, pioveva a dirotto. "Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato in Italia è come si comportano gli sbirri quando piove". Disse lei senza voltarsi.  
"Spiegati meglio" chiese Korsak incuriosito.  
"Se continua a piovere così forte difficilmente ci saranno posti di blocco, quindi evitiamo percorsi coperti da ponti o gallerie" Jane si girò guardando l'amico con un sorriso furbo. Korsak era compiaciuto, quella donna aveva molte risorse. "Chi è il prossimo nella lista?" chiese Jane  
"Steve Duffy, braccio destro di Paddy"  
"Perfetto andiamo a fargli un discorsetto". Jane e Korsak passarono a prendere Daniela e Tonino e tutti insieme si diressero verso South Boston.  
Steve Duffy era nell'appartamento dell'amante, i suoi scagnozzi fuori dalla porta furono stesi con due colpi di pistola veloci e silenziosi direttamente in testa.  
Jane bussò. "Sì? Chi è?" rispose una donna  
"Sono l'inquilina di sotto, avete qualche perdita di acqua?" L'ingenua donna aprì la porta senza capire il pericolo a cui sarebbe andata incontro. Si era fidata di quella voce femminile.  
Jane entrò spingendo la donna contro il muro con la pistola puntata al viso. "Shhh!" le fece cenno con dito sulle sue labbra. Fece segno a Korsak di tenerla sotto tiro. Steve Duffy uscì dal bagno. "Amore chi é?"  
Daniela e Tonino lo presero, bloccandogli le mani. Jane si avvicinò e rimise la pistola nella cintura dei pantaloni.  
"Hey Steve... salutiamo!"  
"Così tu sei l'italiana, la pupilla di Corleone" disse l'uomo con disprezzo  
"Si, sono Jane Rizzoli, tienilo a mente" gli rispose la donna puntando il dito contro la sua testa.  
"Sei solo una puttana italiana" disse sputando a terra.  
Jane prese l'uomo per il petto. Nonostante la sua stazza e i molti chili di peso, riuscì a trascinarlo fuori sul terrazzo. Lo spinse fino alla ringhiera del balcone, facendolo sporgere con metà busto nel vuoto.  
"Ottima scelta quella di prendere l'attico" sibilò vicino al suo orecchio con uno sguardo spietato.  
"Ti prego no! Ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi!"  
"Risposta sbagliata". Jane lasciò leggermente la presa  
"Perdonami! Ti... ti prego, perdonami!" implorò l'uomo tremando e cercando di tirarsi su.  
"Risposta esatta" disse Jane con un sorriso beffardo, tirandolo all'interno della balconata e buttandolo tra le braccia dei suoi scagnozzi.  
"Ok Steve, ora che abbiamo giocato un po', dimmi come arrivare a Paddy" mentre Jane si sistemava l'abito, come era abituata a fare sempre.  
"Non... Non lo so..."  
"Ah-ah-ah, attento Steve! Vuoi rivedere di nuovo il panorama?" L'uomo guardò Jane negli occhi e capì che non stava scherzando. Deglutì pesantemente e continuò. "Non esce mai, solo per il suo compleanno. Porta sua figlia a cena al Night Hill, in centro"  
"Non farmi perdere tempo maledetto idiota! Quando?" disse Jane rabbiosamente, puntandogli la pistola verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni  
"Il tre marzo... Il suo compleanno è il tre marzo!" urlò disperato.  
"Bravo, hai appena evitato di morire saltando" disse Jane applaudendo. Il boss non ebbe neanche il tempo di tornare a respirare normalmente che Jane gli sparò un colpo alla testa a bruciapelo.  
La sua donna stava per urlare ma Korsak le impedì di farlo mettendole una mano sulla bocca. La bruna si girò verso l'uomo. "Un testimone può tenerti sveglio la notte Korsak, ricordatelo". Poi fece un cenno col capo e  
l'uomo annuì, sparando un colpo dritto alla testa della donna che teneva in ostaggio.  
Usciti dall'appartamento ritornarono al loro nascondiglio e posarono le armi. Finalmente aveva smesso di piovere.  
"Ragazzi stasera una birra per festeggiare?" disse Korsak  
"Per me va bene, però vorrei passare da casa per cambiarmi " brontolò Jane  
"Se è solo per festeggiare posso venire in compagnia?" chiese Tonino  
"Certo che puoi" rispose Korsak  
"Ok ci vediamo dopo al Dirty Robber, Daniela vieni con me?" disse Jane  
"Sì ok, così saluto anche Sara"  
Uscirono tutti per ritrovarsi più tardi al locale.

Maura era al corso. Doveva preparasi per un esame importante. Passato quello ne sarebbero mancati solo altri due per raggiungere la laurea in medicina. La ragazza ascoltava le spiegazioni del docente riguardo a come asportare un organo, annotando sul suo quaderno le cose più importanti. Un sorriso le apparve sul viso mentre guardò la lettera "J" che aveva appena scritto.  
La lezione finì e lei era soddisfatta dato che era riuscita a prendere diversi appunti. Raccolse le sue cose e mentre stava uscendo dall'aula incontrò Susie.  
"Maura" l'amica la salutò con un sorriso.  
"Ciao Susie! Stavo giusto pensando a te" le rispose ricambiando il saluto.  
"No, ti prego scusami per ieri! Ma sai ti ho visto con quella donna e sembrava che..." continuò imbarazzata  
"Ma Susie non devi scusarti, sei stata un'amica! Dai andiamo a prenderci qualcosa, così ti racconto tutto!" Maura le fece un sorriso immenso e la prese sottobraccio cominciando a chiacchierare fittamente, ridacchiando, come se fossero tornate adolescenti.

Jane era a casa a cambiarsi. Daniela la stava aspettando sul divano con la sorella.  
"Dove andate adesso?" chiese Sara.  
"A bere qualcosa " rispose Daniela  
"Posso chiederti una cosa?" dalla voce Daniela capì che la sorella aveva bisogno di sfogarsi  
"Dimmi"  
"Jane non è rientrata stanotte" disse con voce triste  
"Sara, Jane lo fa sempre" le rispose con un sorriso dolce.  
"Sì lo so... ma... ma la vedo diversa dal solito. Sono la sua compagna e ho imparato a capire quando qualcosa non va" le rispose con gli occhi velati di lacrime. Daniela appoggiò la mano su quella della sorella stringendola.  
"È stressata Sara, ultimamente ci sono tante cose in ballo ma vedrai che tutto passerà. Come sempre"  
"Tu sei sempre pronta a difenderla, non faresti nulla per danneggiarla" disse Sara sempre più disperata  
"Se non sei felice, perché non torni in Italia? Lasciala, fatti una nuova vita, allontanati da lei più che puoi".  
Sara scosse la testa piangendo silenziosamente. "Ma come faccio? Io la amo!"  
Daniela abbracciò la sorella asciugandole le lacrime con il pollice, poi si staccò in fretta vedendo Jane che entrava nel salotto.  
"Sono pronta, andiamo" si avvicinò a Sara dandole un bacio sulla fronte facendo finta di non vedere le lacrime negli occhi della sua compagna "Non mi aspettare, anche stasera farò tardi" le bisbigliò.  
Uscì dall'abitazione seguita da Daniela e insieme salirono in auto.  
"Tutto a posto Daniela?" chiese Jane mentre guidava.  
"Sì Jane" rispose la donna seccamente.  
"Ho visto Sara, aveva pianto e anche il vostro abbraccio..."  
"Jane, non voglio entrarci, sono cose vostre". Era quel suo mettersi da parte che Jane ammirava della sua amica.  
"Lo so, ma credimi non le sto facendo mancare nulla" disse Jane con un sospiro.  
"Jane... è mia sorella. Sai che le voglio bene. Abbiamo perso nostra madre, ma lei ha voluto ugualmente seguirti lasciando il resto della nostra famiglia... per te. So benissimo che non le fai mancare nulla e vive come una regina, ma per una volta hai pensato che quello che vuole da te è solo amore?"  
Jane l'ascoltava senza dire nulla, i suoi pensieri erano confusi. Da quando Maura era entrata nella sua vita non sentiva più la necessità di avere altre donne all'infuori di lei. Tornare a casa tardi la sera e uscire presto al mattino era l'unica soluzione per non restare da sola con Sara ed ammettere che non era più la stessa cosa tra di loro.  
"Che devo fare?" chiese Jane con voce triste.  
"Non sarò di certo io a dirti quello che devi o non devi fare, ma se vuoi veramente bene a mia sorella lasciala vivere Jane, non farla soffrire inutilmente. Sai che qualsiasi decisione prenderai, io ti starò sempre accanto"  
Jane ascoltò e ne fece tesoro. Avrebbe risolto anche questa cosa.

Maura e Susie arrivarono al locale poco distante dall'università. Si sedettero e ordinarono un the con una bella fetta di torta al cioccolato. La passione di Maura.  
"Allora raccontarmi che sto morendo di curiosità!" le disse Susie elettrizzata  
"Non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo! Sono attratta da questa donna, capisci Susie? Lei è bellissima, galante, molto forte e sfrontata. E quando sorride mi sento mancare... ma..." si interruppe arrossendo.  
"Ma cosa?" chiese l'amica.  
"E' una donna! Capisci mi piace una donna!" rispose Maura sconvolta abbassando il tono della voce.  
Susie la guardò. Non aveva mai visto la sua amica attratta in quel modo da qualcuno.  
Le appoggiò una mano sul braccio chiedendole "Maura, capisco che sia una situazione molto insolita, ma se lei contraccambiasse tu cosa faresti?"  
La donna non rispose. Continuava a fissare la sua tazza girando pensosamente il cucchiaino. "Già, cosa farei?" sussurrò.

Jane e Daniela arrivarono al Dirty Robber. Korsak, Tonino e la sua compagna erano già lì.  
"Hey vi stavamo aspettando per ordinare" disse Korsak salutandole. Presero un tavolo e Jane capitò di fronte alla ragazza del suo guardaspalle.  
"Piacere, io sono Nicky" disse la ragazza allungando la mano verso le due donne.  
Sul volto di Jane apparve un'espressione buffa. La trovava davvero strana, chissà dove l'aveva trovata una persona del genere. Aveva una camicia a quadrettoni stretta che a malapena conteneva tutto il suo enorme seno. Aveva i capelli corti ed era molto carina. Aveva gli occhi leggermente a mandorla e, da come tirava continuamente su con il naso, Jane capì che anche lei si faceva di coca. Le birre finalmente arrivarono.  
"Facciamo un brindisi al nostro successo di stamattina" urlò Tonino strafatto. Jane guardò Korsak, uno sguardo di pochi secondi ma che conteneva tutto.  
"Brindiamo alla nostra amicizia" disse Korsak per far tacere Tonino.  
Superato il momento di imbarazzo parlarono di sport, di politica e di tante altre cose. Jane raccontava della sua città. Il suo fascino era irresistibile e magnetico, la sua voce calda e profonda aveva rapito l'interesse di Nicky, che l'ascoltava senza perdere una parola. Poi all'improvviso Jane si accorse che la sua gamba veniva sfiorata da quella di Nicky. Prima lentamente giocando con le sue caviglie fino a salire sempre più in alto. Jane guardò la donna con un sorriso diabolico. "Ragazzi scusate, vado in bagno" interrompendo il gioco della donna.  
Dopo un po' anche Nicky si alzò scusandosi e raggiunse la mora in bagno. Una volta entrata la vide, si stava lavando le mani. Erano sole. Nicky si avvicinò con fare molto sensuale. Con un dito seguì il contorno della mascella della donna bruna, fissandola intensamente.  
"Che stai facendo?" chiese Jane finendo di asciugarsi le mani.  
"Tu cosa pensi?" le rispose leccandosi le labbra afferrandola per la fibbia della cintura portandola verso di se.  
Jane la prese in braccio mettendola a sedere sul lavandino. Con violenza le aprì le gambe, toccandola selvaggiamente, senza rispetto, facendola ansimare, tenendola stretta. Nicky voleva essere posseduta da lei perché era fottutamente sexy! Jane le passò le mani dietro la testa, afferrandole i capelli e tirandoli di modo che Nicky inclinasse il viso indietro riuscendo a vedere gli occhi di Jane. Erano freddi e spietati. Improvvisamene la ragazza capì che il gioco le stava sfuggendo di mano, il desiderio si era tramutato in paura. Jane si avvicinò alle sue labbra.  
"Ascoltami bene" le sussurrò "Queste gambe cerca di tenerle chiuse, ok? O camminerai su una sedia a rotelle e ricorda! La regola è mai mettere le mani sulla donna di uno della banda, quindi vai a fare la puttanella con qualcuno che non sia della famiglia, chiaro?"  
Lasciò la donna ancora seduta sul lavandino, sconvolta e impaurita. Si rilavò le mani e uscì sbattendo la porta.  
Arrivata al tavolo si sedette finendo la sua birra come se niente fosse. Poco dopo anche Nicky tornò dagli altri, visibilmente spaventata e per tutta la serata non disse una parola.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo di svolta. Una sorprendente e romantica Jane porterà ancora più scompiglio nella vita di Maura. Ma anche la povera Sara comincerà a capire che la sua storia con Jane non è più come prima... Conosceremo anche qualcosa di più sulla vita di Korsak e dell'infanzia di Jane.**  
 **Speriamo che questo capitolo vi possa piacere tanto quanto è piaciuto a noi! ;)**

Jane rientrò a casa, sperando di trovare Sara ancora sveglia. I suoi sensi di colpa erano sempre più forti e rispondevano al nome di Maura Isles. Era confusa, non capiva cosa le stava succedendo.  
Smise di pensare quando entrò in camera e vide la compagna dormire con il suo cuscino tra le braccia.  
Rimase per un pò ad osservare quella scena domandandosi quanto Sara dovesse amarla per riuscire a sopportare in silenzio tutto ciò che stava accadendo tra di loro. Decise di non svegliarla. Scese giù a bere qualcosa e poi si addormentò senza volerlo sul divano.  
La mattina dopo Sara si svegliò, rassegnata a non avere la sua compagna accanto nemmeno questa volta.  
Sospirando si alzò, indossò la sua vestaglia e scese al piano inferiore. Entrata nel salotto vide Jane addormentata sul divano, allora si avvicinò e si mise ad osservarla. Il suo viso era sereno sembrava una bimba, era così bella con alcune ciocche di capelli ribelli che le nascondevano un po' il volto.  
Le si sedette accanto. "Jane" sussurrò. La donna bruna emise un flebile lamento. Sara si chinò per darle un bacio. Jane si svegliò bruscamente alzandosi di colpo. Fu una reazione istintiva dovuta allo stress e alla tensione che si era accumulata.  
"Jane, sono io!" disse Sara spaventata.  
"Cazzo Sara!? Vuoi farmi venire un colpo?" le rispose in malo modo.  
"Scusami" disse la compagna abbassando lo sguardo e facendo il gesto di alzarsi.  
Jane si rese conto di aver esagerato, allora la prese delicatamente per un polso tirandola verso di se e stringendola "Scusami tu Sara, sono un po' nervosa per il lavoro".  
Sara cercò subito le sue labbra che le erano mancate tantissimo, la desiderava così tanto che il cuore le faceva male.  
Jane non riuscì a tirarsi indietro, non voleva ferirla più di quello che stava già facendo. Sara la baciò intensamente, cominciando a toccare quel corpo caldo e pieno di passione. Jane la prese in braccio portandola di sopra. Arrivate in camera caddero sul letto, Jane era sopra di lei e dolcemente cercava di sfilarle la vestaglia. Sara le accarezzava la schiena, era felice. Sentire quel profumo e il sapore delle sue labbra la faceva star bene. Jane scese lungo il suo collo dandole piccoli baci. Poi mentre risaliva aprì gli occhi e di colpo si bloccò. Non c'era più Sara davanti a lei, ma solo il bellissimo viso di Maura. In quel preciso istante qualcuno suonò il campanello della porta. Jane ritornò improvvisamente alla realtà e si staccò dalla sua compagna, dandole un bacio velocissimo sulle labbra. "Tesoro, scusami deve essere Korsak, doveva arrivare per le dieci ma è già qui" rispose la mora evitando di guardarla negli occhi. Poi si alzò velocemente dal letto, si ricompose e scese in soggiorno, lasciando Sara senza parole.  
Mentre scendeva le scale Jane pensò che la situazione stava peggiorando, perché Maura stava minando la sua relazione e quello che più la preoccupava era che lei non aveva mai provato sentimenti del genere prima di allora. Questo poteva diventare un serio problema...  
Aprì la porta e salutò Korsak, facendolo accomodare nel salone e offrendogli un whisky. Cominciarono a parlare delle loro esperienze passate. Korsak aveva tanto da raccontare. Era un bell'uomo sulla cinquantina. Capelli corti brizzolati, ben piazzato ma non grasso. Due occhi chiari con un'espressione molto furba, ma all'occorrenza potevano diventare freddi e determinati.  
"Sei sposato Korsak?" chiese Jane  
"Sì, da vent'anni. Ho un figlio che vive e studia a Londra"  
"Come mai hai scelto di seguire questa strada?"  
"Mio padre era amico di Don Vito e spesso veniva a trovarci, portandoci tante cose buone" fece una piccola pausa, poi continuò. "Sai eravamo una famiglia povera, a 10 anni Don Vito iniziò a portarmi con lui ed essendo piccolo non venivo mai perquisito, ho nascosto di tutto! Droga, armi, soldi e poi crescendo sono arrivato fino ad essere uno dei suoi uomini più fidati. Tu Jane?" rispose prendendo un sorso di whisky dal suo bicchiere.  
Jane fece un sorriso, appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo. "Credo di averlo capito sin da piccola che questa sarebbe stata la mia strada. A 15 anni ero la leader di un gruppo di ragazzi, li pagavo usando i soldi che ricevevo mensilmente da mio padre. Loro pendevano dalle mie labbra e anche da i miei soldi! Ricordati questo Vince. Il potere lo ottieni puntando sulle persone disperate. Più gli dai e li leghi a te e più ti proteggeranno e saranno dipendenti." Jane fece una piccola pausa finendo il suo drink con un sorriso. "Un giorno ci venne a trovare Don Vito, parlava di affari con mio padre, io ero lì che ascoltavo senza dire nulla. Discutevano sulle bande, ordini da dare, zone da controllare, sbirri. Sai io ho sempre avuto le mie teorie, il mondo esiste perchè continua ad evolversi e senza pensarci interruppi il boss. Feci un discorso su come cambiare la loro vita da gangster da quattro soldi a uomini rispettabili d'affari. Gli dissi che dovevano puntare sulla politica, investire, costruire e comprare. Si poteva diventare potenti senza armi e senza sporcasi le mani. Dopo un anno mi ritrovai a gestire il business di famiglia. E' una convivenza che dura da parecchio tempo..." terminò alzando un pò le spalle con un sorriso.  
"Sei in gamba Jane!" le rispose l'uomo alzando il suo bicchiere verso di lei. Jane si limitò a guardarlo e contraccambiò il gesto. Parlare con Korsak le piaceva.  
Nel primo pomeriggio Korsak accompagnò Jane a ritirare l'auto nuova. Non appena la vide, l'uomo emise un fischio di approvazione.  
"Wow una Chevrolet, ti tratti bene eh?" disse con un sorriso  
"Donne e motori sono la mia rovina!" gli rispose lei ridendo.  
"Mi piacerebbe provarla!" disse Vince.  
"Ok! Perché non rimani con me allora? Ci facciamo un giro."  
"No Jane, mi fermerei volentieri, ma devo andare. Sarà per un'altra volta" le rispose salutandola, poi entrò nella sua macchina e partì.  
Jane osservava il suo gioiello, affascinata dal colore rosso fuoco, i sedili in pelle nera, cerchioni cromati e la cosa più bella di tutte. Era una decapottabile! Salì e con un giro di chiave diede vita alla macchina. Il rombo del motore era musica per le sue orecchie. Poi diede un paio di colpi sull'acceleratore e la vettura fece le fusa. "Questa auto e proprio come una donna: se la sai toccare nei punti giusti, le fai prendere fuoco!" disse tra sè ridendo e annuì soddisfatta del suo acquisto.  
La giornata era bella e non faceva neanche freddo. Si ricordò che Maura le aveva detto di avere un corso proprio nel pomeriggio. Pensò che se si fosse sbrigata sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare prima che la bionda se ne andasse. Senza perdere tempo ingranò la marcia e partì.

Maura, Susie e un amico comune del corso erano appena usciti dall'Università, stavano parlando tra loro quando ad un certo punto Maura si bloccò spalancando gli occhi e con il fiato corto. Strinse il braccio di Susie. L'amica si girò per capire cosa le avesse causato una reazione simile e vide che vicino al marciapiede era ferma una chevrolet rossa decapottabile. Jane era appoggiata all'auto con braccia e piedi incrociati. le fece un sorriso fantastico. Aveva i capelli legati, una camicia nera con il colletto alzato aperta sul davanti, sotto si intravvedeva un top bianco e un paio di pantaloni grigio chiaro, che la rendevano ancora più attraente.  
"Oh mamma..." sussurò Maura cercando di tornare a respirare.  
"Wow Maura! Ma è uno schianto!" bisbigliò Susie per non farsi sentire dal ragazzo.  
Maura guardò Susie annuendo ancora con la bocca aperta e la mano ancorata sul suo petto, vicino al cuore che stava martellando senza sosta. Sì, quella donna era proprio uno schianto!  
Susie salutò velocemente Maura, portandosi via l'amico, che non aveva capito nulla della situazione. Per fortuna che c'era lei, sapeva sempre come toglierla dai momenti imbarazzanti. La bionda si fece coraggio e si avvicinò all'auto. Jane la fissava ancora, con quello sguardo predatore.  
"Ciao..." le disse inclinando la testa e sorridendo. Jane era rapita da quel sorriso, dalle sue fossette e dai quegli occhi che si illuminavano ogni volta che incontravano i suoi.  
"Ciao Maura, spero che tu non abbia impegni per il resto della giornata" le rispose con la sua voce calda e le aprì lo sportello per farla salire.  
"Mmmm, non lo so... aspetta che controllo" disse la ragazza facendo finta di consultare la sua agenda. "Ma guarda! Oggi sono libera!" terminò fissandola con uno sguardo seducente.  
"Perfetto, allora accomodati". Maura salendo vide una rosa sul sedile posteriore. Non disse nulla, ma un lieve senso di gelosia si fece strada in lei. Jane notò lo sguardo di Maura e fece un piccolo sorriso. Prima di mettere in moto si sporse prendendo il fiore. "Non era il caso di dartela davanti a tutta quella gente" si girò guardandola dritta negli occhi, il suo sguardo freddo e spietato ora era diventanto caldo e dolce. "Comunque questa è per te Maura" le disse porgendole il gentile omaggio. Maura diventò rossa, quella donna era l'unica che potesse farle provare emozioni così intense. Nessun uomo in passato era riuscito a farla rimanere pietrificata solo con un semplice e delicato gesto come quello che Jane aveva appena fatto per lei. Prese la rosa tra le sue mani tremanti, annusandola delicatamente e chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Allora sei pronta Maura? Si parte!" disse Jane girando la chiave.  
"Si parte? Ma dove andiamo?" le chiese un po' preoccupata ma incuriosita.  
"Fidati di me!" le rispose facendole l'occhiolino e regalandole uno dei suoi magnifici sorrisi.  
E via a tutto gas! Destinazione Portland.  
Maura era elettrizzata da questa nuova avventura, si era fatta rapire senza nessun timore da questa donna in un certo senso sconosciuta, per andare chissà dove. Non le era mai capitato di fidarsi così tanto di una persona. Jane aveva qualcosa che le faceva perdere la testa. Ma non era solo il suo aspetto fisico ad attrarla, perché c'era qualcosa di più profondo, era una sensazione di appartenenza che le completava e le univa in un'unica anima. La bionda si perse a guardarla. I suoi capelli neri e selvaggi erano stati domati in una coda di cavallo che permetteva di ammirare ancora meglio i tratti del suo viso. Erano decisi e spigolosi. Il suo profilo era perfetto, come quello di una dea greca... e le sue labbra erano invitanti e sensuali. Quanto le sarebbe piaciuto sentirle appoggiate alle sue. Poi Jane si girò facendole un sorriso che la fece vibrare nel profondo, guardandola con quegli occhi che contenevano un universo di passione, che lei avrebbe voluto tanto scoprire.  
"Che c'è?" le chiese la donna bruna con tono divertito.  
Maura arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo e giocando con le sue mani in grembo. "Niente, stavo... stavo guardando il paesaggio" mentì spudoratamente.  
Jane tolse una mano dal volante e la appoggiò alle sue, stringedole. "Quando arrosisci Maura Isles sei bellissima e mi distrai dalla guida!" le rispose ridendo, senza smettere di guardare la strada. La donna bionda divenne ancora più rossa in viso. "Oh ma dai, smettila!" le disse dandole un leggero buffetto sul braccio e nascondendosi il viso tra le mani, facendo ridere la mora ancora più forte. Jane non era mai stata così bene in vita sua accanto ad una donna... di solito dopo meno di mezz'ora voleva già scappare via! Ma con lei era diverso. Si sentiva tranquilla, serena e aveva voglia di ridere. Tutta la sua rabbia scemava quando incontrava lo sguardo magico di Maura. Si sentiva finalmente viva. A quel punto, visto che mancava poco all'arrivo, decise di accelerare un po'.  
Superata l'ultima curva videro il famoso faro di Cape Elisabeth, era quasi il tramonto e la luce del sole rifletteva sull'oceano rendendo quel luogo ancora più magico. Appena arrivate al Lobster Shack parcheggiarono. Jane scese e aprì la portiera a Maura, porgendole una mano per aiutarla a scendere. Raccolse la sua giacca dal sedile posteriore e la indossò. Poi si sciolse i capelli, lasciando la bionda senza fiato e completamente imbambolata.  
"Vuoi venire o preferisci che ti porti la cena qui?" le disse divertita tendendole di nuovo la mano. Maura la afferrò, stringedola. Era una stretta forte, piacevole e calda. Le sorrise.  
"Sei sempre così sarcastica?" le chiese.  
"Oh no, è che oggi sono di buon umore!" le rispose avvicinandosi e spostandole un ricciolo biondo dietro all'orecchio. Poi si incamminarono verso l'entrata. Una volta dentro Maura notò che il locale era vuoto. Jane si avvicinò al cameriere parlando sotto voce. L'uomo annuì con un sorriso.  
"Se le signore vogliono seguirmi" disse indicando la terrazza all'esterno. Fuori c'era un tavolo apparecchiato in modo semplice, con alcune candele e un secchiello di ghiaccio a lato del tavolo. La vista era mozzafiato, direttamente sull'oceano. Jane scostò la sedia facendo accomodare Maura. Poi si sedette di fronte a lei sorridendole. Il cameriere si avvicinò con una bottiglia di pregiato vino bianco, la stappò e lo fece assaggiare alla bruna "È ottimo grazie" il ragazzo riempì quindi i bicchieri delle due donne e si allontanò.  
"Allora ti piace questo posto?" le chiese  
"Oh Jane... è assolutamente perfetto, è incantevole e poi il panorama è da mozzare il fiato!" le rispose senza staccare lo sguardo da lei. "Ma siamo solo noi?" chiese guardandosi attorno.  
"Ovvio! Non volevo avere persone attorno che potessero darci fastidio. Siamo solo tu ed io, perché devo essere l'unica a poterti ammirare stasera..." le disse con voce seducente, portando il suo calice verso quello della bionda. Maura rimase senza parole. Non poteva credere che tutto questo stesse accadendo proprio a lei. Se era un sogno, non voleva assolutamente svegliarsi!  
Il cameriere portò il menù. Ordinarono dell'ottima aragosta e poi iniziarono a parlare un po' di loro. Maura raccontò del suo sogno di diventare medico, perché poter salvare vite umane era sempre stato ciò che avrebbe voluto fare. Parlò del fatto che si era trasferita da poco nel suo nuovo appartamento e della musica che le piaceva. Jane l'ascoltava sorridendole e scoprendo che questa donna era davvero una persona fantastica, intelligente e determinata, oltre che bellissima.  
"E tu invece, di che affari ti occupi?" le chiese Maura.  
"Import, export e costruzioni di immobili, ho parecchi interessi" le rispose senza dare troppe informazioni. "Diciamo che porto avanti l'impresa di famiglia" continuò ridendo. Poi le parlò dell'Italia, del fatto che amava le auto sportive e la buona cucina. "Qualche volta vorrei cucinare qualcosa per te" le disse prendendole la mano che era appoggiata sul tavolo.  
"Ne sarei onorata, magari qualcosa di italiano? Mi piacerebbe molto" le rispose Maura guardandola e intrecciando le dita con quelle della bruna.  
Poi si misero a guardare l'oceano, ad ascoltare il suono delle onde e a percepire il profumo delicato della brezza marina. Era tutto perfetto. Chiacchierarono ancora molto naturalmente, come due amiche d'infanzia. Ordinarono il dolce e appena Jane lo assaggiò disse "E' veramente molto buono, ma scommetto che non sarà mai dolce quanto te..."  
Maura rimase incantata dalle parole della mora. Finita la cena decisero di fare una passeggiata lungo la spiaggia. Illuminate dalla luna camminarono a lungo mano nella mano, ridendo e parlando ancora. Poi Jane si accorse che Maura stava tremando. "Ehi ma tu hai freddo?" Allora si fermò, togliendosi la giacca e avvolgendola attorno alle spalle di Maura. Il profumo della mora l'avvolse come una carezza.  
"Meglio se metti questa, prima che ti raffreddi" le disse Jane con voce bassa e calda mantenendo il contatto visivo e accarezzandole dolcemente le spalle. Maura si avvicinò appoggiando la testa sul petto della donna più alta e chiudendo gli occhi sussurrò "Grazie..."  
Jane la strinse a se, le prese il mento dolcemente e lo sollevo. "Prego..." e le diede un bacio leggero e delicato. Maura si abbandonò completamente alle sensazioni che le dava quel contatto tanto atteso. Mise le sue mani dietro al collo della bruna, avvicinandosi di più a lei e lasciandosi scappare un piccolo gemito. Jane giocò un po' con il labbro inferiore della donna bionda, mordicchiandolo... poi passò ad un bacio più deciso e sensuale che fece tremare le gambe ad entrambe. Persero la nozione del tempo... era passato un minuto? O forse un'ora? Si staccarono, guardandosi negli occhi e senza dirsi niente, perché non serviva farlo.  
Tornare all'auto era stato difficile, entrambe avrebbero voluto poter prolungare quel momento per sempre. Jane alzò la capotte dell'auto e fece accomodare Maura al suo interno, poi salì e mise in moto per tornare a Boston.  
Durante il tragitto nessuna delle due donne parlò. Erano ancora troppo emozionate e stordite da quel turbine di emozioni che le aveva appena travolte. Di tanto in tanto si guardavano e si scambiavano dolci sorrisi di complicità. La donna bionda si avvicinò il più possibile alla mora per poter appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, anche se la posizione non era proprio comodissima. Si abbandonò a quel dolce contatto, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Era molto tardi quando arrivarono all'appartamento di Maura. Jane spense il motore e si voltò a guardarla. Prese nuovamente il suo viso tra le mani e le diede un bacio lungo e morbido. Poi si staccò, con un sorriso che toccò nel profondo il cuore di Maura.  
"Dobbiamo salutarci?" le chiese Jane senza smettere di accarezzarle la guancia, la sua fronte premuta a quella della donna seduta al suo fianco. Maura era combattuta. Una parte di lei voleva disperatamente Jane, infatti la sua parte emozionale le gridava di non lasciarla andare... ma quella razionale la bloccava. Si stava innamorando di una donna... e questo forse era sbagliato, fuori dalle regole... doveva capire cosa sentisse realmente. Aveva bisogno di sezionare ogni singolo sentimento che provava e studiarlo, come era sempre stata abituata a fare.  
"Jane..." le rispose baciandola ancora e ancora "Io ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per capire cosa mi stia succedendo, è qualcosa di nuovo per me che mi sta sconvolgendo, ho paura... devo poter pensare e..." la sua frase venne interrotta dal bacio della bruna.  
"Ok, ok... non dobbiamo correre. Prenditi il tuo tempo. Ci sentiamo domani" le rispose dandole ancora un bacio. Scese dall'auto e le aprì la portiera, accompagnandola poi fino alla porta di casa.  
"Buona notte Maura" le sussurò vicino all'orecchio e poi le diede un leggerissimo bacio. La donna bionda aspettò ad entrare fino a quando non vide in lontananza le luci dei fanali della Chevrolet dissolversi nella notte.  
"Buona notte Jane..." mormorò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo carico di emozioni! Jane e Sara, ma soprattutto Jane e Maura! :D Ma un'astuta mossa di Paddy farà capire a Jane di che pasta è fatto... Commenti sul sito sono sempre molto graditi, buona lettura.**

Jane rientrò a casa, non riusciva togliersi dalla mente le labbra di Maura, sentiva ancora il suo dolce sapore.  
Non aveva mai provato così tante emozioni tutte insieme. Notò la luce accesa in cucina. Entrò e vide Sara, seduta ad aspettarla.  
"Ancora sveglia?" le chiese un po' imbarazzata.  
"Dove sei stata?" rispose la donna con tono nervoso.  
"Che significa questo?" domandò Jane.  
"Ti ho chiesto dove sei stata Jane, che hai fatto fino a quest'ora?" Sara iniziò ad alzare il tono della voce.  
"Ehi Sara calmati! Sono andata a ritirare la mia nuova auto e ho voluto provarla ok? E poi non sono affari tuoi!" Jane sbuffò e uscì per andare di sopra.  
"Non sono affari miei? Ma cosa stai dicendo? Io sono la tua compagna Jane e ho diritto di sapere dove vai!" le rispose arrabbiata seguendola in camera.  
"Che stai facendo?" guardò Jane che prendeva il suo pigiama.  
"Stasera dormo nell'altra camera" le rispose seccata senza guardarla.  
"Jane cosa cavolo stai dicendo?" Sara cercò di prenderla per un braccio ma le sfuggì. La rincorse per la stanza. "Perché fai così Jane?"  
"Perché mi da fastidio che mi controlli, vengo qui dopo una giornata del cavolo e devo subire anche te, io sono stu..." non finì la frase. Uno schiaffo forte la lasciò senza parole. Intontita. Si portò la mano sulla guancia fissando la compagna.  
"Non puoi trattarmi così! Maledizione Jane! Chi è che ti sta allontanando da me, avanti dimmelo!" Sara era in lacrime la mano ancora sospesa in aria. Tremava di rabbia e dolore. Jane aveva la guancia che le bruciava, gli occhi bassi e nella sua voce un tono angosciato.  
"Ma che dici, non c'è nessuno! Ho solo fatto un dannatissimo giro con la mia auto!" continuò mentendo spudoratamente. Come poteva mai dirle che era attratta da un'altra donna e che aveva passato una serata fantastica con lei. Che non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei... Come poteva? La guardava piangere e le faceva male il cuore.  
"Sara, andiamo a dormire, domani ne riparliamo ok?" Jane cercò di rassicurala si avvicinandosi e accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli.  
"Dormi con me, fai l'amore con me Jane!" le rispose aggrappandosi a lei, battendole i pugni sul petto, piangendo disperatamente.  
"Sara smettila, adesso andiamo a dormire! Domani devo alzarmi presto per vedermi con i ragazzi" le prese i polsi fermandola. Si avvicinò dandole un piccolo bacio sulla fronte, non avrebbe sopportato di rimanere ancora a lungo nella stessa stanza con lei, perché vederla piangere e reagire in quel modo la stava sconvolgendo.  
Sara si allontanò da lei, la guardò ancora con le lacrime agli occhi, ma non disse più nulla. Lasciò la stanza, con un vuoto dentro e un dolore atroce che la stava logorando.  
Appena la porta si chiuse Jane si buttò sul letto. Si copri il viso con le mani "Ammazzare una persona è più facile che gestire due donne" disse a bassa voce.  
Sara si svegliò verso le sette, non aveva dormito molto e aveva gli occhi ancora gonfi di pianto.  
Non le era mai successo di discutere con la sua compagna in quel modo, tanto da farle prendere la decisione di dormire in un'altra stanza. Certo era normale litigare, ma quello che era successo la sera precedente era più grave. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava, Jane era cambiata. Ormai era distante e fredda. Sara aveva subito tanti tradimenti, ma alla fine Jane era sempre tornata da lei. Ma questa volta era diverso e ne era più che convinta.  
Entrò in camera per svegliarla, ma il letto era vuoto. Scese giù, lei era al telefono. Si diresse in cucina per preparare la colazione. Appena terminata la chiamata Jane la raggiunse.  
"Ti sto preparando il caffè" disse Sara con un tono triste. Jane la guardò senza farsi vedere. Era dispiaciuta, aveva notato gli occhi rossi e il suo viso stanco e tirato. Ma non disse altro. Non voleva tornare a discutere. Si limitò solo a dire lo stretto necessario  
"Devo uscire, Korsak mi aspetta".  
Sara alzò lo sguardo, la stava perdendo e doveva capire contro chi avrebbe dovuto lottare per riaverla. "Buon lavoro Jane" disse con un tono freddo e distaccato. Jane non ci fece neanche caso, prese le chiavi e scappò.

Maura era all'università e, se non fosse stato per gli sbadigli che ogni tanto faceva, avrebbe ascoltato la lezione con piacere. Ma la sua mente era troppo distratta, perché stava ancora pensando a quello che era successo la sera prima.  
Susie notò il viso stanco e le bisbigliò. "Hai fatto tardi ieri eh?"  
"Oddio Susie, non puoi capire!" le rispose con un sorriso sognante.  
"Invece ti capisco eccome! Ho visto com'era vestita la tua spasimante e cavolo le sarei saltata addosso anche io!" le rispose l'amica ridacchiando.  
"Susie?! Ma per chi mi hai preso? Sono una signora!" rise Maura.  
Da dietro di sentì il borbottio di un compagno che le intimava di fare silenzio. Le due amiche si guardarono ridendo. "Dopo ti racconto!" bisbigliò Maura e Susie annuì.

Erano quasi le undici e trenta. Jane, Korsak e i suoi scagnozzi erano fuori dal bar, il loro ritrovo abituale. Nel pomeriggio avevano un incontro con un loro alleato. Jane notò una cadillac nera passare lentamente e vide a bordo tre uomini, uno al volante e due dietro.  
Si avvicinò a Korsak. "Cadillac nera Korsak!" ma non fece in tempo a parlare. Vide scendere due uomini con un mitra.  
"Sono gli uomini di Paddy! Scappiamo!" urlò Korsak prendendo per un braccio Jane.  
Gli irlandesi mirarono contro il gruppo. Un inferno di proiettili vennero sparati contro le auto e sulle vetrine dei negozi. C'era gente che urlava scappando, sedie che cadevano, tavoli ribaltati. Daniela fu presa di striscio al braccio, gli altri riuscirono a scappare illesi. I due della banda rivale risalirono velocemente in macchina, fuggendo. Jane corse verso la sua amica che nel frattempo era rimasta seduta a terra, nascosta dietro ad un'auto.  
"Daniela tutto ok? Ma sei ferita!" le disse vedendo l'amica che premeva sul braccio con la mano sporca di sangue.  
"Niente... è solo un graffio" rispose lei tenendo sotto controllo il dolore e stringendo i denti.  
"Korsak portiamola da me, dobbiamo medicarla!" La caricarono in auto e partirono a tutta velocità verso casa. Appena arrivati fecero sedere Daniela sul divano, cercando di non farla sanguinare troppo.  
"Cosa è successo?!" chiese Sara spaventata.  
"Prendi delle bende, non è nulla di grave" le ordinò Jane. Sara corse a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso e subito pensò a curare la sorella. Jane era così arrabbiata che diede un pugno al mobile della cucina, ammaccandolo e facendosi un profondo taglio alla mano.  
"Jane, smettila" disse Korsak con calma.  
"Potevamo morire tutti! Bastardi!" bisbigliò Jane.  
"Ma siamo qui, adesso quello che serve è beccare gli uomini di Paddy"  
"Non vedo l'ora" disse Jane, mettendo la mano sotto al rubinetto per lavare via il sangue  
"Jane cosa sta succedendo!" urlò Sara guardandola.  
"Sara hai medicato Daniela? Allora non fare domande!" le rispose infastidita.  
"Ma Jane..."  
"No Sara, non una parola! Vai di sopra e preparami la valigia, andiamo a New York". La donna aprì bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma poi decise di rimanere in silenzio. Salì in camera e fece ciò che le era stato ordinato, perché quando Jane era in quello stato, era meglio evitare discussioni.  
"Quando vuoi partire?" chiese Korsak.  
"Domani stesso" rispose la donna.  
"Ok, poi fammi sapere in che modo dovremo agire" disse annuendo.  
"Prepara i ragazzi, appena torno distruggeremo tutto quello che troveremo davanti!" rispose infuriata.  
Korsak annuì, Jane si avvicinò a Daniela. "Tu resti qui, tornerò fra pochi giorni" le disse, assicurandosi che la ferita avesse smesso di sanguinare.  
"Va bene Jane" le rispose Daniela con un sorriso tirato.  
"Dai ragazzi tornate a casa, vi aggiornerò presto". I ragazzi lasciarono la casa di Jane. Presto avrebbe avuto luogo un altro agguato.

Constance era a Boston per una mostra e decise di passare a trovare la figlia. Erano sedute sul divano sorseggiando del the e parlando amichevolmente della mostra che stava organizzando e di altri eventi in programma.  
"Mi ha fatto piacere che sei passata a trovarmi" disse Maura con un sorriso.  
"Perché non dovevo Maura? Lo sai che tu per me sei mia figlia a tutti gli effetti".  
"Lo so che non hai mai approvato le scelte di Paddy. Tu e papà mi avete adottato per farmi avere un futuro migliore e ve ne sono grata. Mi avete dato un cognome, l'amore e la possibilità di realizzarmi". Maura aveva gli occhi lucidi, Constance era la sua seconda madre.  
"Io ci sarò sempre per te" rispose la donna stringendole la mano.  
"Adesso mi devi scusare, si è fatto tardi e devo ancora passare in galleria" Constance appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino e si alzò.  
"Certo madre, non preoccuparti. E' stato bello rivederti e poter chiacchierare un po' con te". L'aiutò a mettersi il soprabito e l'accompagnò alla porta.  
"Allora ci vediamo per la cena di beneficenza" le disse.  
"Certo, con vero piacere" rispose Maura dandole un bacio sulle guance. Salutata la madre chiuse la porta. Si avviò per prendere le tazze e lavarle quando venne fermata dal suono del campanello.  
"Cosa hai dimentica..." disse aprendo la porta, ma non finì la frase perché si accorse che non era sua madre.  
"Buongiorno splendore..."  
"Jane!"  
"Posso entrare?" disse la mora sorridendo.  
"Scusami, mi hai preso di sorpresa.. E' che non ti aspettavo... Ma certo, accomodati pure!" rispose Maura balbettando. Jane entrò e lanciò uno sguardo veloce all'appartamento, che era molto ordinato. C'era buon profumo e lo stile era moderno. Le piacque subito.  
"Aspettavi qualcun'altro?" chiese Jane.  
"No, era solo venuta a trovarmi mia madre, anzi strano che tu non l'abbia vista uscire poco fa" rispose la bionda.  
"Ah sì certo che l'ho vista... quindi quella bellissima donna che ho incrociato era tua madre? Ora capisco da chi hai preso" le rispose con un sorriso.  
"Veramente è la mia madre adottiva, ma ti ringrazio lo stesso per il complimento" disse Maura arrossendo. Poi continuò. "Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"  
"Sì grazie, hai una birra?" chiese la mora.  
"Temo di non poterti accontentare purtroppo" rispose la padrona di casa.  
"Allora un caffè andrà benissimo!" disse Jane ridendo.  
Maura si diresse verso i fornelli per preparare il caffè.  
La bruna vide alcune tele appoggiate in un angolo del soggiorno "Sono veramente belli quei quadri!" esclamò  
"Fanno parte dei dipinti per la mostra che sta curando mia madre. Li adoro e me ne ha lasciati alcuni, ma non trovo mai tempo per appenderli".  
Maura si avvicinò con la tazza e la offrì a Jane, che le chiese "Tu non lo prendi?"  
"Non gradisco molto il caffè, preferisco il the" le rispose e si sedette. Jane si mise accanto a lei. La sua vicinanza la intimidiva molto, specialmente dopo il bacio del giorno prima poiché si sentiva ancora più coinvolta. Jane era più tranquilla dopo la sfuriata avuta poco prima con i suoi ragazzi, ma solo la vista dei meravigliosi occhi verdi di Maura riusciva a placare completamente il suo animo.  
"Complimenti per lo stile, mi piace!" disse Jane posando la tazza sul tavolo. Poi accavallò le gambe e si girò verso di lei per osservarla meglio con uno di quegli sguardi da mozzare il fiato.  
"Grazie..." le rispose Maura prendendo le tazze per posarle nel lavandino, cercando di nascondere a Jane il suo imbarazzo, visto che stava cominciando nuovamente a mancarle il respiro. Quando si girò per ritornare al divano, Jane era già dietro di lei. Si fissarono intensamente per un tempo indeterminato... lo sguardo magnetico della mora l'aveva catturata ancora una volta, annullando completamente ogni sua difesa. Sentì le mani di Jane sui suoi fianchi che dolcemente l'accarezzavano, poi la bruna la spinse leggermente verso il mobile.  
"Jane..." disse Maura con voce tremante, ormai era completamente persa. Ogni contatto con questa donna le provocava una scossa emozionale che azzerava ogni suo intento razionale. Guardava le sue labbra, quelle bellissime labbra dall'aspetto morbido e invitante... tutto ciò che desiderava era sfiorarle ancora una volta, sentirle appoggiate alle sue. Fece un sospiro tremante. Jane non aveva mai smesso di fissarla. I suoi occhi erano diventati ancora più scuri, come una notte priva di stelle. Si avvicinò di più a lei, le sollevò il mento con una mano e con il pollice cominciò a tracciare il contorno delle labbra della bionda lentamente, sensualmente.  
"Maura... oh Maura... Non so cosa tu mi stia facendo, ma ieri sera hai catturato un pezzo del mio cuore e ora non posso più fare a meno di pensare a te, sei diventata la mia ossessione... non posso più aspettare, devo averti, devo sentirti, devo..."  
Maura al suono di quelle parole non capì più nulla, al diavolo la razionalità! Prese il viso di Jane tra le mani e si scagliò su di lei baciandola.  
Si sentì avvolgere da un caldo piacere. Quelle labbra, quel sapore, la sua pelle. Capì che voleva di più da quella misteriosa donna e non le importava se questo fosse sbagliato, se fosse fuori dalle regole. Nessuno le aveva mai fatto sentire emozioni come quelle che stava provando in quel momento. C'era qualcosa di magico tra di loro, qualcosa che le legava come il filo rosso del destino unisce cuore e anima di chi si ama. Le mani di Jane iniziarono a muoversi sul corpo di Maura, che fremeva dal desiderio e che iniziò ad emettere piccoli gemiti.  
"Non ho mai avuto il desiderio di baciare una donna prima di incontrarti... Jane, credo che tu stia per sconvolgere completamente la mia vita..." le disse stringendosi ancora di più alla bellissima mora, che non smetteva di baciarla e di toccarla con passione e dolcezza.  
Maura le sfilò la giacca, facendola cadere a terra. Guardando intensamente la donna di fronte a lei arrossendo disse "Jane... mi piacerebbe poterti scoprire di più, ma ho paura...".  
Un tenero sorriso apparve sul volto di Jane. Prese le mani della donna bionda e lentamente la guidò aiutandola a slacciarle i bottoni della sua camicia di seta, poi lasciò la presa. Maura titubante accarezzò lentamente la sua pelle, scoprendo quanto fosse morbida e si avvicinò un po' dandole un leggero bacio vicino al petto. Fermandosi timorosa di aver osato forse troppo.  
"Andiamo in camera" sussurrò Jane con voce profonda all'orecchio della bionda che le sorrise dolcemente, la prese per mano e la guidò verso la sua stanza da letto. Maura non riusciva a contenere il tornado di sensazioni che la stava travolgendo e appena entrate nella camera da letto ricominciarono a baciarsi senza controllo. Qualcosa di nuovo stava nascendo dentro di lei, desiderava sentirla nel profondo dell'anima, come una sinfonia che le accendeva i sensi. Avrebbe voluto sentirla suonare per tutta la notte... Jane la fece adagiare delicatamente sul letto, poi si guardarono con un sorriso complice sul volto.  
Jane non aveva mai provato tutte queste emozioni con le sue avventure di una notte. Tutte le sue storie erano fatte di sesso senza coinvolgimenti.  
Neanche quando era con Sara, nonostante tutto l'affetto che provava per lei, riusciva a sentirsi tanto bene e in pace con se stessa. Ma questa volta era diverso, si trovava di fronte all'unica donna che per la prima volta riusciva a farle battere forte il cuore... questa volta non voleva solo prendere, ma voleva donare tutta se stessa a quella splendida creatura…  
Jane iniziò ad accarezzare il viso di Maura che ricambiava dandole piccoli baci sulla mano… poi si avvicinò ancora di più a lei e appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle della bionda… era un bacio leggero e delicato, quasi come se volesse soffiare via tutte le paure e le insicurezze della sua partner… la guardò dritta negli occhi e le disse "Non ti preoccupare piccola, lasciati guidare dal tuo cuore... perché quando il cuore è convinto, non sbagli mai". Jane infilò lentamente le sue mani sotto la maglia di Maura. Le sue dita sfiorarono delicatamente la pelle della sua amante, cercando di trasmetterle un senso di sicurezza. La bionda sussultò sotto il tocco di quelle dita e sospirò alzando un po' la schiena dal letto per lasciare che la mora le sfilasse l'indumento. Maura indossava un delizioso reggiseno color pesca. Jane la guardò, si avvicinò al suo orecchio e le sussurrò "Sei bellissima" iniziando a giocare con il suo lobo. Poi lasciò una scia di caldi e umidi baci lungo il collo della bionda giungendo fino al suo seno ancora prigioniero... allora mise una mano dietro la schiena di Maura e con un'abile mossa le slacciò il reggipetto, liberandolo. Rimase sbalordita dalla perfezione di quella visione che si era appena presentata davanti ai suoi occhi. Iniziò ad assaporare quella pelle candida e pian piano si spostò verso i capezzoli, leccandoli e succhiandoli delicatamente fino a farli inturgidire. Maura gemeva ad ogni contatto che la lingua di Jane aveva con il suo corpo "Jane... Oh Jane, io..." sospirò e la tirò verso di se per inebriarsi del suo profumo e sentire la sensazione che le avrebbero dato le sue labbra a contatto con la pelle della bruna. Jane si sfilò del tutto la camicia e la guardò con uno sguardo carico di passione e desiderio. Maura le si avvicinò cercando di trasmetterle le stesse emozioni che aveva provato lei poco prima. I suoi baci erano timidi e ancora insicuri, ma ogni volta che le sue labbra sfioravano Jane, quest'ultima veniva attraversata da piccole scosse di piacere. Poi la bionda si fece coraggio quando il suo cuore finalmente prese il posto della ragione e un'esplosione di emozioni s'impossesò di lei. Prese il viso di Jane tra le sue mani, tirandola a se con un bacio passionale. Le loro lingue si incontrarono e iniziarono a danzare sensualmente. "Stringimi Jane, stringimi più forte che puoi e non lasciarmi andare" le disse con un sospiro tremante. La donna bruna si accese di desiderio e le aprì la lampo della gonna, togliendogliela. Poi salì su di lei, ricominciando di nuovo a baciare selvaggiamente tutto il suo corpo. Ad ogni bacio un brivido attraversava la pelle di Maura, che si sentiva finalmente libera di lasciarsi andare.  
Premette il suo corpo contro quello di Jane, voleva sentirla completamente. La mora lasciava sul suo addome tanti piccoli e caldi baci, mentre le mani di Maura correvano disperatamente sulla schiena della sua partner per aggrapparsi a qualcosa che non le facesse perdere completamente il controllo. Il respiro diventò affannoso, la bionda che teneva gli occhi chiusi baciò il petto di Jane percependo il calore e il profumo della sua pelle, poi continuò lentamente la sua esplorazione. La sua mano scese verso il bottone dei pantaloni, aprendolo. Poi passò alla cerniera che scese senza fatica permettendole di poter appoggiare entrambe le mani sui glutei di Jane stringendoli, accarezzandoli e tirandola ancora più ferocemente verso di se. Jane stava mantenendo a fatica il controllo del suo corpo, perché la sensazione delle mani di Maura su di lei stava alimentando un vero incendio, così scese fino al punto più caldo della donna bionda che inarcò la schiena gemendo e graffiando la pelle della bruna, che non riuscì più a trattenersi e le sfilò con decisione gli slip. Poi tornò al punto di partenza e iniziò a baciare delicatamente l'intimo di Maura, dapprima sfiorando appena la pelle con le sue labbra e poi, percependo il bisogno della sua amante di un contatto più profondo, incominciò ad usare la sua lingua per darle ancora più piacere... La bionda strinse sempre di più le lenzuola tra le mani, in un crescendo di sensazioni che la condussero all'estasi.  
Jane si sdraiò accanto a Maura "Ci sono sogni che vengono a trovarci e ci lasciano appagati al risveglio, poi ci sono sogni che rendono la vita degna di essere vissuta. Tu sei quel sogno Maura" e la prese tra le braccia per rassicurarla facendole appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, accarezzandole dolcemente il viso e i capelli fino a quando la sua partner si addormentò serenamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10. Mentre la storia tra le due protagoniste continua, Jane deve andare a New York per definire alcune cose con Michael Corleone e conosceremo un pò di storia della famiglia Rizzoli. Buona lettura e grazie per i commenti.**

Jane si svegliò all'alba. Maura era lì, accanto a lei che dormiva ancora profondamente.  
Fece un sorriso, per la prima volta non sentiva l'esigenza di scappare per correre da Sara. Stava bene, dannatamente bene. Maura aprì leggermente gli occhi incrociando lo sguardo di Jane.  
"Buongiorno" disse stiracchiandosi.  
"Buongiorno Maura" le rispose accarezzandola.  
"Ho dormito meravigliosamente bene" rispose appoggiando la testa sul petto della bruna.  
"Si è sentito!" ridacchiò Jane.  
"Ho russato?" disse alzando il viso, diventando paonazza nel vedere Jane che rideva. "Non ridere Jane, ti prego dimmi che non russavo!"  
"Non russavi tranquilla, donna sei salva" le rispose strizzandole l'occhio.  
"Sei cattiva a prendermi in giro, io non russo mai!" disse Maura con aria compiaciuta.  
"Che programmi hai oggi?" chiese Jane.  
"Ho un corso alle dieci poi vedo Susie, perché? Vuoi rapirmi di nuovo?" disse Maura guardandola negli occhi. Jane contraccambiò lo sguardo senza parlare, catturata dal bellissimo viso dell'unica donna capace di farle perdere la cognizione del tempo, sarebbe rimasta ore immersa in quei meravigliosi occhi verdi. Poi sospirò "Mi piacerebbe rapirti di nuovo, ma devo andare a New York per affari".  
"Oh che peccato!" esclamò la bionda un po' dispiaciuta.  
"Solo un paio di giorni, ma tu tieni la valigia pronta che appena torno ti rapisco nuovamente!" disse Jane stringendola a se, accortasi della delusione sul suo viso.  
"Mi piace quando mi rapisci" sorrise Maura sdraiandosi su di lei e muovendosi lentamente.  
"Uhmmmm! Comincia a piacere anche a me..." rispose Jane stringendo più a se il sensualissimo e nudo corpo sopra di lei. Si baciarono intensamente, accendendo di nuovo la passione... i loro programmi potevano aspettare!

Sara aveva preparato tutto per la partenza aspettava solo Jane, che anche questa volta non era rientrata. Dopo la scenata del giorno prima aveva capito che non era il caso di fare altre domande. Andò quindi in cucina per prepararsi qualcosa di caldo, quando sentì la porta aprirsi. Jane entrò. "Sara?"  
"Sono in cucina!" fu la risposta.  
Jane la raggiunse "Hai fatto le valige?"  
"Sì Jane" le rispose.  
"Tra tre ore abbiamo il volo, telefono a mio padre" Jane si dileguò in un lampo senza più scusarsi come faceva un tempo.

Maura era al suo corso, ma non era molto attenta alla lezione perché ripensava alla notte passata con Jane ed era felice. Si sentiva come una principessa, corteggiata e amata.  
Ripensava ad ogni piccolo contatto, al modo così dolce e carico di passione che aveva Jane nel fare l'amore, alle delicate parole che le aveva detto per rassicurarla... ma soprattutto al fatto di trovarsi in sintonia anche nei più piccoli dettagli. Sentiva che non c'era solo semplice attrazione fisica tra di loro, ma che si stava sviluppando qualcosa di più completo.

Jane stava controllando le ultime cose, quando udì il suono di un clacson. Il taxi era arrivato. Chiamó Sara, chiusero la porta e si avviarono all'aeroporto.  
Appena atterrate a New York vennero accolte dall'autista della famiglia, che le accompagnò a casa.  
Angela aveva appena finito di preparare la cena insieme alla cameriera.  
La matriarca, così i figli l'avevano soprannominata, era una brava madre sempre presente nella vita dei figli, specialmente in quella di Jane. D'altronde la ragazza aveva sempre avuto un carattere molto sicuro sin da piccola, era determinata e ambiziosa, molto difficile da controllare.  
"Ma' siamo arrivate!" urlò come faceva solitamente e Angela corse ad abbracciarla.  
"Jane, piccola mia come stai? Ho saputo dell'agguato!" disse stringendola forte.  
"Sto bene mamma!" rispose cercando di sfuggire alla stretta della donna. "Papà dov'è?" chiese dopo essersi liberata.  
"Nello studio, vai pure da lui. Sara vieni, ti aiuto con i bagagli".  
Frank era seduto sulla poltrona, vicino alla finestra, stava leggendo un libro. Era capace di rimanere per ore immerso nella lettura. Il suo vero nome era Francesco Rizzoli, ma in America fu ribattezzato Frank. Sposò la sua amica d'infanzia Angela, che gli regalò tre figli.  
Il suo cognome in Italia era molto conosciuto. Tramandato da generazioni, quando poi si alleò con i Corleone della mafia siciliana, acquisì ancora più potere. Conobbe Don Vito in Sicilia. Frank ci andava spesso per le vacanze.  
Erano piccoli ma già con le idee ben chiare sul loro futuro, volevano comandare il mondo. Un patto di sangue li unì, accompagnando la loro ascesa al potere.  
Don Vito quando era ancora giovane decise di andare in America, riuscendo a diventare il capo dei capi. Frank restò in Italia per gestire gli affari. Fino a quando la sua primogenita fu pronta per ruoli importanti. A quel punto Frank raggiunse l'amico in America seguito dalla moglie.  
"Disturbo?" una voce familiare lo distolse dalla lettura.  
"Jane piccola, sei arrivata" disse il padre chiudendo il libro e andandole incontro.  
"Si, da poco pa'..." rispose lei.  
Il vecchio abbracciò la figlia tenendola stretta a se. Jane, a differenza di quelli della madre, adorava gli abbracci del padre perché la facevano sentire amata e protetta. Restarono per un po' così, poi Frank ruppe il silenzio.  
"Siediti figliola, cosa è successo?" chiese il padre preoccupato, mettendosi vicino a lei.  
"Non ce l'aspettavamo, avevamo quasi tutti i membri della famiglia con noi... siamo vivi per miracolo" rispose Jane gesticolando vistosamente.  
"Paddy ha grandi risorse, ecco perché bisogna eliminarlo" rispose l'uomo.  
"Sì pa', ma é blindato ed è impossibile arrivare a lui direttamente, quindi dobbiamo aspettare quando andrà a fuori con la figlia".  
"Se ci sarà la guerra tra clan, non credo che uscirà con lei Jane".  
"Ho già un piano" disse Jane guardando il padre soddisfatta.  
"Perfetto figliola, domani andremo da Micheal" Frank appoggió la mano sulla spalla della figlia per cercare di alzarsi, gli anni si facevano sentire anche per lui.  
"Adesso andiamo a mangiare figliola". Jane annuì, si alzò e uscirono insieme dallo studio.  
Nel salone c'era Tommy, che quando vide la sorella le andò incontro per salutarla.  
"Jane!" le disse con un sorriso.  
Tommy il secondogenito dei Rizzoli era un ragazzo tutto d'un pezzo. Da poco aveva intrapreso la carriera politica.  
"Ciao uomo d'affari" disse abbracciandolo e chiese "Come vanno le cose?"  
"Bene, ho iniziato la campagna elettorale" rispose il giovane.  
"Andrà tutto alla grande, sono orgogliosa di te" disse Jane dandogli un piccolo pugno sul petto facendo sorridere Angela, che era fiera del bel rapporto che legava quei due fratelli così diversi.  
"Sedetevi a tavola, è pronto" disse con il cuore gonfio di gioia.  
Si sedettero. Mancava solo Frankie impegnato con Micheal Corleone.  
La cameriera iniziò a servire, per l'occasione Angela fece preparare i cannelloni, il piatto preferito da Jane.  
"Sara, come ti trovi a Boston?" chiese Angela.  
La ragazza la guardò con un pò di malinconia negli occhi, poi rispose "Bene Angela, ma la mia famiglia mi manca molto".  
Jane restò silenziosa continuando a mangiare, Angela non potè non notare l'indifferenza della figlia, qualcosa era cambiato e forse il loro rapporto era agli sgoccioli. Decise di cambiare discorso per non mettere le ragazze in difficoltà.  
"Tommy ho parlato con Padre Rino, ci appoggerà per le elezioni".  
"Grazie ma', è importante avere una persona stimata e seguita come lui" rispose Tommy mostrando il suo fantastico sorriso. La sua bellezza era paragonabile a quella di un angelo, capelli biondi e occhi chiari ereditati dalla madre, era un ragazzo molto corteggiato e ben visto.  
"Domani terrò un convegno a Washington" esclamò il ragazzo.  
"Sono orgoglioso di te" disse il padre facendogli un sorriso.  
"Dopo posso usare il telefono nello studio?" chiese Jane sorseggiando l'ultimo goccio di vino, notando lo sguardo sospettoso di Sara.  
"Certo figliola" disse Frank con un sorriso.  
Appena finirono di cenare, presero un whisky e subito dopo Jane si avviò verso lo studio.  
Entrò assicurandosi che la porta fosse ben chiusa. Si sedette alla scrivania del padre e formò il numero di telefono di Maura.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ciao Maura".  
"Jane! Che bella sorpresa!" rispose la donna sedendosi sul divano.  
"Ti ho disturbato?" chiese la mora.  
"No, no, stavo studiando ma non riesco a concentrarmi..." rispose la bionda.  
"Ah no? E come mai" disse Jane sorridendo.  
"Colpa tua! Non riesco a dimenticare la scorsa notte. Se ci penso mi vengono ancora i brividi" rispose con un sospiro. "Mi manchi... quando torni?"  
Jane fece una risata dolce "Presto, ho un piccolo affare da sistemare qui, ma sarà una cosa veloce e poi torno da te, non vedo l'ora..." le disse con una voce bassa e carica di desiderio.  
Maura emise un gemito."Jane, non dirmi queste cose..."  
"Perchè no? Se non fossi qui a New York stasera sarei accanto a te... a baciarti, ad accarezzare il tuo bellissimo corpo... "  
"Oh Dio... basta ti prego non torturarmi ancora!" disse Maura giocando nervosamente con il filo del telefono.  
Jane rise ancora. "Ora purtroppo ti devo salutare piccola, ci vediamo presto".  
"Buona notte Jane..." rispose dolcemente e riagganciò. Poi si alzò e aprì un cassettino tirando fuori il fazzoletto di Jane, lo annusò come la prima volta che si era accorta di averlo e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

Erano le otto del mattino e Jane era sveglia da un bel po'. Sorseggiava il caffè macchiato con il latte mentre era in piedi davanti alla finestra del salone che si affacciava sul retro del giardino. La sua testa era invasa da pensieri, rifletteva sulla vecchia vita tranquilla che aveva in Italia con Sara e realizzò che era in netto contrasto con quella turbolenta che stava vivendo oggi a Boston, tra regolamenti di conti, sparatorie e agguati. Ma c'era un lato positivo in tutto ciò: la travolgente storia che stava vivendo con Maura Isles. La sua ossessione verso questa donna le faceva paura, non capiva perché sentiva una morsa allo stomaco ogni volta che la pensava. Non riusciva proprio a controllare questo nuovo sentimento e la cosa non andava bene, perché lei doveva essere fredda e razionale.  
"Jane?" la chiamó Angela.  
"Ehi ma', buongiorno" esclamò la figlia.  
"Buongiorno piccola, va tutto bene?" chiese Angela accortasi che la figlia non l'aveva nemmeno sentita entrare.  
"Sì certo..." rispose subito, allontanandosi dalla finestra, sperando così di non subire un terzo grado dalla madre  
"Vado in camera a preparami" disse e posò la tazza sul tavolo, avviandosi velocemente verso le scale.  
"Puoi scappare ed evitarmi Jane, ma tu sei mia figlia. Riesco a capire se c'è qualcosa che non va anche se non parli..." le fece notare la madre  
Jane si fermò a metà della rampa bloccata dalle parole della donna e si voltò guardandola negli occhi. "Allora sai dirmi cosa mi sta succedendo?" le rispose con tanta disperazione nella voce.  
Angela si avvicinò, prendendole le mani "Oh Jane, ho visto come guardavi Sara ieri sera... e ho visto una nuova luce nei tuoi occhi da quando hai rimesso piede in questa casa. Chiunque sia la causa di tutto ciò, deve essere molto speciale per aver catturato l'attenzione di Jane Rizzoli". La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo perché non le andava di parlare e cercò un modo per cambiare discorso, ma udì una voce che la salvò dal momento imbarazzante "Sorella, finalmente!"  
"Ehi Frankie" Jane si liberò dalle mani della madre per abbracciare il fratello.  
Frankie era sempre stato il fratello preferito. L'ultimo dei Rizzoli, promessa del baseball in attesa di una risposta dalla società dei New York Yankees, dove aveva fatto un provino diverso tempo prima. Nel frattempo frequentava la casa dei Corleone perché era diventato il loro autista.  
"Sono felice di vederti Jane!" le disse contraccambiando l'abbraccio.  
"Anch'io" rispose la donna accarezzandogli il viso. "Vieni con noi dal padrino?" continuò.  
"Sì, vi scorterò fino alla villa" ridacchiò il fratello.  
Jane non approvava che Frankie passasse il suo tempo con la famiglia Corleone, aveva sempre avuto un istinto di protezione verso i suoi fratelli. Dei tre Rizzoli lei era la più forte e sicura, al contrario dei due ragazzi che erano molto fragili.  
"Il mondo è davvero cambiato allora! Tu che scorti me?" Jane sorrise. "Dai usciamo un pò in giardino, è una bella giornata" prese il fratello sotto braccio e si avviarono fuori.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11. Jane incontra il boss che guida New York, Michael Corleone per stringere nuove alleanze. La storia tra le due ragazze continua anche se Sara è sempre più consapevole del fatto che Jane si sta allontanando da lei. Grazie come sempre per i vostri commenti.**

Maura era pronta per dare un altro esame, era tesa visto che negli ultimi tempi non aveva studiato molto a causa di Jane, che era entrata nella sua vita sconvolgendola totalmente, facendole perdere il controllo e la ragione. La sua relazione era molto pericolosa, perché la società negli anni '60 non era pronta per poter accettare l'amore tra due donne, ma forse era proprio questo sentimento che le dava la forza e il coraggio di andare avanti, malgrado tutto. E poi Jane era così diversa da qualsiasi persona avesse mai incontrato prima. Il suo lato misterioso e protettivo la incuriosiva, ne era affascinata, rapita e si sentiva già così presa da lei, tanto da farle mancare il fiato.  
Per non parlare della sua voce calda e sexy. Il solo sentirla al telefono la sera prima le aveva provocato un colpo al cuore. Istintivamente aveva appoggiato le mani sul petto per paura che le uscisse.  
A differenza di Jane lei aveva già capito. Perché chi ha provato l'amore, ne riconosce i sintomi.

I due fratelli Rizzoli e il padre si recarono nella roccaforte dei Corleone.  
Micheal era nel vigneto a scegliere l'uva migliore, si girò sentendo il rumore dei passi alle sue spalle.  
"Frank" disse Michael.  
"Salve Padrino" rispose Frank baciandogli la mano.  
"Frank, chiamami Michael ti prego" sussurrò il boss trattenendo la mano dell'uomo.  
"Va bene Michael, lei é Jane" indicando la figlia con lo sguardo.  
"Salve Padrino" la ragazza si avvicinò prese la mano del boss per baciargliela.  
"No Jane, lascia stare" fermando l'azione rispettosa della ragazza. Michael rimase incantato perché notò che aveva un viso bellissimo in cui erano incastonati due occhi profondi e glaciali.  
"Frank complimenti, tua figlia é davvero bella" disse il boss.  
"Grazie Michael" rispose Frank soddisfatto.  
Michael si avvicinò ancora di più alla donna, pochi centimetri li dividevano. Rimase a guardarla negli occhi senza fiatare. Jane restò immobile fissandolo senza batter ciglio, come se fosse una sfida. La cicatrice sul sopracciglio destro di Michael lo rendeva più minaccioso, ma Jane non aveva paura. Nessuno riusciva a spaventarla e turbare il suo animo. Restarono a fissarsi per una decina di secondi. Poi il boss fece un passo indietro, sorridendo.  
"Conosco quello sguardo, sei uguale a me Jane, Boston dovrà essere sotto il tuo comando".  
"Boston sarà solo l'inizio, quello che voglio è che i nostri nomi restino nella storia, Padrino".  
Michael guardò Jane con aria compiaciuta, si voltò e ritornó a raccogliere l'uva. Jane lo affiancò aiutandolo.  
"Scegliere l'uva buona é importante, se vuoi un ottimo vino... a te piace il vino?" chiese il boss.  
"Sì, il rosso della Toscana" rispose Jane.  
"L'Italia é una terra bellissima, ti manca?" le chiese l'uomo.  
"Sono molto legata alla mia terra e soprattutto alla mia città, infatti qualche volta ho nostalgia di casa" rispose lei.  
"Quando ero piccirillo mio padre mi portava spesso in Sicilia, ma adesso manco da un bel po'..."  
Jane ascoltava Michael con molto interesse, gli uomini intelligenti erano davvero pochi in questo ambiente.  
"Come sta Don Vito?" chiese Jane.  
"Sta bene, lui sì che si sta godendo la Sicilia!" rispose facendole un sorriso. Insieme finirono di raccogliere l'uva. Micheal fece cenno ad un collaboratore domestico di prendere la cesta e l'uomo obbedì subito.  
"Gradite un caffè, un the?" chiese il padrone di casa.  
"Un caffè" rispose Jane.  
"Lo stesso per me" replicò Frank.  
"Sediamoci qui" Michael indicò delle bellissime poltrone di vimini vicino ad una grande fontana. Un altro domestico andò a preparare il caffè per gli ospiti.

Sara era con Angela, stavano sedute sul divano a guardare l'album di fotografie della famiglia Rizzoli. Per ogni foto, Angela ricordava l'occasione in cui era stata scattata raccontando ogni dettaglio, divertita. Sara continuó a sfogliare l'album quando rimase colpita da una foto di Jane. Poteva aver avuto diciotto anni era senza dubbio uno scatto rubato, in quella foto indossava gli occhiali da sole e sfoggiava il suo bellissimo e affascinante sorriso, capelli sciolti con i suoi meravigliosi riccioli spettinati.  
"È bellissima qui" disse Sara sfiorando con le dita la foto.  
"Jane odia farsi fotografare, questa la scattò Frank a sua insaputa" disse Angela "Era il compleanno di Tommy" la donna prese la foto e la diede a Sara con un sorriso "Tienila tu".  
"Ma no Angela, perché?" le rispose guardandola.  
"Prendila è un mio regalo!" e le strizzò l'occhio.  
"Grazie Angela..." le rispose Sara stringendo la foto al suo petto con gli occhi lucidi.

I ragazzi fecero ritorno a casa, Jane chiese a Betty, la domestica, di portarle una birra fuori nel giardino e di avvisare Sara del suo arrivo. Si sedette sulla panca di legno osservando la cura del prato e le meravigliose rose rosse, che erano le preferite della madre.  
Betty arrivò con la bevanda "La signorina Sara vi raggiunge tra poco" disse la governante educatamente, le porse la bottiglia e tornò in casa.  
Jane sorseggiava la birra direttamente dalla bottiglia ripensando all'incontro avuto con Micheal. Capì che il lavoro sporco toccava a lei. Ormai i Corleone puntavano alla politica e Micheal alla presidenza.  
La sua posizione a Boston diventava sempre più rischiosa e poteva mettere in pericolo sia la vita di Sara che quella di Maura. Già Maura... il solo pensiero la fece sorridere, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a Boston, incominciava a sentirne la mancanza. Finì l'ultimo sorso di birra sperando di scacciare via la sua immagine, ma nulla.. Maura era ancora lì... nella sua mente.

Maura prese un bel voto all'esame. Pensava che fosse andata peggio, visto il poco tempo che aveva dedicato allo studio e quindi era più che soddisfatta. Fuori c'era Susie che l'aspettava.  
"Allora?" le chiese l'amica curiosa appena vide uscire.  
"È andata bene!" rispose Maura sorridente.  
"Allora stasera si va a ballare?" disse Susie schioccando le dita e facendo un movimento di bacino.  
"Mi farebbe piacere, ma stasera mi chiama Jane" le rispose arrossendo lievemente.  
"Oh... Ok, ok, la cosa sta diventando seria!" disse l'amica prendendola sotto braccio. "Racconta dai!"  
Maura fece un timido sorriso. "Vuoi i dettagli Susie?"  
"E' brava a letto?" le chiese a bruciapelo.  
"Susie!" esclamò Maura diventando paonazza.  
Susie scoppiò in una risata. "Andiamo a prenderci un caffè, voglio sapere tutto!" e insieme uscirono dall'università.  
Raggiunsero la caffetteria dove andavano solitamente, presero un tavolo all'esterno e iniziarono a chiacchierare quando Maura sentì chiamare il suo nome e si voltò "Luke!" sussurò.  
"Ciao Maura, come stai?" disse l'uomo un po' stizzito.  
"Bene..." Maura era imbarazzata perché dopo la serata del club non si era fatta più viva con lui.  
"Mi fa piacere" rispose Luke restando calmo.  
"Senti Luke ti chiedo scusa... E' che..." balbettò la ragazza.  
"Mi hai lasciato tutta la serata da solo e tu sei sparita con la tua amica" sbottò infuriato.  
"Scusami Luke... Non la vedevo da tempo... Mi dispiace!" disse Maura con tono colpevole abbassando la testa.  
"Va bene Maura non ti preoccupare" il cuore di Luke s'intenerì.  
"Vuoi unirti a noi?" disse Maura indicando il tavolo.  
"Adesso non posso, ho un udienza" rispose lui.  
Luke Santoro era il figlio di un'importante famiglia di avvocati, i migliori di Boston. Uomo fidato per gli affari legali di Paddy Doyle.  
"Una di queste sere mi farebbe piacere portarti a cena" disse il ragazzo.  
"Ohh! Sì... Certo..." rispose Maura senza entusiasmo.  
"Ti chiamo in questi giorni allora" poi l'uomo salutò Maura con un bacio sulla guancia e andò via.  
"Sento puzza di guai!" disse Susie appena Maura si sedette.  
"Susie, Luke non mi preoccupa, temo più la reazione che Jane potrebbe avere se lo sapesse" Un sorriso radioso le scappò solamente pronunciando il suo nome.

Sara raggiunse Jane e si sedette accanto a lei.  
"Com'è andata dal Padrino?" chiese con voce bassa.  
"E' di questo che voglio parlarti" disse Jane girandosi verso di lei, osservandola si rese conto di avere davanti una persona terribilmente fragile, che non meritava di sentire tutto il dolore che le stava procurando. Era sicura che se avesse continuato così poteva farla ammalare e questo lei non lo voleva.  
"Ripartiamo per Boston dopodomani" disse.  
"Va bene Jane" annuì Sara.  
"C'è un'altra cosa..." Jane prese la mano della compagna e la strinse forte. Il calore trasmesso da quel contatto scatenò in Sara emozioni forti, gli occhi le diventarono lucidi e avrebbe voluto piangere, ma non sapeva perché. Aveva paura e allo stesso tempo era felice ma anche tanto confusa. Sospirò per cercare di controllarsi.  
"Che succede?" le chiese guardandola sospettosa.  
"Le cose non vanno bene a Boston, hai già capito vero?" Sara annuì, era consapevole dei rischi che la compagna stava avendo.  
Jane restò in silenzio, cercava le parole più adatte per non ferire troppo la sensibilità di Sara.  
"Boston è un campo di battaglia l'ultima cosa che voglio è che ti facciano del male per ferire me. Ho pensato che potresti stare un pò qui o se preferisci, tornare in Italia da tuo padre e tuo fratello. Che ne dici?" le disse Jane guardandola negli occhi.  
"Dico che ho lasciato tutto per te, e voglio restare con te..." le rispose la compagna.  
"Sara non è un gioco!" la interruppe Jane.  
"Torniamo in Italia insieme, lì eravamo felici! Da quando siamo qui, non ti riconosco più" rispose Sara liberandosi dalla mano di Jane per prenderle il viso. Poi la fissò. Allora Jane le afferrò i polsi e lentamente abbassò le mani dal suo volto.  
"Sara in questi giorni sono stata un pò distante, ho tanti pensieri per la testa... E non so più quello che voglio".  
"C'è un'altra vero?" incalzò la donna.  
"Oddio Sara... Ancora?!" Jane si alzò evitando di guardarla.  
"Io lo so che c'è..." insistette la compagna.  
"Smettila Sara... Non c'è nessuno... Il problema sono io, non possiamo più avere lo stesso rapporto di prima". S'incammino fermandosi vicino ad una statua raffigurante un angelo, l'aver buttato fuori tutto la faceva sentire con la coscienza più pulita.  
"Ti amo Jane e se tu vuoi del tempo, te lo darò... Io aspetterò... Ma non mandarmi via!" disse Sara correndo verso di lei abbracciandola da dietro e stringendola forte. Jane trattenne il suo abbraccio con le mani senza dire nulla, era così disperato.  
Prima di conoscere Jane, Sara insegnava alle scuole elementari era una brava maestra e amava molto i bambini. Aveva una bella carriera e tanti amici fino a quando non lasció tutto per vivere con Jane. E avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo restando accanto a lei, nel bene e nel male.  
Jane si voltò stringendola al suo petto. Dolcemente le sussurrò "Io non posso prometterti nulla adesso, ma se un giorno decidessi di andartene lo capirei".  
Si chinò, dandole un bacio sulla fronte tenendola stretta a se, un silenzio calò su di loro. Sara si abbandonò tra le braccia della sua compagna che erano così forti e protettive, perdendosi nel suo profumo che da troppo tempo le mancava.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nuovo capitolo. Questa volta Maura decide di giocare le sue carte per conquistare ancora di più Jane che nel frattempo, continua la sua ascesa verso la carica di boss della città di Boston. Grazie per i commenti che ci avete lasciato siete sempre carine! Buona lettura.**

Maura si stava recando al ristorante per pranzare con sua madre Hope e con la sorella Cailin. Era decisamente in anticipo e per ingannare il tempo si mise a guardare una vetrina che esponeva dei capi di lingerie. Il suo sguardo fu catturato da un un baby-doll color porpora abbinato ad una vestaglia corta con maniche a tre quarti, improvvisamente sul suo volto apparve un sorriso e dopo qualche minuto l'acquisto era già stato fatto.  
Quando arrivò al ristorante trovò già al tavolo la madre e la sorella.  
"Salve, ho fatto tardi?" chiese Maura un pò confusa.  
"No piccola, siamo arrivate prima del previsto" rispose Hope.  
Maura si sedette accanto a Cailin. "Wow che panorama!" esclamò osservando la vista che aveva di fronte. La costa di Boston era bellissima e un pò le ricordò quella di Portland.  
"Ho avuto la tua stessa reazione" disse la sorella strizzandole l'occhio.  
"Allora Maura, chi è?" chiese la madre con un sorrisino malizioso, indicando il sacchetto che conteneva il suo ultimo acquisto.  
"Non capisco a cosa tu ti riferisca..." disse Maura balbettando e arrossendo. Hope aggrottò la fronte. Maura aveva un difetto, non sapeva mentire e lo sguardo che le diede sua madre la obbligò a parlare.  
"C'è qualcun... ma adesso non mi va di parlarne!" rispose imbarazzata.  
"Chiunque sia, è fortunato!" concluse Hope con un sorriso.  
Maura era il ritratto di sua madre. Capelli biondi dorati, stessi occhi verdi e sguardo dolce. Hope si occupava di design d'arredo, con molto talento ed era ricercata per il suo gusto impeccabile. Il matrimonio con Paddy fu un disastro, ma lei non rinunciò mai a vedere sua figlia, nonostante le pressioni del boss. Era sempre stata presente nella sua vita, anche grazie alla complicità di Constance.  
"Vogliamo mangiare?" si lamentò Cailin.  
Le due donne risero dell'impazienza della ragazza, chiamarono il cameriere e ordinarono.

Jane era nel salone, leggeva il giornale seduta comodamente sul divano.  
La madre era con una sua amica e stavano prendendo del the sedute al tavolo da pranzo, che era proprio dietro di lei. L'amica le stava raccontando del matrimonio del figlio e del trasferimento definitivo a Boston.  
"Si trova bene Phil nella nuova casa?" chiese Angela.  
"Bene, adesso lavora anche la moglie e la stanno per acquistare definitivamente" poi la donna fece una breve pausa e si portò le mani davanti agli occhi.  
"Cosa succede?" chiese Angela, allungando la mano e scoprendole il viso. Un volto ormai stanco, i capelli legati senza cura, molto trascurata. Una donna ormai rassegnata.  
Fece un sospiro e poi iniziò a sfogarsi con voce tremante. "Volevo chiederti un piacere Angela".  
"Dimmi" disse la matriarca.  
"Tu sai che mio figlio non è mai stato un santo, ha fatto i suoi sbagli nei primi tempi in cui era a Boston, ma adesso ha messo la testa a posto"  
"Sì lo so, e quindi?" chiese Angela.  
"Per pagare i suoi vecchi debiti si fece prestare dei soldi da un tizio, soldi che poi ha restituito fino all'ultimo centesimo... Ma questa persona ne chiede altri, dice che sono gli interessi maturati..." la donna iniziò a piangere. Angela le strinse la mano per confortarla "Sta facendo gli straordinari, si sta ammazzando di lavoro, ma ora non ce la fa più e ha chiesto il nostro aiuto".  
"Chi è quest'uomo? " domandó Angela.  
"Mi sembra che si faccia chiamare Money, ha un locale vicino al Thomas Park, è un coffee bar" disse asciugandosi le lacrime.  
"Ne parlerò con Frank e sistemeremo tutto" Angela le fece una leggera carezza sul viso .  
Jane non potè fare almeno di sentire, chiuse il giornale, si alzò e guardò le due donne, senza fare nessun accenno al discorso appena sentito  
"Vado a vedere se Sara ha finito con le valige" la madre annuì seguendola con lo sguardo fino a quando la figlia non scomparì salendo le scale.

Maura rientrò a casa, lanciò le buste e la borsa sul divano. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, si avviò verso il bagno spogliandosi durante il percorso e arrivò nuda davanti alla cabina. Entrò e aprì il rubinetto. Il getto d'acqua fredda che uscì la fece urlare. Regolò la temperatura fino a quando non fu soddisfatta, allora si abbandò alla piacevole sensazione dell'acqua che scorreva sul suo corpo, rilassandosi completamente.

Daniela e Tonino erano al pub a bere qualcosa.  
L'uomo negli ultimi tempi era sempre più dipendente dalla cocaina e portava sempre con se la sua compagna ovunque.  
"Dani guarda, ci sono gli uomini di Paddy" disse Tonino vedendoli dalla vetrina del locale. "Dai... Facciamoli fuori!" dandosi un pugno sul palmo della mano.  
"Hai sentito cosa ha detto Jane no?" rispose Daniela sorseggiando la birra. "Stai seduto buono e non fare casini..."  
"Se Jane vi ordina di saltare, voi saltate?" disse Nicky seccata, ancora non aveva superato il modo in cui Jane l'aveva trattata nel bagno giorni prima.  
"Non ricominciare!" rispose Tonino chiudendole la bocca.  
Per Daniela era tutto chiaro, quella ragazza avrebbe portato solo guai, molti guai...

Jane uscì con i fratelli e Sara per bere qualcosa. Finalmente la società dei New York Yankees aveva ingaggiato Frankie nella loro squadra.  
"Fratello, sono felicissimo!" Tommy alzó il bicchiere e invitó anche gli altri a farlo, facendo un brindisi alla nuova stella del baseball.  
Per Jane era una bellissima notizia, Frankie avrebbe finalmente lasciato il suo lavoro di autista. Risero e scherzarono per tutta la serata.  
Anche Sara si stava divertendo e per una volta dimenticò i problemi che aveva con la sua compagna.  
Tornarono a casa tardissimo, giusto poche ore di sonno per le due donne che erano in partenza per Boston.

Maura fu svegliata dal suono del telefono, con gli occhi ancora chiusi cercava la cornetta e dopo vari tentativi riuscì a rispondere.  
"Pronto?" disse con una voce piena di sonno.  
"Ciao Maura, scusami, dormivi?"  
"Ma chi è? ... Che ore sono?" la donna si allungò per cercare di prendere l'orologio sul comodino.  
"Sono le otto e un quarto Maura e sono Luke". La donna si fermò e si riabbandonò nel letto sospirando con disappunto.  
"Ciao Luke, dimmi"  
"Volevo portarti a pranzo, sempre se ti fa piacere".  
Maura fece una smorfia, passare una giornata con Luke non era una cosa che la faceva impazzire, ma si era sempre comportato bene ed avere un amico avvocato che poteva essere sempre utile nella vita.  
"Va bene Luke" rispose la ragazza.  
"Perfetto, allora passo a prenderti per le due" disse lui.  
"Sì va bene, ma vieni all'università, finisco un corso all'una" precisò  
"A dopo Maura" e chiuse la conversazione.  
Maura riagganciò, nascose il viso sotto al cuscino. "Altri cinque minuti Maura..." disse sottovoce.

Jane e Sara rientrarono a Boston in tarda mattinata. Il tempo di una doccia e la bruna era pronta per andare da Korsak. Indosso' un paio di jeans chiari e una camicia azzurra che risaltava molto sulla sua pelle olivastra.  
Raggiunse Sara in cucina, che non potè fare a meno di guardala perché era dannatamente attraente.  
"Allora vado" disse Jane tenendo una mano appoggiata allo stipite della porta. "Non mi aspettare, ne avremo per un bel pò".  
Sara si limitò ad annuire. Dopo la conversazione avuta con lei a New York, era chiaro che Jane aveva bisogno di una pausa e così decise di rispettare il suo desiderio, anche se questo le faceva molto male. Aveva deciso che l'avrebbe aspettata. Il suo cuore le gridava che c'era un'altra donna, anche se la compagna lo negava. Ma avrebbe combattuto con tutte le sue forze per Jane, non poteva rinunciare a lei così facilmente perché era l'amore della sua vita.  
Jane arrivò a casa di Korsak e l'uomo, che l'aspettava davanti al portone, salì subito a bordo.  
"Finalmente mi siedo sul tuo nuovo bolide!" disse Korsak ammirando l'auto.  
"Vuoi provarla?" chiese Jane con un sorriso.  
"Cosa?" esclamò Korsak.  
"Il bolide! Vuoi provarla?" insistette la donna.  
"Con piacere" rispose Korsak scendendo dall'auto e prendendo il posto di Jane.  
Accese il motore, il rombo che emetteva era puro godimento "Dove andiamo Jane?" domandò l'uomo.  
"Al Thomas Park, ti offro la colazione Korsak" rispose lei.  
Arrivarono al bar, Jane entrò per prima seguita da Korsak. C'erano poche persone sedute, solo una cameriera in sala piuttosto anziana e un uomo al banco. Era alto, magro, aveva tratti latini e i baffi.  
"Korsak sediamoci al banco" l'uomo seguì Jane, senza fare troppe domande. Aveva capito che non erano in quel locale solo per la colazione.  
"Volete ordinare?" chiese il barista.  
"Vorrei un pezzo di torta al cioccolato e un caffè" rispose Jane.  
"E lei?" rivolgendosi all'uomo brizzolato.  
"Solo un caffè grazie" rispose Korsak.  
L'uomo si allontanò e tornò dopo pochi secondi con il pezzo di torta e una forchetta.  
"La vuoi assaggiare?"  
"Ti ringrazio Jane, stamattina ho già mangiato anche troppo" si avvicinò di più a lei. "Non siamo qui solo per la colazione vero?"  
Jane mangiò un pezzo di torta, poi si girò. "Sei uno sveglio Korsak" gli rispose con un sorriso beffardo.  
L'uomo ritornó con il caffè, appoggió tutto sul banco insieme allo scontrino. "Sono un dollaro e cinque centesimi"  
Jane lo guardò "Dobbiamo ancora terminare e già ci porti il conto?"  
"Mi dovete scusare, ma spesso molti clienti vanno via senza pagare" rispose il barista.  
Jane era di fronte a lui, giocherellava con la forchetta sulla fetta di torta. "Capisco..." disse senza staccare gli occhi dall'uomo. "Dove posso trovare Money?" continuó restando sempre calma.  
L'espressione dell'uomo cambiò radicalmente. "Chi lo cerca?" e appoggió le mani sul bancone.  
"Jane Rizzoli, un'amica di Phil" rispose lei sorridendo.  
Korsak si limitò a guardare pensò che era fortunato a non essere al posto del tizio al bancone.  
"Senti dolcezza non so chi sei, e non m'interessa... Quindi finisci la tua colazione e vai via" rispose seccato.  
"Ehi! Si trattano così le donne?" continuó Jane.  
"Andate via subito, prima che..." non riuscì a terminare la frase perchè Jane gli conficcò la forchetta con violenza nella mano. Le urla fecero scappare i pochi clienti del locale, la cameriera si nascose terrorizzata nel retro. Jane allungò la mano prendendo la nuca dell'uomo tirandolo verso di se e si alzò dallo sgabello.  
"Cerca un altro dollaro a quel ragazzo e ti giuro che la prossima volta la forchetta te la piazzo negli occhi... Capito?!"  
"Sì... Ho capito! Ho capito!" Jane prese due dollari e li gettò sul banco.  
"Tieni il resto..." si voltò e uscì seguita da Korsak. Lasciando l'uomo che si lamentava per la mano dolorante ancora fissata al bancone.

Maura era con Luke. Decisero di andare a mangiare qualcosa in centro città.  
"Che mi racconti di bello?" chiese il ragazzo.  
"Mi manca poco per la laurea e quindi non ho tante belle cose da raccontarti" gli rispose. Le conversazioni con lui erano pesanti e noiose. Non c'era quella sintonia che aveva con Jane.  
"Sei molto bella Maura, ma è possibile che non ci sia nessuno che ti corteggi?"  
Maura indossava una camicia bianca stretta con un pantalone color tabacco, ma anche se era con un abbigliamento casual la sua classe ed eleganza erano evidenti. Lo spasimante non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lei, era sempre stato innamorato.  
"Luke smettila" rispose facendogli un sorriso timido. "Chi vuoi che mi corteggi?".  
"Maura io..." l'uomo allungò la mano per prendere quella di lei, che istintivamente la tirò indietro. "Luke io, non... Ti prego, no!"  
L'uomo rimase deluso, ma capì. "Ok, scusami Maura".  
Maura fece un cenno con la testa e continuó a mangiare. Dopo aver finto Luke le propose una passeggiata, ma lei gli chiese di accompagnarla a casa con la scusa di dover studiare. Ma la verità era un altra... Sapeva che Jane era tornata in città, quindi aspettava una sua telefonata.

Jane e Korsak raggiunsero gli scagnozzi nel solito bar, ma questa volta entrarono dal retro.  
"Salve ragazzi" disse Korsak  
"Ci siamo tutti?" continuó Jane, sedendosi su un tavolo. Tra i ragazzi c'erano anche i suoi fidati compagni. Parlarono a lungo, su come agire e quali passi fare. Dopo aver finito Jane accompagnò Korsak a casa.  
"Jane, perché non vuoi più fare la guerra?" chiese Korsak incuriosito.  
"Perché dobbiamo far credere a Paddy che dopo il suo agguato abbiamo avuto paura Korsak, così lui uscirà allo scoperto e porteremo avanti ciò che abbiamo iniziato".  
"Ho capito Jane..." L'uomo stava per uscire dalla vettura, quando Jane lo fermò.  
"Questa cosa la sappiamo solo io e te". Korsak la guardò, sapeva che Jane non si fidava di nessuno e quindi gli fece un enorme piacere capire che lei aveva voluto condividere questo piano con lui.  
"Buona giornata Jane" scese dall'auto e si avviò dentro casa.  
Jane ripartì subito e pensó di fare una sorpresa a Maura senza telefonarle.

Maura rientrò nel suo appartamento e, siccome aveva un pò esagerato con il vino, decise che era il caso di preparare la sua tisana miracolosa. Si sedette sul divano bevendola a piccoli sorsi e rilassandosi leggendo un buon libro. Dopo averla teriminata decise di farsi una doccia. Uscita dal bagno accese la radio per ascoltare un po' di musica e ad un tratto un brano rhythm & blues molto sensuale riempì la stanza. Sulla sedia c'era il baby-doll appena comprato e così decise d'indossarlo.

Jane arrivò a casa di Maura. Dopo aver suonato un paio di volte al campanello si preoccupò, sentiva una musica che proveniva dall'interno della casa, ma di Maura nessuna traccia. Istintivamente provò a girare la maniglia della porta che si aprì.  
Chiamò diverse volte la donna. Ma non avendo ricevuto risposta, seguì la musica arrivando alla camera da letto. Entrando vide la sua amata che ballava da sola davanti ad uno specchio. Era molto provocante con il baby-doll porpora che le fasciava il corpo evidenziando ogni singola curva. A Jane mancò per un attimo il fiato e rimase a bocca aperta.  
Mentre ballava la bionda con le mani sollevò i capelli portandoli sopra la testa e poi li fece cadere lentamente, continuando a muoversi seguendo il ritmo della musica. Ad un certo punto i loro occhi si incontrarono attraverso lo specchio. Lo sguardo predatore di Jane fece venire la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo di Maura, che continuò a ballare sempre più sensualmente sorridendole, ancheggiando, facendo salire e scendere il baby-doll. Jane ormai era caduta nella sua rete...


	13. Chapter 13

**Ecco la seconda parte del capitolo precedente che abbiamo perfidamente interrotto! Grazie per la vostra pazienza che speriamo venga ricompensata e per i commenti. La storia è incentrata solo su Jane &Maura. Caliente! :D  
In corsivo il finale del capitolo precedente, per non farvi perdere il filo!**

 _Jane arrivò a casa di Maura. Dopo aver suonato un paio di volte al campanello si preoccupò, sentiva una musica che proveniva dall'interno della casa, ma di Maura nessuna traccia. Istintivamente provò a girare la maniglia della porta che si aprì._  
 _Chiamò diverse volte la donna. Ma non avendo ricevuto risposta, seguì la musica arrivando alla camera da letto. Entrando vide la sua amata che ballava da sola davanti ad uno specchio. Era molto provocante con il baby-doll porpora che le fasciava il corpo evidenziando ogni singola curva. A Jane mancò per un attimo il fiato e rimase a bocca aperta._  
 _Mentre ballava la bionda con le mani sollevò i capelli portandoli sopra la testa e poi li fece cadere lentamente, continuando a muoversi seguendo il ritmo della musica. Ad un certo punto i loro occhi si incontrarono attraverso lo specchio. Lo sguardo predatore di Jane fece venire la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo di Maura, che continuò a ballare sempre più sensualmente sorridendole, ancheggiando, facendo salire e scendere il baby-doll. Jane ormai era caduta nella sua rete..._

Jane le si avvicinò da dietro cingendola, Maura emise un gemito e si strusciò su Jane. Poi si girò verso di lei mettendole le braccia al collo, muovendosi sensualmente e appoggiando il suo morbido corpo a quello della bruna.  
Jane rimase sorpresa dall'iniziativa presa da Maura e decise di lasciare a lei il controllo del gioco per questa volta.  
Maura allora sempre ballando, la fece sedere sul letto e poi si mise a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe cominciando a baciarla lentamente, sfilandole la giacca e sbottonandole la camicia. Poi partì dalle sue bellissime labbra e si mosse verso il suo petto passando dalla mascella, per poi scendere sul collo baciandola facendo salire l'eccitazione della donna bruna sempre di più.  
Jane iniziò ad accarezzare la morbida pelle di Maura sfiorandole la schiena con le sue lunghe dita.  
Maura le sorrise dolcemente ricominciando a baciarla con passione e iniziando a sentire dei brividi di piacere che la pervadevano, ma continuò comunque la sua opera seduttiva. Si mise a giocare prima con le sue labbra, quasi chiedendo il permesso di poter accedere. Appena la mora le aprì, Maura iniziò ad esplorare con la sua lingua la bocca di Jane e appena le loro lingue s'incontrarono iniziarono una danza frenetica e passionale. Maura allora mise le mani dietro alla schiena di Jane, slacciandole il reggiseno e cominciando a porre una serie di caldi baci sul suo petto. La mora lasciò cadere la sua testa all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e abbracciando la sua amante, passando poi ad accarezzare e baciare il suo addome più e più volte.  
Allora Maura slacciò i jeans di Jane e glieli sfilò impaziente, iniziando ad accarezzare le sue lunghissime gambe e ad apporre piccoli baci all'interno coscia mentre guardava intensamente la bellissima donna bruna, che le fece un sorriso provocante, facendole cenno con le dita di avvicinarsi. Maura si sfilò il baby-doll mostrando il suo bellissimo corpo nudo e accettando l'invito si sporse verso la mora, che la afferrò e la strinse a se.  
"Sei la donna più bella che io abbia mai incontrato e sei mia..." le disse guardandola negli occhi.  
"Si Jane, tutta tua... Solo tua..."  
Si baciarono con passione. Poi Maura si sedette sulla gamba della bruna, che poté così percepire tutta la sua eccitazione, iniziando a strusciarsi in modo provocante e a cavalcarla lascivamente spingendo il suo ginocchio sull'intimo della sua amante, che si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito.  
"Che c'è Jane? Dov'è andata a finire quella donna sicura di cui mi parlavi?" disse Maura prendendola in giro.  
"Ohh Maura, stai giocando col fuoco e non sai quanto... Potresti anche bruciarti..." ridacchiò Jane.  
Maura appoggiò la mano sullo slip di Jane e sentì che anche lei era molto eccitata. "Mi sa che qui non sono l'unica che potrebbe bruciarsi... E comunque correrò il rischio..."  
La guardò con un sorriso seducente ed iniziò a giocherellare sfiorando con le dita il bordo degli slip di Jane, che ormai non poteva più resistere. "Maura ti prego, smettila di torturare così i miei sensi..." La bionda allora sfilò l'ultima barriera di tessuto che ancora copriva la parte più sensibile della bruna e mise la mano nell'umidità che si era creata... Jane sussultò "Oh sì Maura... Continua..." le disse con tono caldo e basso mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Maura si accese di passione nel sentire quelle parole, perché l'idea di poter donare piacere a quella donna che stava cominciando ad amare, le faceva toccare il cielo con un dito.  
Le sue dita si muovevano delicatamente sul clitoride di Jane tentando di replicare quello che aveva provato durante il loro primo incontro. Cercò le sue labbra per poter avere un contatto più profondo e la baciò con passione continuando ritmicamente a muoversi, provando a percepire ogni segnale dato dal corpo della sua amante, che fremeva sotto i suoi colpi... Maura allora aumentò l'intensità del movimento e Jane venne come un fiume in piena, senza potersi trattenere.

Maura e Jane erano sdraiate sul letto, una di fronte all'altra. Sul volto di Maura apparve improvvisamente un sorriso che le illuminò il viso.  
"Perché sorridi?" le chiese Jane, accarezzandole la guancia.  
"Perché sono felice... e quando sono felice, sorrido" le rispose.  
"Sono felice anch'io, ma non faccio questi sorrisi" replicò la bruna.  
"Jane Rizzoli, stai dicendo che ho un sorriso da ebete sul volto?" e fece un piccolo broncio.  
Jane mise il suo braccio sotto la sua testa, avvicinandosi ancora di più verso di lei. "Non hai assolutamente un sorriso da ebete..." sussurrò lentamente.  
"Chi sei? Cosa mi stai facendo?" gli occhi di Maura erano carichi di passione.  
"Sono una sconosciuta che é entrata prepotentemente nella tua vita e che temo non troverà facilmente una via di fuga" le rispose dandole un bacio.  
"Sì, sei Jane e sei entrata nella mia vita, ma io non ti permetterò di trovare la via d'uscita".  
"Oddio! Sembra quasi una minaccia!" esclamò Jane facendo un sorriso, forse il più vero e più sincero mai fatto nella sua vita.  
"Posso farti una domanda?" chiese Maura incuriosita.  
"Tutto quello che vuoi... Detective..." le rispose prendendola in giro.  
"Hai avuto molte donne?" domandò la bionda.  
"Maur... Ma che domande mi fai?" Per la prima volta in vita sua Jane era imbarazzata nel rispondere ad una domanda che tante donne le avevano fatto, Maura l'aveva spiazzata.  
"Ma non c'è da vergognarsi!" le disse facendole un sorriso e mostrando le sue fossette. Jane non potè fare a meno di notarle, fu la prima cosa che la conquistò quando si conobbero.  
"Sì Maura, abbastanza e... Finiamola qui" le rispose cercando di riprendersi dall'imbarazzo.  
"Io invece una..." le disse con un sorrisino.  
"Come una? Ma mi avevi detto che..."  
"Sciocca, sei tu!" le rispose stringendosi a lei.  
"Ohhhh! Adesso sì che mi tornano i conti" le disse coccolandola.  
"Non vuoi sapere quanti uomini ci sono stati?" le chiese.  
Jane appoggiò la mano destra sul fianco della donna, tirandola più vicino a se.  
"No Maura, quello che oggi conta per me è che sei mia... E basta" e la baciò con passione.  
Maura si eccitò, la determinazione di Jane era il suo punto debole, non poteva resistere alla carica sensuale che questa donna aveva nei suoi confronti.  
"Com'è andata a New York?" le chiese.  
"Prova a trascorrere mezz'ora con mia madre e poi mi saprai dire" rispose Jane.  
"La sconosciuta ha una madre?" disse Maura fingendosi stupita.  
"Smettila!" rispose Jane pizzicandole l'addome e cominciando a farle il solletico.  
"Vorrei conoscere la tua famiglia, vedere dove sei cresciuta, i tuoi valori" le sue dita sfioravano con delicatezza le labbra della bruna. Jane restò in silenzio.  
"Maura... Io..." Jane stava per raccontarle di Sara ma fu interrotta dal suono del campanello.  
"Aspettavi qualcuno?" disse Jane alzandosi di corsa e infilandosi qualcosa.  
"No Jane". Maura notò lo scatto della donna. "Stai tranquilla" disse con una voce pacata.  
Jane non poteva essere sicura di nulla... E se qualcuno l'avesse seguita?  
"Maura...vado io" disse Jane.  
"Jane? In mutande? Resta qui e non preoccuparti" Maura prese qualcosa da mettersi addosso, uscì dalla stanza e si avvicinò alla porta chiedendo: "Chi è?".  
"Luke!" Sul volto di Maura apparve una smorfia di sofferenza che si trasformò in un sorriso tirato quando aprì trovandosi l'uomo davanti.  
"Scusa Maura, ma hai dimenticato questo in macchina" aveva il suo foulard di cashmere in mano.  
"Grazie Luke" Maura lo prese. "Scusa ma ti devo salutare, sto finendo di studiare".  
"Da quando si studia mezza svestita?" chiese Luke ironicamente.  
"Da quando non ti fai gli affari tuoi?" controbattè Maura.  
"Scusa non volevo offenderti" disse il ragazzo.  
"Si vabbè Luke, grazie per il foulard, ma adesso devo andare" gli rispose sbattendogli praticamente la porta in faccia e controllando di averla chiusa bene. Tornó in camera, vide Jane quasi vestita.  
"Jane? Che stai facendo?"  
"Chi é quello?" le chiese con tono minaccioso. "Un amico! Che ti accompagna a casa e che ti riporta il foulard, ho sentito tutto!" Il viso di Jane diventò verde dalla rabbia.  
"Jane ti prego! Ma che dici? E' solo uno stupido a cui ho permesso un paio di volte di portarmi fuori, è Luke. Ricordi quel ragazzo che era con me al club la prima volta che ci siamo incontrate?" Maura si sedette sul letto, maledicendo se stessa per aver lasciato che Luke la portasse a pranzo.  
Jane dopo aver ascoltato la spiegazione di Maura vedeva le cose in modo più chiaro. E si stupì per la sua reazione, era la prima volta che provava i sintomi della gelosia.  
Si avvicinò a Maura, le accarezzò i capelli "Scusami ho avuto paura" le disse.  
La donna alzó il suo viso incrociando i bellissimi e magnetici occhi scuri. "Paura?" chiese.  
"Sì, vivi da sola, hai la porta che non si chiude bene, poteva essere tua madre o... Non so chi... Scoprire di noi... "  
Maura si alzò lentamente dal letto e lasciò cadere la vestaglia mostrandosi nuda. E lentamente spogliò di nuovo la bellissima donna mora. "Non ho paura... Anzi..." le sue pupille erano dilatate, Maura era eccitata. La gelosia di Jane le aveva scatenato un desiderio prepotente.  
"Adesso fammi vedere quanto vali a letto Jane Rizzoli".  
Jane la guardò prendendosi il tempo di percorrere tutto il meraviglioso e morbido corpo davanti a lei, accarezzandolo con la punta delle sue lunghissime dita, facendola gemere.  
"Oh Jane... Fammi quello che vuoi, io sono tua, lo sai vero?"  
Jane la prese tirandola a se e dandole un lungo bacio. La passione si riaccese di nuovo... O forse non si era mai spenta.  
Maura si abbandonò totalmente a lei, ora erano un solo corpo che si muoveva in perfetta sintonia. La loro non era solo passione selvaggia, perché nei loro cuori stava crescendo l'amore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuovo capitolo. Paddy Doyle è arrivato ad una decisione importante, uccidere Jane Rizzoli. Nicky la compagna di Tonino inizia a non sopportare la devozione che l'uomo ha verso Jane e ricomincia a mettere i bastoni fra le ruote. Maura sarà pronta a confessare il suo amore verso Jane a Hope? Leggete e lo saprete.**

Paddy era a pranzo con un amico nella sua dimora, perché dopo la morte del suo fidato braccio destro il boss preferiva restare a casa, almeno fino a quando le acque non si fossero calmate.  
"Hai avuto risposta dopo l'avvertimento dato a quella ragazza?" disse l'amico seduto di fronte a Paddy, mentre stavano pranzando su un lunghissimo tavolo dell'800.  
"Nulla, avranno capito chi comanda qui!" rispose Paddy tagliando la carne.  
Paddy Doyle figlio di immigranti irlandesi iniziò la sua carriera contrabbandando alcolici. Nel giro di un anno diventò l'unico punto di riferimento per il commercio di liquori a Boston. Dopo la fine del proibizionismo Paddy spostò il suo interesse verso i traffici di droga e armi. Questo lo portò ad avere importanti contatti con il Messico e Cuba, facendolo diventare il boss incontrastato di Boston.  
"Paddy, devi farla fuori, lo sai".  
"Sì lo so, ma é una donna, come si fa?" disse l'uomo rammaricato. Uccidere donne e bambini non faceva parte della sua indole ed inoltre non era una cosa d'onore.  
"Ha ucciso il tuo braccio destro, sappiamo che è stata lei" disse l'amico incalzandolo. "Ha freddato anche la sua amante, che vuoi ancora?"  
Paddy su queste ultime parole si alzò e si avvicinò ad un quadro che gli regalò Constance, era un ritratto di Maura di quando aveva 16 anni. Osservò l'immagine della figlia e pensò che sarebbe morto se le fosse successo qualcosa...  
"Paddy?" l'uomo lo richiamò. Gli occhi di Paddy incrociarono quelli dell'amico, un uomo tutto d'un pezzo cresciuto per strada, fisicamente forte e caratterialmente deciso.  
"Come arriviamo a lei?" domandò Paddy.  
"Uno dei miei clienti abituali è un suo caro amico, tu lo sai che la polvere bianca non delude mai" disse con un sorriso beffardo.  
"Perfetto, allora tendiamole una trappola e facciamola fuori" rispose Paddy chiudendo il discorso.

Jane finì di parlare al telefono con suo padre, il quale le comunicò che suo fratello Tommy, anche grazie all'aiuto Michael, aveva vinto il primo turno delle elezioni. Poi si sedette sul divano massaggiandosi le tempie stancamente.  
"Jane pranzi qui?" le chiese Sara vedendola ancora in vestaglia.  
"Sì Sara" le rispose facendo dei movimenti con il collo tentando di alleviare la tensione accumulata. Sara le si avvicinò appoggiando le mani sulle spalle della bruna incominciando a massaggiarla delicatamente.  
"Ti aiuto a sbloccarti" le disse Sara a bassa voce.  
"Ohhh! Grazie Sara, sono troppo tesa e questo dolore alle spalle mi sta uccidendo" rispose abbandonandosi nelle mani della donna.  
"Ieri sono andata a fare un colloquio sai?" le disse senza smettere di lavorare sui muscoli indolenziti della sua compagna.  
"Cos... Un colloquio? E perché?" rispose Jane meravigliata.  
"Jane tu non ci sei mai, io ho bisogno di fare qualcosa e poi lo sai che amo insegnare".  
Jane si alzò e si avvicinò a lei "Lo so che insegnare è la tua grande passione e se ti fa stare bene, allora sono contenta" le disse sorridendole.  
"Cosa vuoi mangiare?" continuò Sara, la sua scelta di restarle accanto come una semplice amica non era stata facile, soprattutto perché vederla raramente e dormire in stanze separate la faceva stare male. Ma aveva deciso di provare a riconquistarla, perchè sapeva che c'era qualcun'altra e perciò non si sarebbe arresa facilmente.  
"No oggi cucino io, Korsak sta per arrivare e pranza con noi" esclamò Jane.  
"Va bene Jane" disse Sara sedendosi sul divano.

Daniela passò da Tonino per poi dirigersi al solito bar dove avrebbero incontrato Jane e Korsak.  
"Dammi cinque minuti Dany" le disse Tonino. La ragazza si sedette sul divano, davanti a lei c'era una bella quantità di cocaina sparsa sul tavolo. La donna scosse la testa e pensò che questa cosa non poteva continuare.  
Daniela era la donna di fiducia di Jane. Una che aveva sempre obbedito senza fare mai domande. "Meno sai più campi" era il suo motto. Non amava relazionarsi molto con le altre persone, preferiva rimanere spesso sola. Mentre aspettava sentì il suo amico litigare ancora una volta con la sua compagna. Le urla erano forti e chiare.  
"La devi smettere, io non mi faccio comandare!" gridò Tonino.  
"Dovevamo uscire, ma tu mi pianti in asso perché Jane ti chiama e tu corri scondinzolando? Sei un buono a nulla, senza palle!" disse la ragazza lanciando a terra alcuni oggetti.  
"Maledetta donna mi stai stufando ora! Smettila! " Tonino uscì dalla stanza infuriato, incrociando lo sguardo dell'amica. "Andiamo" disse sbattendo la porta dietro di loro.

Korsak era a pranzo con Jane e Sara.  
"Vino?" chiese Jane.  
"Sì grazie. Tutto buono, complimenti Sara" continuò l'uomo pulendosi la bocca.  
"Veramente ha cucinato Jane" sorrise Sara.  
"Ma davvero?" disse sorpreso.  
"Ti stupisco eh Korsak ?" ridacchiò Jane.  
"Complimenti Jane, hai un futuro come cuoca lo sai?" esclamò l'uomo.  
"Lo so..." disse la mora con falsa modestia.  
"Preparo il caffè?" disse Sara.  
"Ottima idea! Noi andiamo in salone, vieni Korsak" e si accomodarono sul divano per parlare di affari.  
"Allora Jane, novità?" chiese l'uomo.  
"Stasera mi vedrò con il capo della polizia di Boston, ho con me 1000 dollari" rispose la donna.  
"Funzionerà? Non sarà facile corrompere un capitano" disse Korsak.  
"Ho i miei metodi" le rispose Jane sicura di se.  
"Il giorno che Paddy porterà la figlia fuori si scatenerà l'inferno, quindi meno sbirri ci saranno meglio ci potremo muovere" rispose accavallando le gambe.  
Sara arrivò con il caffè. "Ecco a voi" appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolino e li servì. Dopo aver finito fece un sorriso a Jane "Vi lascio soli" disse girandosi per tornare in cucina.  
"Grazie Sara" rispose Jane.  
"Prima che tu vada Sara, volevo invitarvi a cena fuori. Mia moglie ed io il prossimo mese festeggeremo 23 anni di matrimonio" disse Korsak con un sorriso.  
Sara guardò Jane. Mentre Jane guardò l'uomo "Certo Korsak". Non avrebbe mai rinunciato, aveva molta stima di lui.  
"Mi hai fatto davvero felice Jane, sei come una figlia per me" disse Korsak con gli occhi lucidi.

Hope passò da Maura per un saluto, doveva partire per Los Angeles.  
"Figlia mia, ma quando li appenderai questi ritratti?" disse la donna prendendone uno da terra.  
"Non ho mai tempo, ma ti prometto che al tuo ritorno li vedrai appesi!" rispose Maura sorridendole.  
"Ti prendo in parola!" disse la donna.  
"Stai andando da tuo padre?" continuò Hope.  
"In effetti non lo vedo da un bel pò, tanto dovrò andare alla sua importantissima cena di compleanno" disse Maura in tono sarcastico.  
"Maura! E' tuo padre!" la rimproverò Hope.  
"Un boss che uccide le persone? Che mi costringe ad uscire con chi vuole lui, senza chiedermi nulla?"  
"Maura..." la redarguì la madre.  
"No mamma! Non aggiungere altro" ribattè la ragazza.  
Hope accarezzò la figlia, in fondo la capiva. "Ho lasciato tuo padre proprio per questo motivo, ma se vuoi un consiglio non mettertelo contro".  
"Lo so, una volta laureata voglio andarmene via da qui! E' sempre mio padre e gli voglio bene, ma... È un assassino! Per non parlare di tutte le persone che sono scappate a gambe levate non appena hanno scoperto che ero la figlia di Paddy Doyle" le rispose Maura sospirando.  
Hope annuì, conosceva bene la situazione. Avere legami con un boss era decisamente una situazione non facile da comprendere per chi non faceva parte dell'ambiente.  
"Quindi la tua nuova conquista non sa nulla di te?" chiese la madre  
"Cosa? Chi?" balbettò Maura imbarazzata.  
"Maura dai! La busta di lingerie dell'altro giorno" incalzò Hope.  
Maura arrossì e abbassò la testa... Come poteva dire alla madre che quella persona era una lei? Anche se forse le sarebbe piaciuta perché Jane era brillante ed affascinante.  
"Mamma io..." poi si fermò.  
Hope capì che a sua figlia non andava di parlare.  
"Va bene Maura, quando vorrai raccontarmi qualcosa ci sarò". Le diede un bacio sulla fronte e l'abbracciò forte.  
"Grazie!" sussurò Maura.  
"Appena torno ci organizziamo, faremo una bella cena tutta di sole donne. Chiamerò anche Constance." disse Hope strizzandole l'occhio.  
Maura amava il rapporto che le due donne avevano instaurato e passare una serata con loro era sempre stato divertente. "Wow, lo chiederò anche a Susie! Con voi due si diverte sempre" rispose Maura contentissima.  
"Va bene cara, adesso devo andare, Cailin mi sta aspettando, riguardati" disse dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
Maura l'accompagnò alla porta e poi si rimise a studiare.

Jane e Korsak raggiunsero i ragazzi al bar, non parlarono molto.  
"Hai deciso di arrenderti?" disse Tonino mangiando delle noccioline al banco.  
Jane lo guardò fulminandolo. "Ogni cosa al suo tempo" rispose con calma poi si voltò verso l'amica "Vieni con me". Si sedettero un paio di sedili più in la.  
"Che succede?" chiese Daniela.  
"Dimmelo tu" rispose Jane mettendosi le mani in tasca.  
"Sta peggiorando e la sua compagna non mi piace" sussurrò Daniela.  
Jane annuì ma non disse nulla, doveva riflettere. Poi un ricordo tornò vivido nella sua mente.  
Conosceva l'amico dai tempi delle scuole elementari e quando Tonino le chiese di poter entrare nella banda, per capire se poteva fidarsi di lui Jane lo mise alla prova. Doveva essere sicura che l'uomo fosse un tipo duro, che non avrebbe ceduto in cambio della polvere bianca.  
Lo bendarono legandolo e lo tennero chiuso in un garage nel cuore del quartiere di Santa Lucia. Non poteva vedere chi lo pestava e non poteva incrociare gli occhi spietati dell'amica che con un guanto di pelle lo picchiava duramente e senza pietà. Il ragazzo però superó la prova. Ma Jane non riuscì lo stesso a fidarsi completamente di lui, qualcosa nel suo istinto le diceva di andare cauta.  
"Va bene, tienilo d'occhio" disse Jane. "Ah un'altra cosa, io e Sara non stiamo più insieme, mi sembrava giusto dirtelo" concluse guardandola negli occhi.  
"Dov'è adesso?" chiese Daniela con un tono preoccupato.  
"Vive sempre con me, lo sai che le voglio bene. Riprenderà anche a lavorare" Daniela fece un cenno, ma decise che avrebbe poi parlato di persona con la sorella per capire come stava realmente.  
Korsak interruppe le due donne "Jane dobbiamo andare".  
"Ok arrivo" la bruna guardò di nuovo Daniela. "Mi raccomando non perderlo di vista".  
Poi uscì con Korsak per recarsi all'appuntamento con il capo della polizia di Boston.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuovo capitolo. Torniamo a concentrarci sul rapporto tra le nostre due ragazze. Una sorpresa di Maura a Jane renderà la loro giornata particolarmente divertente e molto tenera. Vi ricordiamo che la FF è ambientata negli anni '60 e anche il valore monetario è differente, quindi 1500 dollari erano una bella cifra.  
Grazie per i vostri commenti! Buona lettura**

Il luogo dell'incontro con il capitano Taylor era una zona abbandonata vicino al porto. Jane arrivò a fari spenti come da accordi e si fermò vicino al molo.  
"Korsak resta qui" gli disse e poi scese dall'auto.  
Fece qualche metro osservando la zona poco illuminata, sentiva solo i suoni delle navi che passavano in lontananza.  
Alcune luci lampeggianti attirarono la sua attenzione. Jane si avvicinò verso la vettura scura lentamente e con circospezione. La portiera dell'auto si aprì, dal vetro un'ombra le fece cenno di salire e Jane entrò senza esitare.  
"Salve" disse l'uomo in divisa con i gradi da capitano in bella vista sul petto. Era di aspetto gradevole e aveva sui cinquant'anni.  
"Salve" rispose Jane con sicurezza.  
"Ha qualcosa per me?" continuò l'uomo.  
Jane posò la busta sul cruscotto. "Sono 1000, li conti se vuole... "  
"Lei lo sa che sta corrompendo un capitano della polizia?"  
"Io non la vedo come corruzione, diciamo che le sto pagando il giorno libero" disse Jane con un mezzo sorriso.  
L'uomo prese la busta sul cruscotto e l'apri. Dopotutto 1000 dollari erano una bella cifra, richiuse la busta e l'appoggiò dietro al sedile.  
"Ma avevamo detto 1500..."  
"Dopo il lavoro avrà il resto" rispose Jane con tutta calma.  
"Va bene, affare fatto. Aspetto un vostro segnale" disse l'uomo e poi mise in moto la vettura.  
"Perfetto." Jane scese dall'auto e restò ferma fino a quando non sparì.

Maura era pronta per andare a dormire. Era rimasta un po' delusa, visto che per tutto il giorno non aveva né visto né sentito Jane e allora si chiese che fine avesse fatto.  
Appoggió la testa sul cuscino, sentiva ancora il profumo della sua amante. Chiuse gli occhi e cadde in un sonno profondo. Poi verso l'una di notte il telefono squillò e la svegliò. Si girò verso il comodino e alzò la cornetta.  
"Pronto" disse con tono assonnato.  
"Dormivi?" chiese una voce dall'altro capo del telefono.  
Maura sentì un brivido pervadere il suo corpo all'improvviso, come poteva non riconoscere quella voce così profonda. "Jane..." riuscì a dire.  
"Non potevo andare a dormire senza darti la buonanotte" sussurrò dolcemente Jane  
Maura avrebbe voluto averla li con se subito, in quel istante! Era tentata di dirle: "Corri da me, ti prego". Ma si limitò a risponderle "Magari potresti farti perdonare dandomi il buongiorno..." Fu allora che, sentendo la risata della bruna, il suo cuore perse un battito.  
"Allora domani non fare colazione, ok? Buonanotte Maura".  
"Ok buonanotte Jane..." E chiuse la conversazione con un sorriso malizioso.  
Erano le sette quando Maura, ancora assonnata, si svegliò a causa del suono del campanello della porta. Scese dal letto e andò ad aprire. Vide Jane sorridente di fronte a lei con una scatola tra le mani.  
"Buongiorno!" le disse.  
"Oh Jane!" Esclamò la bionda ancora intontita, ma contenta di vederla.  
"Posso entrare?" chiese la mora.  
"Oh Dio sì certo... Scusami!" Maura si spostò per farla entrare.  
Jane appoggiò la scatola sul piano della cucina, poi si girò verso la donna, la prese per i fianchi e le diede un bacio. Maura mise le sue braccia attorno al collo di Jane e quando le loro labbra si staccarono sussurrò "Questo è decisamente un bel buongiorno!".  
"Hai fame?" chiese la bruna tenendola stretta.  
"Sì molto" si staccò da lei e aprì la scatola. "Oddio Jane! Ma è una torta al cioccolato!" Maura era felice proprio come una bambina dentro un negozio di caramelle.  
Jane pensò che era davvero troppo carina e dolce. Maura riusciva sempre a sorprenderla. Restarono tutta la mattinata chiuse in casa a scambiarsi dolci effusioni. Tra un bacio e l'altro Maura riuscì anche a convincere Jane ad aiutarla ad appendere i quadri.  
"Jane, più a destra... No così è troppo!" esclamò la bionda.  
"Oddio Maura, ti decidi?" chiese Jane spazientita rendendosi conto che la donna si stava decisamente prendendo gioco di lei.  
"Appena finisco con questo sei una donna morta!" scherzó la mora e, dopo aver sistemato il quadro sul muro, cominciò a rincorrerla, provocandole una risata incontrollata. Una volta catturata venne portata in camera da letto dove ripresero ad amarsi, con Jane sempre più dolce e Maura più sicura.  
Il tempo passó troppo velocemente e purtroppo arrivò il momento di salutarsi. Maura l'accompagnò alla porta, completamente nuda con solo l'orologio di Jane al polso.  
"Questo lo tengo con me, ma non ti preoccupare. Te lo restituirò solo se tornerai ad augurarmi la buonanotte..." le disse con voce suadente e con un sorriso provocante.

I giorni passarono rapidamente, tra incontri rubati e attimi fuggenti. Ma la loro intesa aumentava sempre di più.  
Ogni gesto ed ogni parola erano diventate cose naturali, anche se a volte qualche carezza di troppo scambiata in pubblico attirava l'attenzione dei passanti. Daltronde erano pur sempre anni '60 e non era facile per due donne potersi amare alla luce del sole.  
Maura però realizzò che stava vivendo la sua storia senza nascondersi troppo, e questo la portò a comportarsi spesso in maniera leggera e giocosa, infatti le piaceva molto fare sorprese a Jane.  
Un giorno decise di portarla al Luna Park, perchè aveva capito che lei non c'era mai stata.  
L'espressione di stupore sul volto della mora di fronte all'entrata del parco fece sorridere teneramente Maura.  
"Ma come? Non dirmi che non sei mai venuta al Luna Park. Ma sei mai stata bambina?" Le disse prendendola in giro.  
Jane era immobile con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. Quante volte quando era piccola avrebbe voluto avere un'infanzia come i suoi coetanei. Ma purtroppo non era stato possibile, perché lei era una Rizzoli e quindi aveva dovuto crescere troppo in fretta. Per qualche istante Maura era riuscita a farla sentire come una bambina, infatti era rapita dai suoni, dai colori e dalle luci che la circondavano.  
"Dai Jane, andiamo!" le disse Maura sorridendo e prendendola per la mano.  
La portò subito al carretto dello zucchero filato per comprarne uno per se e uno per la bruna, poi si sedettero su una panchina per gustare quelle nuvole di dolcezza.  
"Diavolo Maura, ma è buonissimo! Solo che se ora sono tutta appiccicosa..." le disse Jane ridendo, cercando di pulirsi le mani e il viso.  
Maura si guardò attorno e vide una fontanella dietro ad un tendone, allora le fece cenno di alzarsi e di seguirla. Appena raggiunta la fonte d'acqua la bionda si avvicinò a Jane. "Ora ti aiuto io a ripulirti dallo zucchero che ti da tanto fastidio..." e la baciò prima sulla guancia per poi spostarsi lentamente verso le labbra, leccando via i residui di zucchero e dandole un rapido ma caldo bacio, lasciando la donna mora senza fiato.  
"Maura..." le disse con tono profondo guardandola con quegli occhi scuri che la stordivano sempre. Poi si allontanarono perchè era troppo rischioso farsi vedere così in intimità davanti a persone estranee. "Sappi che questa cosa te la farò pagare... Dottoressa" le disse Jane stringendole la mano e portandola alla sua bocca, dandole un leggero bacio.  
A quel punto si diressero verso le giostre. Salirono sulla ruota panoramica e sulle montagne russe, dove Maura gridò tutto il tempo aggrappandosi a Jane, che non aveva mai riso così tanto in vita sua. Poi andarono al tiro a segno, dove la bruna sfoderò tutta la sua abilità di tiratrice esperta e vinse un enorme ed imbarazzante orso, che fece la felicità di Maura.  
"Wow Jane! Sei bravissima. Ma dove hai imparato a sparare così bene?" Chiese la bionda mostrandosi un po' sorpresa.  
La bruna rimase un po' spiazzata da quella domanda. Forse era troppo tardi, ormai il guaio era fatto. Ma la mente di Jane era abituata a lavorare velocemente per trovare soluzioni che le permettessero di salvarsi da brutte situazioni e così riuscì a pensare ad una risposta credibile anche questa volta.  
"Devo ringraziare mio padre. Quando eravamo piccoli portava me e i miei fratelli alla riserva di caccia di un amico e così ho imparato a sparare da lui" le rispose un po' titubante, sperando di essersi tolta dall'impiccio in cui si era cacciata.  
Maura la guardò perplessa, poi le fece un sorriso. "La tua famiglia è proprio strana sai? Insegnare ad una ragazza a sparare. Come nel farwest!"  
Jane si passò la mano dietro la testa un po' imbarazzata. "Chiamami Calamity Jane!" le rispose poi ridendo. Maura si unì alla risata, prese il suo orso enorme e si spostarono in un'altra zona del Luna Park, passando davanti al tunnel dell'amore. Si guardarono e Maura arrossì leggermente mentre Jane andò a prendere due biglietti. Poi salirono sull'ultima carrozza del trenino sempre accompagnate dall'imponente guardia del corpo di peluche. Non appena furono all'interno dell'attrazione si accorsero che tutti gli occupanti del veicolo erano impegnati e sicuramente non avrebbero prestato attenzione a loro due. Jane prese Maura tra le braccia e cominciò a baciarla con passione, godendo entrambe di quel piccolo momento di privacy che era stato offerto loro dal buio. Poi si staccarono, erano arrivate quasi all'uscita. Maura accarezzò la guancia di Jane.  
"Non ne ho mai abbastanza dei tuoi baci, mi fai stare così bene" le disse con un timido sorriso. La mora le diede un altro veloce bacio.  
"Piccola Maura, non hai idea di quello che tu stai facendo per me... Se solo io potessi..." Si interruppe, il vagoncino era uscito dal tunnel e loro erano tornate alla realtà. Scesero dal veicolo e camminarono ancora un po' nel parco, poi si fermarono a mangiare qualcosa in un locale che serviva il panino con insalata di aragosta più buono di tutta Boston. Si divertirono ancora molto, parlando, ridendo e scoprendo che la loro relazione stava diventando qualcosa di serio. Poi tornarono alla chevrolet per avviarsi verso l'appartamento di Maura. Giunte a destinazione, Jane accompagnò come sempre Maura alla porta.  
"Volevo ringraziati per la bellissima giornata che mi hai regalato, nessuno mi aveva mai fatto divertire così tanto" le disse la mora dandole un bacio e stringendola a se.  
"Mi ha fatto piacere vedere che ti sei divertita e rilassata. Oggi ho scoperto una Jane che mi piace ancora di più" rispose Maura ricambiando il bacio e accarezzandole quegli splendidi ricci. "E poi ho anche questo bellissimo orso che mi terrà compagnia quando non ci sarai, vero Mr. Rizzoli?" disse rivolgendosi al pupazzo.  
"Come, come? Mr. Rizzoli?" disse ridendo Jane "Ma come ti è venuto in mente un nome simile?"  
"Non vedi come ti somiglia? Non potevo che chiamarlo così!" Le rispose ridendo e dandole ancora un bacio.  
"Quindi io assomiglierei ad un orso? Mi potrei offendere" Le disse fingendosi arrabbiata.  
Maura aprì la porta, mise il pupazzo a terra e si girò verso di lei guardandola. "Vediamo se posso farmi perdonare..." le disse prendole la mano ed invitandola ad entrare.  
"Ok però quello rimane qui nel salotto!" disse Jane indicando il peluche.  
Maura si mise a ridere e tenendola sempre per mano la condusse in camera da letto...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitolo 16 - Aria di tempesta in casa Rizzoli! Sara farà qualcosa che porterà ad una reazione piuttosto violenta di Jane. Causando una serie di conseguenze cariche di sofferenza... Vi lasciamo con un pò di ansia! :D Buona lettura e come sempre grazie per i commenti.**

Paddy era nel suo studio in attesa che Luke lo raggiungesse per aggiornarlo riguardo la pratica che gli aveva commissionato.  
"Allora ragazzo come procedono le cose?" chiese il boss  
"Tutto bene, come volevi. Alla tua morte tutti i tuoi averi andranno a Maura" rispose il giovane  
"Perfetto Luke, lei è l'unica cosa preziosa che ho" sentenziò l'uomo  
"Ma perchè hai deciso di farlo così velocemente Paddy? Che succede?" chiese il ragazzo incuriosito dalla scelta del boss.  
"Luke tu lo sai che non faccio l'imprenditore e le cose non vanno tanto bene" rispose Paddy osservando i documenti che gli aveva passato l'avvocato. Poi lo guardò "Ma dimmi come va con mia figlia?"  
"Beh è da un pò che non la vedo" rispose Luke un po' imbarazzato.  
"Come mai? Per lo studio?" chiese Paddy.  
"Non lo so di preciso, ho una sensazione e spero di sbagliarmi. Ho avuto l'impressione che stia frequentando qualcuno" rispose con aria pensierosa.  
Paddy posò i documenti sulla scrivania, si alzò e andò verso il ragazzo appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla.  
"Mia figlia dedica molto tempo allo studio, tra un mese si laurea. Vedrai che poi sarà diverso" lo rassicurò il boss.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò, sperando che Paddy avesse ragione "Paddy, Maura mi piace davvero".  
"Lo so figliolo... Lo so..." i due uomini si guardarono consapevoli di amare la stessa donna anche se in modo diverso.

"Sara sei pronta?" urlò Jane dal salone con le chiavi in mano.  
"Eccomi!" rispose la donna scendendo gli ultimi scalini. Aveva un bellissimo abito nero abbinato con guanti lunghi fino al gomito. I suoi capelli erano raccolti e mettevano in risalto il viso mediterraneo che aveva tratti molto dolci.  
"Sara... Sei bellissima" disse Jane seriamente, non potendo rimanere indifferente a tanta bellezza.  
"Grazie Jane, anche tu sei molto sexy" rispose la donna guardandola con passione. Jane per l'occasione indossava dei pantaloni neri, una camicia bianca e una cravatta nera con nodo allentato. Aveva i capelli sciolti meravigliosi e scurissimi riccioli che le cadevano morbidamente sulle spalle. La combinazione esplosiva di tutti questi elementi non faceva altro che esaltare il suo fascino irresistibile.  
"Grazie" rispose con un sorriso. Prese la giacca, aprì la porta e uscì dopo Sara.

Maura era a cena con Hope, Constance, Cailin e Susie. Parlavano allegramente tra di loro, del lavoro e dell'approssimarsi della laurea di Maura.  
"Tra non molto sarai Dottoressa" disse Constance con tanto orgoglio.  
"Susie, anche tu stai per laurearti giusto?" chiese Hope.  
"Sì signora, però la mia specializzazione é pediatria" rispose la giovane  
"Io voglio fare recitazione!" intervenne Cailin  
"Cailin..." sospirò Hope.  
"Che c'è? Io voglio fare teatro, non capisco perché sbotti!" rispose la ragazza delusa.  
"Ehi sorellina, voglio esserci al tuo debutto" sussurò Maura strizzandole l'occhio.  
"Va bene signore facciamo un brindisi, a noi!" Constance alzò il calice e le altre la seguirono divertite. Poi ordinarono i loro piatti preferiti.  
Susie si guardò attorno e notò una donna uguale a Jane, quindi si girò verso l'amica.  
"Maura... Ma quella donna seduta in fondo alla sala non è Jane?" bisbigliò senza farsi notare.  
Maura guardò in direzione della zona del locale indicatale. "Sì Susie... È lei..."  
"Ma sapevi che anche lei sarebbe venuta qui stasera?" continuò Susie.  
"Sì... Mi aveva parlato della cena con un suo amico e sua moglie... Ma l'altra chi é?" Tante domande stavano invadendo la sua mente e si chiese chi fosse quella bellissima donna seduta accanto a Jane.  
Nell'altro tavolo le due coppie parlavano amichevolmente, raccontando fatti divertenti e spiegando come si fossero conosciuti i coniugi Korsak.  
"Finalmente riesco ad incontrarla Jane, Vince mi ha parlato così tanto di lei che mi pare di conoscerla da sempre" le disse la moglie di Korsak. Jane le sorrise. "Il piacere è mio signora, Korsak mi aveva detto che era una bellissima donna e devo dire che non ha esagerato" rispose sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore.  
"Ehi Jane! Che intenzioni hai?" sbottò l'uomo sorridendo.  
La bruna rise. "Tranquillo amico, tua moglie ha occhi solo per te!" continuò facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Paula Korsak era una bella donna di circa 45 anni, molto elegante e raffinata. Capelli castani, lunghi e occhi nocciola. Aveva uno sguardo molto intelligente. Era figlia di uno scrittore e aveva frequentato i migliori salotti della Boston aristocratica dove aveva conosciuto il suo futuro marito che accompagnava un ricco uomo d'affari.  
"Facciamo un bel brindisi al vostro anniversario quindi! E altri cento di questi giorni" disse Jane alzando il calice, seguita dagli altri commensali.  
"Grazie Jane, mi ha fatto davvero piacere che tu abbia accettato l'invito. Sei una delle poche persone del nostro ambiente che stimo davvero" disse Korsak compiaciuto. La moglie strinse la mano dell'uomo dandogli un tenero sguardo. Jane ammirò molto l'incredibile intesa che mostravano i due coniugi ed era felice per il suo amico.  
La cena continuò normalmente, ogni tanto Maura lanciava degli sguardi furtivi verso il tavolo. E pensò "Di certo non possone essere assieme, Jane non le ha fatto nessun sorriso o gesto amorevole... Ma l'altra donna? Il modo in cui la guardava..."  
"Maura, tutto bene?" Hope notó l'aria assente della figlia.  
"Sì, sì... Scusate ero sovrappensiero" Maura cercó di sembrare più calma possibile, ma dentro di lei la gelosia era pronta ad esplodere. Stavano per passare al dolce quando Susie diede un colpo al piede della sua amica costringendola a guardare al tavolo in fondo alla sala, perchè Jane stava andando via.  
"Scusatemi, vado alla toilette" Maura si alzò dirigendosi verso Jane, doveva capire e doveva farlo immediatamente. Jane aspettava Sara vicino all'uscita del ristorante, Korsak già era andato via con sua moglie.  
"Mi stai seguendo?" disse Maura comparendo davanti agli occhi di Jane.  
"Maur..." Esclamò sorpresa la mora. Sul suo viso non c'era tensione, solo la piacevole scoperta di poter vedere la sua bellissima donna. Maura notò che non c'era imbarazzo da parte di Jane e tirò un sospiro di sollievo, pensando di aver frainteso tutto...  
"Come ho fatto a non vederti..." Continuò Jane, avvicinandosi e sfiorandogli leggermente la mano. Tutti i dubbi di Maura svanirono con quel contatto.  
"Eri troppo impegnata a parlare" disse sorridendo.  
Sara uscì dal bagno, una volta superato il corridoio vide da lontano Jane parlare con una bionda. Notò come la bruna stava guardando l'altra donna, il modo in cui le stava sorridendo, il tocco della mano sul suo braccio. Dopo anni di convivenza aveva imparato a conoscere la sua compagna e all'improvviso capì che quella donna era la sua rivale.  
"Stai aspettando qualcuno?" chiese Maura.  
"Ehmmm sì. Vorrei present..." Ma fu interrotta dall'arrivo di Sara, che guardò Jane con un sorriso seducente "Amore ho finito, possiamo andare".  
A Maura si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene non appena sentì le parole della donna. Amore? Come amore? Abbassò gli occhi notando la mano di Sara appoggiata al fianco di Jane. Non poteva crederci. No! Non poteva essere vero.  
Alzó lo sguardo fissando intensamente Jane e, dopo aver ripreso fiato per ricacciare indietro le lacrime, disse "Bene io vado, buona serata" si girò e si allontanò in fretta, prima che Jane la vedesse piangere.  
"No aspetta! Mauraaaaa..." Jane cercò di fermarla, ma fu bloccata dal cameriere "Signorina Rizzoli le chiavi, l'auto è fuori che vi attende".  
Jane uscì furente dirigendosi verso la vettura, inseguita da Sara. Alcuni ragazzi notarono le due donne e cominciarono a fare battutine per attirare la loro attenzione. Jane fece finta di non sentirli. Salirono in macchina e partirono.  
I giovani non contenti, decisero di inseguirle. Jane guardando lo specchietto retrovisore, si accorse che erano pedinate, ma continuò a guidare facendo finta di nulla. Sara rimase in silenzio, era meglio per lei far sbollire la rabbia della compagna. I ragazzi aumentarono la velocità affiancandosi alla chevrolet di Jane, abbassando i finestrini e mettendosi a gridare "Ehi bambole dove andate di bello? Vi va di divertirvi?"  
La bruna accelerò e li superó mettendosi di nuovo davanti. Loro non si arresero e suonando il clacson continuarono ad urlare sporgendosi dal finestrino. Erano ubriachi fradici. Sara era attenta a guardare la strada e aveva paura, perchè Jane stava guidando troppo velocemente ed era ancora visibilmente arrabbiata. Arrivate in prossimità di un incrocio il semaforo rosso scattò, ma la mora non mostrò la minima intenzione di rallentare "Janeeee...!" urlò Sara  
La donna frenó bruscamente accorgendosi del semaforo solo grazie alle grida della compagna. L'auto dietro di loro fece lo stesso, sbattendo leggermente, scese dalla macchina infuriata.  
"Jane! Ti prego!" Le parole di Sara non servirono a molto. La donna bruna si avvicinò all'auto.  
"Stronza! Adesso che vuoi eh?" disse il giovane guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
Lo scatto di Jane fu veloce e deciso, carico di rabbia repressa che doveva essere sfogata. Lo prese per i capelli e gli sbattè la testa contro il volante per stordirlo. Lo tirò fuori dalla macchina tirandogli alcuni calci nello stomaco facendolo piegare dal dolore. Poi lo tirò su e gli assestò un pugno in pieno volto, frantumandogli il setto nasale. Il sangue del ragazzo iniziò a scendere copioso e fu solo in quel momento che Jane si fermò, gli sollevò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi "Hai imparato le buone maniere con le signore adesso?"  
Lasciò la presa, pulendosi le mani sporche di sangue sulla camicia del malcapitato.  
Sara aveva assistito alla scena raccapricciante, senza poter dire nulla. Era troppo sconvolta dalla vista di tanta violenza da parte della compagna che tornò in macchina e ripartì.  
Arrivate a casa, entrarono e Jane andò verso il mini bar per prendere del whisky. Poi andò a sedersi sul divano e aprì la bottiglia bevendone un lungo sorso. Sara la guardò ancora incredula.  
"Jane" la chiamò a bassa voce con le lacrime agli occhi.  
La bruna si girò di scatto, puntandole il dito contro "Non ora!" la minacciò.  
"Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che c'era qualcun'altra! Avevo ragione! Hai mandato all'aria il nostro rapporto per una poco di buono!" disse Sara continuando a piangere.  
"Zitta! Stai zitta! Non azzardarti a dire nulla!" le rispose rabbiosamente la mora.  
"Perché? Se parlo che fai? Mi riduci come quel povero ragazzo? Sei una bestia!" Scattò in piedi. La mano di Jane si alzò per colpirla, nei suoi occhi c'era solo rabbia. Sara istintivamente si coprì il viso con le mani, il suo gesto bloccò a mezz'aria la mano della bruna che la riabbassò subito. Passarono alcuni secondi, Sara cercò con lo sguardo gli di Jane.  
"Non guardarmi come se fossi un tuo nemico..."  
La mora ritornò a sedersi nuovamente sul divano, riprese la bottiglia e tornò a bere sibilando "Sparisci dalla mia vista, Sara!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitolo carico di sofferenza! Per le nostre due ragazze e anche per alcuni componenti della banda. La situazione sta velocemente peggiorando e con costanza Paddy Doyle sta tessendo la sua tela per catturare la giovane Rizzoli. Buona lettura!**

Maura si recò all'università per prepararsi per l'ultimo esame prima della laurea, il suo bellissimo viso mostrava i segni di una lunga notte passata a piangere.  
"Maura che è successo ieri sera con Jane?" chiese Susie appena la vide.  
"Ti prego, non mi va di parlarne ora..." Ma i suoi occhi erano nuovamente pieni di lacrime.  
Susie la strinse a se. "Sfogati amica mia" e l'accarrezzò sulla testa, lasciando che Maura sfogasse la sua disperazione.

Sara scese al piano inferiore e si guardò attorno, ma non c'era nessuna traccia di Jane e quindi pensò che probabilmente fosse già uscita. Anche la sua nottata non era stata serena a causa della lite avuta con la sua ex compagna.  
Si diresse in cucina per preparare la colazione. Mentre osservava la fiamma del fornello ripensò alla serata precedente e a quello che era successo, ma soprattutto alla tremenda reazione di Jane. La caffettiera cominciò a borbottare avvisandola che il caffè era pronto.

Jane andò da Maura e iniziò a bussare con tutta la sua forza alla porta tanto da rischiare di farla cadere, ma nessuno rispose.  
"Sarà all'università" senza pensarci due volte risalì sulla sua auto in direzione BCU sperando di trovarla lì. Doveva assolutamente parlarle. Appena giunta sul posto si fiondò dentro l'edificio, cercandola dappertutto.  
Incontrò Susie, che stava andando via. "Susie! Grazie a Dio..." Jane si parò davanti a lei bloccandole il passaggio.  
"Jane, che ci fai qui?" esclamò stupita la ragazza.  
"Dimmi dov'è? Ti prego!" la supplicò la mora  
"Jane... Non credo che..." le rispose titubante la giovane  
"Susie... Ho bisogno di parlarle... Ti prego!" aveva così tanta disperazione negli occhi che Susie si mosse a compassione e le disse "Secondo piano, terza porta a sinistra". Jane la ringraziò con un cenno del capo e poi corse verso le scale salendo gli scalini due alla volta. Senza bussare entrò nell'aula durante la lezione. Maura appena la vide arrossì violentemente.  
"Mi scusi lei chi è?" chiese il docente.  
"Ehmmm io... Sono... Un'amica di... Cerco... Maura Isles, è urgente!" rispose Jane balbettando.  
"C'è la signorina Isles?" Chiese il professore guardando i ragazzi. Una timida manina si alzò "Presente!" A quel punto Maura uscì fuori dall'aula seguita da Jane.  
"Cosa vuoi?" chiese Maura con tanta durezza.  
"Parlarti" le rispose Jane guardandola dritta negli occhi.  
"Quella di ieri sera è la tua donna vero? Vive con te Jane?" le domandò Maura fissandola con uno sguardo pieno d'odio.  
"Non è come pensi Maur... Io..." farfugliò la bruna  
"Rispondimi! Vivete insieme?" Jane abbassò la testa e sussurò "Sì... Ma..."  
"Ora capisco perché non mi portavi mai a casa tua!" le disse con gli occhi umidi e stringendo i pugni "Ero l'amante Jane? La bambolina bionda da sfoggiare vero?"  
"No Maura... Lasciami spiegare, ti prego!" Jane iniziò a gesticolare, si passava le mani nervosamente tra i capelli.  
"Lasciami in pace Jane!" urlò Maura e si voltò per tornare in aula ma Jane l'afferrò per il braccio "Mi devi ascoltare, ho il diritto di spiegarti!". La mano di Jane stava stringendo troppo forte e Maura cominciò a sentire dolore.  
"Lasciami Jane, mi stai facendo male!" esclamò la bionda.  
"Ti prego Maura! Ascoltami! Lasciami parlare!" la implorò disperata.  
"Credevo che fossi diversa! Che avremmo potuto condividere tanti momenti insieme, ridere, scherzare e parlare di tante cose, anche di quelle più comuni! Che illusa, che stupida eh? È evidente che mi sono sbagliata, per te sono solo un capriccio, una novità. Adesso per favore lasciami! Mi stai davvero facendo male!" Jane mollò la presa sconvolta dalle parole della donna e dal segno che le aveva fatto comparire sul braccio. Maura ritornò in aula senza voltarsi.

Tonino stava aspettando il ragazzo che gli forniva la coca, che puntualmente suonò alla porta. Il ragazzo andò ad aprire e si trovò di fronte due loschi figuri questa volta il suo fornitore non era da solo, con lui c'era un uomo robusto e brizzolato con un paio di lunghe basette.  
"Salve" esordì l'uomo.  
"Che succede?" domandò Tonino confuso. I due uomini entrarono e chiusero la porta.  
"Ti prego siediti" disse gentilmente l'uomo brizzolato.  
"Ma che succede?" ripeté nuovamente Tonino. La droga era il suo rifugio, l'unica cosa che gli dava la fiducia che gli era sempre mancata. L'uomo appoggiò una valigetta sul tavolo e l'apri. Tonino rimase stupefatto alla vista di così tante dosi.  
"E'... E' per me?" chiese sedendosi davanti alla valigetta.  
"Certo amico, 500 gr. Pura, pura" disse l'uomo sogghignando.  
"E cosa devo fare per averla? Perchè ogni cosa ha un prezzo..." disse il ragazzo.  
"Vogliamo il tuo capo" rispose l'uomo guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Jane?" chiese sbalordito. L'uomo annuì, prendendo in mano un pacchetto di polvere bianca e portandolo sotto al naso di Tonino.  
"Non sono un traditore!" gli rispose nervosamente.  
"Per ora no... Ma se cambi idea, chiama lui" disse l'uomo indicando lo spacciatore, poi dal pacchetto che aveva in mano prese una bustina e la lanciò sul tavolo.  
"Offro io!" disse l'uomo chiudendo la valigetta. Si alzò e uscì dall'appartamento seguito dal pusher.

Jane nel pomeriggio raggiunse il bar dove si incontrava sempre con i ragazzi. Prese un birra e la sorseggiò lentamente chiedendosi dove aveva sbagliato con Maura e pensò che la sua vita era sempre stata un casino. Korsak entrò e notò subito la donna poi si avvicinò a lei sedendosi accanto. "Nottataccia?" domandò l'uomo vedendo l'amica non del solito umore.  
"Già... Per non parlare del mal di testa" rispose Jane.  
"Conosco questi sintomi... Ne vuoi parlare?" Jane non amava aprirsi ma con Korsak si sentiva a suo agio.  
"Bè! Spero che tu non abbia impegni per le prossime ore, la storia è lunga!" disse Jane con un sorriso forzato.  
Korsak fece cenno al barista di servirgli una birra, poi guardò Jane "Per fortuna oggi non ho appuntamenti".

La giornata era finalmente finita e Maura era rientrata a casa, si era lasciata cadere sul divano distrutta. Non riusciva a cancellare l'immagine di Jane con quella donna. Le lacrime tornarono a scendere domandò come avesse potuto ridursi in quello stato e soprattutto per quale motivo avesse permesso a Jane di entrare così prepotentemente nella sua vita. Si addormentò senza accorgersene dopo aver sfogato tutto il suo dolore.

Sperando di stare meglio Jane parlò molto con Korsak di quello che era successo con Maura, della sua reazione e del fatto che forse ormai l'aveva persa per sempre.  
"Jane, dovresti conoscere le donne..." disse Korsak con tanta tranquillità "Non demordere, insisti" le consigliò.  
"Ci ho provato, Dio solo sa quante volte ho tentato, ma non vuole ascoltarmi. Sono una cretina Korsak! Ho rovinato tutto" gli rispose continuando a bere. L'uomo le mise una mano sul braccio e ordinò un'altra birra.  
Dopo la lunga chiacchierata Jane rientrò a casa, aveva bevuto un pò troppo. A fatica riuscì ad aprire la porta facendo un gran rumore. Barcollando riuscì a salire le scale ed entrò nella camera degli ospiti, che era diventata la sua stanza da diverso tempo. Cercò di levarsi gli abiti ma tutto quello che era in grado di fare fu levarsi la camicia, poi cadde sul letto crollando. Sara si alzò svegliata da tutti quei rumori. Si affacciò nella camera di Jane, la vide sdraiata sul letto a pancia all'aria. Restò sulla porta osservandola e ammirando ancora una volta quel corpo perfetto. Si avvicinò le tolse le scarpe, poi prese una coperta appoggiandogliela e si sedette accanto a lei accarezzandole il viso. Era bellissima. Memorizzò ancora una volta ogni singolo dettaglio del suo volto. Si chinò dandole un lungo bacio sulla bocca "Addio Jane..." le sussurò. Si alzò e prima di uscire dalla stanza sentì mormorare: "Maura... Perdonami ti prego...".

Passarono diversi giorni e Jane stava cercando in tutti i modi di riavere Maura. Fiori, cioccolatini, piccoli regali che la donna bionda rifiutò sempre rispedendoli al mittente. Voleva solo dimenticarla e concentrarsi sul suo futuro lavorativo, dato che in quei giorni era impegnata con l'ultimo esame che le avrebbe permesso di raggiungere la sospirata laurea, che alla fine ottenne con ottimi voti.

Daniela si recò dalla sorella, che l'aveva chiamata chiedendole di passare da lei perchè doveva parlarle.  
"Allora? Che sta succedendo?" chiese Dani appena entró in casa.  
"Torno in Italia definitivamente" rispose Sara.  
"Che è successo?" le chiese la sorella guardandola preoccupata. La ragazza l'abbracciò e poi si mise a sedere sul divano seguita da Daniela. Iniziò a raccontarle tutto, dei suoi sospetti di un'altra donna nella vita di Jane e della litigata che avevano avuto a causa del suo comportamento al ristorante.  
"Sara, ma che hai fatto!" Daniela non approvò la condotta scorretta della sorella.  
"Lo so Dani, ho sbagliato! Credevo che quella donna fosse la solita sbandata di Jane" fece una breve pausa e poi la guardò piangendo e continuò "Ma non è così, non l'ho mai vista guardarmi come guardava lei..."  
"Cosa ne pensa del fatto che torni in Italia?" domandò Daniela  
"Jane ed io non ci parliamo da quella sera... Se me andassi ora senza salutarla, neanche se ne accorgerebbe..." le disse abbassando la testa, le lacrime scendevano lungo il suo volto. Daniela le prese la mano stringendola.  
"Jane ti vuole bene... A modo suo, ma te ne vuole" la rassicurò la sorella.  
"Sì, ma non mi ama..." le rispose asciugandosi gli occhi.  
"Questo l'hai sempre saputo Sara. Parlale e dille della tua decisione ma non partire senza chiarirti." Sara annuì, sapeva che sua sorella aveva ragione. Almeno avrebbe chiuso questo capitolo della sua vita senza rancori.

Tonino era con Nicky si erano appartati con la macchina in una zona isolata a nord di Boston vicino al fiume Mystic River, a bere e sniffare coca.  
"Ottima roba..." disse la donna.  
"Buonissima e di prima qualità!" rispose il ragazzo. Poi la guardò mettendole la mano sulla gamba e salendo lentamente fino ad arrivare agli slip.  
"Che fai?" chiese Nicky. Ma aprì le gambe in modo che il ragazzo la toccasse meglio. Incominciò a baciarla, poi scese sul collo facendo dei piccoli succhiotti. Le sue mani si posarono sui seni enormi. I respiri accelerarono, Nicky abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni di Tonino e appoggiò la sua mano sul suo pene in erezione "Dai, giocaci un pò!" le sussurrò l'uomo.  
Lei lo guardò in quegli occhi blu dello stesso colore del cielo che facevano impazzire molte ragazze.  
Ormai erano su di giri, l'uomo la prese con violenza, fino a quando non raggiunse il piacere lasciando insoddisfatta la compagna.  
"Bhe? Che c'è?" chiese l'uomo rimettendosi a posto i pantaloni dopo aver soddisfatto le sue voglie.  
"Sei un animale!" rispose la donna delusa.  
"Se non ti sta bene trovatene un altro". Si sollevò da lei e poi assunse altra cocaina. Nicky si ricompose sentendosi usata. Si accese una sigaretta fece un tiro profondo e disse "Fai il grande uomo solo con me?"  
"Che vuoi dire? Spiegati meglio!" le rispose lanciandole un'occhiata furente.  
"Perché non lo dici anche a Jane 'se non ti sta bene trovati un altro?' " gli chiese con un sorrisino.  
"Ancora? Sempre la stessa storia, che palle!" sbottò Tonino  
"E tu? Solo questo sai dire vero?" rincarò la ragazza.  
"Io non mi faccio comandare da nessuno, hai capito?" disse il giovane puntandole il dito contro.  
"Sei patetico, sei un fallito e scopi da schifo!" lo insultò Nicky sfidando la pazienza dell'uomo.  
"Stai zitta puttana!" le rispose rabbioso.  
"Sì una puttana che si è sbattuta anche il tuo capo!"  
Tonino la prese per il collo spingendola contro il finestrino della vettura "Che cazzo stai dicendo! Non ci credo!".  
"Ah non ci credi? Chiedilo a lei allora! E ti dirò di più: è superiore a te anche a letto, scopa da Dio e non ho mai goduto tanto in vita mia!" lo provocò la donna.  
Tonino era confuso, arrabbiato, ma sopratutto fatto e non riuscì più a controllarsi. Strinse con più forza il collo della donna, facendola tossire. "Sei una puttana!" gridava aumentando sempre di più la presa, gli occhi della ragazza si stavano chiudendo, il viso era ormai rosso. Cercò invano di liberarsi e di parlare, ma fu tutto inutile. Il ragazzo lasciò la morsa solo quando ormai Nicky non si muoveva più. La fissò sconvolto. Poi la scosse "Che cosa ho fatto... Dio mio..." sussurrò. "Nicky svegliati! Cazzo svegliati!" Ci volle qualche minuto per realizzare che la compagna era morta. Cercò di pensare lucidamente, ma il suo cervello era annebbiato dalla droga. Sapeva che doveva liberarsi del corpo al più presto. Scese dall'auto, prese la ragazza e la gettò in acqua pensando che la corrente l'avrebbe portata da qualche parte. Lontano, da lui e da tutto... Risalì velocemente in auto e ripartì.


	18. Chapter 18

**La crisi tra Jane & Maura si sta facendo sempre più pesante e la loro storia sembra irrecuperabile. A far aumentare ancora di più la tensione ci penserà Tonino che deciderà di vendere il suo capo... Capitolo che porterà ad una situazione esplosiva che leggerete la prossima settimana. Grazie come sempre per i commenti.**

Era una bella giornata di primavera e Maura era uscita insieme a Constance e Hope per fare una bella chiacchierata "mamme e figlia". Il caldo sole le indusse a concerdersi un buon gelato per ristorarsi.  
"Allora dottoressa? Hai deciso cosa fare?" chiese Hope contentissima  
"Vorrei andare a Chicago" rispose Maura senza entusiasmo  
"Ma come? Così lontano? Guarda che posso parlare per farti entrare nell'ospedale qui a Boston" disse Constance  
"No madre, ti prego... Vorrei andare via da questa città..." replicò Maura mentre spostava la sua coppa di gelato ancora intatta  
Le due donne si guardarono preoccupate.  
"Ok tesoro, non ho mai interferito nella tua vita privata, ma ora sono costretta a farlo! Che succede?" domandò Hope  
"Nulla mamma..." rispose prontamente Maura  
"Niente? Vuoi scappare da Boston e dici niente?" la rimproverò Hope  
"Hope..." intervenne Constance "Avrà i suoi motivi".  
"Constance ma la vedi? Non è più lei... Ora è un dottore, porta il tuo cognome che le farebbe spalancare qualsiasi porta degli ospedali della città! E lei che fa? Piange..."  
"Io non sto piangendo!" disse Maura con gli occhi lucidi.  
"Lo stai per fare Maura!" Hope non sopportava di vedere sua figlia così visto che era sempre stata un tipo solare e determinato. "Che ti succede figlia mia?"  
Maura non resistette più alle continue pressioni che stava ricevendo e finalmente si lascò andare, scoppiò in lacrime raccontando di non stare bene.

Jane stava leggendo il giornale e la notizia di una donna senza identità ritrovata nelle acque del Mystic River la incuriosì e si domandò chi potesse essere. Di li a poco sarebbe dovuta uscire, quindi si alzò dal divano per andare a prepararsi, quando una voce familiare la chiamò "Jane, ti devo parlare, hai cinque minuti?" Sara aveva avuto il coraggio di spezzare il silenzio durato quasi un mese.  
Jane si girò verso di lei e la guardò "Che siano davvero cinque minuti Sara e non raccontarmi stronzate, non ho altro tempo da perdere con te"  
"Ti chiedo scusa Jane. Scusa per come mi sono comportata quella sera perchè tu sei sempre stata sincera riguardo i tuoi sentimenti per me" le disse con gli occhi lucidi. Jane la stava ascoltando con attenzione tenendo le mani dietro la schiena. Sara continuò con un sospiro "Vorrei tornare indietro ma non posso, vorrei rimediare... Ma non so come..."  
"Sara, tu sei sempre stata una persona corretta e leale, io non ti odio per quello che hai fatto lo so che tu mi ami e che hai agito in quel modo solo perchè eri gelosa, ma forse tante colpe sono anche mie..." Jane si avvicinò e le prese le mani "Ho sempre cercato di proteggerti, ti ho vista fragile, non ho mai pensato che quello che volevi era la sincerità".  
"Jane no! Non fartene una colpa, non importa chi ha sbagliato" Sara abbracciò la donna con forza, Jane ricambiò il gesto dandole un bacio fra i capelli.  
"Jane...Torno in Italia". Le sussurò stringendola ancora di più. Restarono in silenzio, poi Jane si staccò, mise la mano sotto il suo mento sollevando delicatamente il viso di Sara.  
"Se vai via perchè questo è ciò che vuoi, allora è una scelta giusta. Ma se lo fai perchè pensi di non poter restare in questa casa a causa mia allora io posso trovare un'altra sistemazione"  
"No Jane, non potrei sopportare di vivere sotto il tuo stesso cielo, in Italia avrò sempre tanti ricordi legati a noi, ma almeno c'è la mia famiglia e mi sentirò meno sola". Le rispose con un piccolo sorriso.  
Jane appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle "Quando vorresti partire?"  
"Alla fine di questo mese" rispose la ragazza  
"Va bene Sara..." Si abbracciarono senza dirsi più nulla. Dopo anni in cui avevano affrontato un lungo percorso insieme ora erano giunte al capolinea.

Constance e Hope erano ancora incredule dopo il racconto della loro adorata figliola "Maura... Una donna?" dissero entrambe con stupore.  
"Io... Io lo so, ma è successo tutto velocemente... E..." rispose la giovane  
"No piccola non fraintendermi, non ti sto giudicando, l'amore non ha sesso" affermò Hope per rincuorarla  
"Maura, tu sei mia figlia e ti voglio bene, ma sappi che quella donna ha le ore contate!" scherzó Constance strappandole un sorriso  
"Grazie per avermi capito, storie così verrebbero ostacolate e giudicate molto male..." disse Maura  
"Chi dice queste cose? La società? Massa di ignoranti!" replicò Hope stizzita  
"Quindi è a causa sua che vuoi andare via?" chiese Costance  
"Sì madre" rispose la ragazza  
"Va bene vedrò che posso fare" disse Constance. L'idea che sua figlia avesse una relazione con una donna l'aveva lasciata sgomenta, doveva ancora riuscire ad accettare questa scioccante novità riguardante la vita di sua figlia.  
"Paddy lo sa?" chiese Hope  
"Certo che no! Avrebbe ucciso tutte e due..." rispose Maura  
"Comunque noi ti staremo vicino e spera che quella donna non si faccia viva!" disse Constance con una faccia seria. Maura si sentiva già meglio dopo essersi sfogata con le sue due madri.

Jane si recò al solito locale insieme a Korsak. Lì trovarono solo Daniela ad aspettarli.  
"Dov'è Tonino?" chiese Jane  
"Non lo so, sono passata da casa sua ma non ha risposto" replicò l'amica  
"Sarà di nuovo svenuto da qualche parte, imbottito di droga e alcool" disse la mora con molta freddezza  
"Ho un po' di fame, vogliamo mangiare qualcosa?" chiese l'uomo brizzolato  
"Sì Korsak ottima idea" Jane si sedette accanto a lui con Daniela di fronte  
"Tua sorella torna in Italia" disse la bruna  
"Lo so" rispose Daniela  
"Se deciderai di seguirla, lo capirò" le disse guardandola  
"No Jane, ricordi che ti avevo detto che qualsiasi decisione tu avessi preso a riguardo, io sarei rimasta comunque con te."

Tonino si svegliò tutto frastornato. Cercò di mettere a fuoco quello che era successo la sera prima. Ancora intontito si buttò nella doccia. Uscì dopo un'oretta già più cosciente. Si sedette sul divano e piano piano gli tornò tutto alla memoria. La morte della compagna e Jane, il suo capo, che si scopava la sua donna di nascosto. Aprì il cofanetto sul tavolino per prendere altra roba, ma vide che era vuoto. Quindi chiamò il suo fornitore di fiducia. Dopo pochissimo tempo arrivò al suo appartamento per rifornirlo. Tonino prese i soldi e mentre lo stava pagando gli comunicò che voleva parlare con il suo capo.

Jane aveva stretto nuove alleanze, lei era una persona conosciuta e stimata sia per la sua intelligenza sia soprattutto per il suo essere fredda e spietata. Non si era mai fatta impietosire e non aveva mai dimostrato empatia verso nessuno dei suoi obbiettivi. Era una macchina pronta ad agire, senza tentennamenti. Ormai tutti sapevano che Jane era destinata a diventare il nuovo boss di Boston e che avrebbe ucciso personalmente Paddy Doyle.

Luke passò dal boss irlandese per consegnargli alcuni importanti documenti.  
"Paddy da adesso Maura è la beneficiaria di tutto" gli disse mettendogli davanti un dossier  
"Va bene, ottimo lavoro Luke, vai da lei e daglieli" ordinò l'uomo  
"Sicuro?" chiese Luke stupito  
"Sì Luke, so a cosa pensi, ma quando morirò casa mia sarà piena di sbirri, mi sequestreranno tutto e almeno quel poco su cui non riusciranno a mettere le loro sporche mani sarà suo"  
"Va bene Paddy, stasera andrò a casa sua" replicò il ragazzo

Tonino sobbalzò sulla poltrona non appena il campanello della porta suonò. Era in crisi d'astinenza e doveva tirare.  
"Salve" salutò l'uomo  
"Hai la roba?" chiese subito Tonino facendolo entrare  
"No, no... Calma amico, prima il dovere e poi il piacere" sentenziò lo scagnozzo di Paddy  
"Va bene, va bene, ti venderò il mio capo!" esclamò il tossico  
L'uomo appoggiò la valigetta sul tavolo e la aprì "Metà adesso è meta dopo"  
"Che devo fare?" chiese Tonino senza staccare gli occhi dalla cocaina  
"Dei semplicemente farla andare nella vecchia fabbrica delle ferrovie, poi al resto ci pensiamo noi" disse l'irlandese  
"Quando?" domandò il giovane  
"Stasera alle 23:00" rispose l'uomo  
"Jane non è stupida, non cascherà mai nel vostro tranello..." disse il ragazzo  
"Non mi interessa, come ci riuscirai sono affari tuoi! Tu dille che ci sarà Paddy Doyle" L'uomo diede un leggero schiaffo sul viso di Tonino e prima di andare via gli disse "E non deludermi, se non vuoi che questa roba sia l'ultima che snifferai nella tua vita".

Luke in serata passò da Maura.  
"Non volevo disturbarti, ma tuo padre mi ha detto di darti questo" le porse il fascicolo con i documenti  
"Cosa sono?" chiese la bionda  
"Paddy vista l'età ha pensato di lasciarti una somma modesta dopo la sua morte" rispose l'avvocato  
"L'età Luke? Sappiamo entrambi cosa fa mio padre, comunque non voglio nulla da lui" Maura restituì il fascicolo e andò verso la porta aprendola, facendo capire al ragazzo di andar via. Luke si alzò con scrollando le spalle in segno di disappunto.  
"Ambasciator non porta pena" le disse lasciando i documenti sul piano della cucina salutandola e uscì.

Jane e Korsak si stavano salutando quando finalmente apparve Tonino.  
"Ciao ragazzi" disse senza guardarli  
"Ma dove diavolo ti eri cacciato?" chiese Jane preoccupata  
"Ho litigato con Nicky, non mi andava di vedere nessuno" mentì Tonino  
"Bè spero che vada tutto bene" intervenne Korsak  
"Sì talmente bene che ci siamo lasciati..." gli rispose con un mezzo sorriso  
"Senti non me ne frega un cavolo della vostra vita sentimentale, ma non puoi scomparire all'improvviso mentre stiamo aspettando di capire la prossima mossa di Paddy" lo rimproverò la donna  
"Lo so Jane... Senti ti posso parlare un attimo?" chiese il giovane  
"Scusaci Korsak " disse Jane prendendo il suo amico in disparte "Che c'è?"  
Tonino restò a fissarla, ripensando alle parole della compagna, che gli fecero venire voglia di ucciderla all'istante con le sue mani. Ma sapeva benissimo che questo gli sarebbe costato la vita, quindi dopo essersi calmato disse "Come ti ho accennato prima io e Nicky ci siamo lasciati... Vuoi sapere il motivo? Perchè è stata a letto con un tirapiedi di Paddy"  
"E quindi?" gli rispose Jane non meravigliandosi affatto  
"Sappiamo tutti com'è fatta Nicky, è una facile e per questo si è lasciata incantare da quel bell'imbusto irlandese. L'unica cosa positiva di tutta questa storia è che lei mi ha riferito che, mentre erano a letto lui le ha raccontato che stasera alle 23:00 deve accompagnare Paddy alla vecchia fabbrica delle ferrovie"  
"Non è un uomo d'onore una persona che parla a letto, ma soprattutto come possiamo essere sicuri che quello che le ha detto sia la verità?" domandò la donna  
"È la verità Jane!" insistette l'uomo  
"E come puoi dirlo con tanta sicurezza? Cosa ti ha convinto a crederci?" disse incuriosita  
"Nicky ha assistito alla chiamata di conferma che Paddy ha fatto a quel uomo"  
"Uhmmm sei sicuro?" chiese l'amica  
"Sì Jane, se vuoi andiamo a controllare!" disse il giovane cercando di essere credibile  
"No, tu vai a casa io andrò con Korsak" le rispose dubbiosa  
"Ma Jane io..." farfugliò il ragazzo  
"Ti ho detto di sparire, ci pensiamo noi!" replicò Jane. Tonino andò via, Korsak si avvicinò "Che succede?"  
"Non ci crederai, stasera Paddy é in giro" disse la donna ironicamente sollevando un sopracciglio  
"Non ti vedo convinta" le rispose l'uomo brizzolato  
"Infatti Korsak... Andiamo a vedere se è vero, ma teniamo gli occhi ben aperti... Non mi fido per nulla!" esclamò la mora. I due salirono in auto, andando incontro al loro destino...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitolo molto importante e anche un pochino hot! Jane e Korsak subiranno un attacco che scatenerà una serie di conseguenze che ci porteranno, nei prossimi capitoli, ad avvenimenti importanti. Continuate a seguirci e grazie per i commenti!**

Korsak e Jane arrivarono sul posto che Tonino gli aveva indicato. Scesero dall'auto e a passi lenti si avvicinarono alla fabbrica. La donna sbirciò dalla finestra, ma non si vedeva niente e non c'era nessuno in giro.  
"Entriamo dentro" disse Jane con voce bassa. Entrambi sfoderarono la pistola nel caso in cui ce ne fosse stato bisogno. All'interno era tutto buio e si vedeva qualcosa solo grazie a quel poco di luce proveniente dai lampioni sulla strada.  
Jane si fermò davanti ad una porta e l'apri per entrare, ma si bloccò quando sentì il freddo metallo di una canna di fucile che premeva dietro la sua testa.  
"Prova a muoverti e ti uccido" sentì sussurrare. Anche Korsak fu disarmato. Poi all'improvviso si accesero le luci e i due videro tre uomini a viso scoperto che li fissavano tenendo le pistole puntate verso di loro.  
"Ciao Jane..." disse l'uomo, con il fucile ancora appoggiato alla sua testa  
"Cosa volete?" chiese Jane senza scomporsi  
"Divertirci" rispose l'uomo dandole un colpo dietro la testa con il calcio del fucile, che la stordì e la fece cadere a terra. Ci volle un po' prima che la ragazza riuscisse a riprendere i sensi. Appena aprì gli occhi notò che era rimasta sola in compagnia di due dei tre uomini che li avevano catturati.  
"Dov'è Korsak? Cosa gli avete fatto?" Jane cercò di rialzarsi ma il dolore era troppo forte. Allora si toccò la nuca e vide che la sua mano era intrisa di sangue.  
"Il tuo amico sta raggiungendo il Creatore e presto gli farai compagnia". L'uomo si abbassò e continuò. "Ho un messaggio di Paddy: game over dolcezza!" Poi ridendo passò la lingua sulla guancia della donna e si rialzò guardando l'altro uomo "Avanti, uccidila!"  
"Di già? Io volevo divertirmi un po' con lei" rispose l'altro leccandosi le labbra. L'uomo lo guardò e sul suo volto apparve un ghigno "Ok, fai una cosa veloce e poi eliminala!"  
Andò via lasciandolo da solo con Jane. La ragazza cercò di indietreggiare e di rimettersi in piedi come poteva, ma l'uomo la prese per i capelli dandole un pugno sul viso. A quel punto Jane si lasciò cadere a terra e lui salì su di lei e iniziò a toccarla dappertutto "Sei mai stata con un vero uomo?" le domandò strappandole la camicia mentre la bruna cercava di liberarsi "Stai buona troia... Sarà una cosa veloce" le abbassò i pantaloni e poi cominciò a lavorare con la sua chiusura lampo.  
Jane teneva gli occhi chiusi. Poi all'improvviso li aprì, guardò l'aggressore sopra di lei e disse "Ti hanno mai detto che fa male?" L'uomo si bloccò, all'inizio era solo una sensazione fredda e indolore ma subito dopo realizzò che una lama gli era entrata dritta nei testicoli. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo per urlare, perchè Jane capovolse la posizione prendendo il sopravvento e finendolo con un preciso taglio alla gola. Il coltello che portava sempre alla caviglia sinistra l'aveva salvata. Si alzò dolorante e prese la pistola. Poteva scappare tranquillamente, ma non avrebbe mai lasciato Korsak in quel posto perchè era un suo amico e fedele compagno.  
Decise quindi di cercarlo. Le urla che sentì la condussero ad un'altra stanza. La donna entrò silenziosamente e vide Korsak coperto di sangue e seduto su una sedia "Vogliamo sapere chi aiuta Michael nella politica, chi c'è dietro?!" Gli chiesero continuando a riempirlo di botte.  
"Preferisco morire piuttosto che dirvelo, porci schifosi!" disse Korsak sputando verso l'uomo.  
"Siete solo letame, finiscilo e andiamo via" disse il capo girandosi per uscire dalla stanza. Era il momento di agire, Jane sparó e colpì l'uomo che era vicino a Korsak, uccidendolo. A questo punto il capo vide la ragazza e le sparó, ferendola di striscio al fianco destro. Ma la mira di Jane fu più accurata, infatti colpì l'uomo direttamente in fronte e poi corse da Korsak per liberarlo "Appoggiati a me!" esclamò aiutandolo ad alzarsi  
"Jane... Mi hai salvato..." mormorò debolmente.  
"Non crollare adesso... Andiamo, usciamo in fretta da qui!" lo trascinò fuori fino all'auto, salirono e scapparono. Arrivarono sotto casa di Korsak. Ora erano finalmente al sicuro e si accertò delle condizioni dell'amico "Sei ferito?"  
"Credo di no solo qualche botta, devono avermi spaccato il labbro e rotto il sopracciglio, ma niente di che"  
"Entra in casa e fatti medicare, non possiamo andare all'ospedale, ci farebbero troppe domande..." l'uomo annuì "E tu?"  
"Non preoccuparti per me, ora fatti un goccio e pensa a riposarti... Ci sentiamo domani"  
Aspettò che Korsak entrasse in casa, poi mise in moto e si diresse da Maura. Sapeva bene che era l'unica persona che avrebbe potuto curarla senza chiedere troppe informazioni. La Dottoressa dormiva quando il suono improvviso del campanello la fece sobbalzare. Guardò l'ora, erano le tre passate. Domandandosi chi potesse essere si mise la vestaglia e andò ad aprire.  
"Jane!" disse Maura spaventata vedendola in quello stato  
"Posso... Posso entrare?" Maura si spostò accompagnandola al divano e Jane si sedette lamentandosi per il dolore.  
"Oh mio Dio! Ma che è successo?" chiese Maura prendendo immediatamente la cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
"Volevano derubarmi e ho reagito..." mentì facendole un sorriso tirato. Maura disinfettò la ferita dietro la testa, poi le mise una benda e guardandola le disse "Devi andare in ospedale perchè potresti avere una commozione cerebrale..." e continuò il suo lavoro controllandole il fianco. Nel levarle la camicia si rese conto che era stata strappata e, notando che anche il bottone dei suoi pantaloni era saltato, chiese "Jane... Ti hanno... Dio mio, ti hanno..."  
"No Maura... Sono riuscita a scappare prima che succedesse l'irreparabile"  
"Sì ma io non mi spiego tutto questo sangue!" le disse indicandole la camicia  
"Abbiamo avuto una colluttazione Maura, tranquilla sto bene ora"  
"Lascialo giudicare a me! E devi andare alla polizia lo sai?"  
"Lo farò" la rassicurò Jane.  
Maura medicò anche il fianco e poi si spostò sul viso. C'era solo qualche ematoma sullo zigomo sinistro e piccoli tagli ai lati del labbro. Era molto vicino a lei e, percependo il suo respiro, per un attimo il suo pensiero tornò alla meravigliosa sensazione delle labbra di Jane sulle sue.  
"Ok ho finito" disse riponendo gli oggetti medicali nella cassetta sul tavolo.  
Maura fasciata nella sua vestaglia di seta bianca si trovava di fronte a lei. Jane la guardò, era bellissima e non riuscì a trattenersi, la voglia di stringerla a se era diventata prepotentemente forte. Allungò le braccia prendendola per i fianchi, Maura sentì le gambe tremare. Doveva fermare quella donna! Non poteva ricaderci nuovamente... Ma non riuscì a farlo. Voleva dirle basta, ma le parole non uscirono. Jane slacciò la cintura e la vestaglia si aprì, mostrandole un sensuale completino intimo. Era stupenda, sfiorò con le punta delle dita la sua pelle che era calda e soffice. Poi incominciò ad accarezzare leggermente le sue curve.  
"Jane..." sospirò Maura tenendo gli occhi chiusi, mentre la sua battaglia per resistere alla donna che aveva davanti era ormai persa. La mora la tirò verso di se iniziando a darle piccoli baci sulla pancia. Poi la guardò continuando a salire verso i suoi seni li prese tra le mani dolcemente, baciandoli e stringendoli.  
"Jane... Smettila..." sussurò Maura. Voleva allontanarsi da lei ma non riuscì a trovare la forza. Jane si alzó in piedi e la baciò. Un bacio passionale e lungo, mentre la stringeva forte tra le sue braccia e inspirava il suo profumo. Poi si staccò dalle sue labbra per scendere sul collo. Maura era come creta nelle sue mani e ritornò a provare quella bella sensazione chiamata batticuore. La bionda senza neanche pensarci e guidata proprio dal cuore sussurò "Jane... Io...Ti amo..."  
Quella frase entrò con forza nella mente e nel profondo di Jane. Si guardarono negli occhi, perse l'una nell'altra. Poi Jane la baciò di nuovo giocando con le sue labbra. Maura iniziò ad accarezzarle la schiena facendo molta attenzione alle ferite, la passione stava crescendo mentre il loro amore era sempre più forte.  
"Non ce la faccio più Jane, ho bisogno di te... Dio quanto ti voglio..." la voce della dottoressa era strozzata dai suoi veloci respiri.  
Il suono che uscì dalla gola di Jane era molto simile ad un ringhio, le tolse la vestaglia e poi le strappò il reggiseno. Le sue mani ora erano ancorate ai lati del seno di Maura preso d'assalto dalla sua bocca, che avidamente stava giocando con i suoi capezzoli, facendola impazzire.  
Si diressero in camera baciandosi appassionatamente, senza quasi prendere fiato. Caddero poi sul letto, continuando la loro sensuale battaglia. Con fatica Jane riuscì a togliersi pantaloni e slip, non senza qualche lamento di dolore causato dalla ferita al fianco, che però passò subito. Non riusciva a controllarsi, quella donna così prepotentemente sexy la stava facendo diventare matta. Mentre baciava ogni centimetro del suo corpo, le tolse l'ultimo capo rimasto e finalmente si trovarono pelle contro pelle.  
I fianchi di Maura scattarono spontaneamente in avanti, cercando disperatamente un sollievo sulla gamba di Jane la quale nel frattempo era passata nuovamente all'attacco del petto della bionda. Alcuni gemiti uscirono dalle loro labbra non appena le abili mani della dottoressa cominciarono a salire, lungo le gambe di Jane iniziando a graffiarle. Arrivò finalmente ai tonici glutei della bruna che strinse e avvicinò al suo corpo fremente.  
"Maur... Oh Dio..." un sospiro disperato uscì dalla bocca della bellissima donna che cercava di baciare e toccare contemporaneamente più parti del corpo della dea bionda che era sotto di lei.  
"Jane...Ti prego amami..." sussurrò Maura. Al suono di quelle parole Jane lasciò esplodere la passione infuocata che stava scorrendo nelle sue vene. I due corpi si muovevano in perfetta sintonia, petto contro petto, gambe che si intrecciavano, baci roventi... Ormai il desiderio era incontenibile. Troppo tempo era passato dall'ultima volta in cui si erano sentite così, unite e fuse in un unico essere.  
La bruna assecondò il ritmo dei fianchi di Maura, che non avevano ancora smesso il loro movimento diventato ormai frenetico. Il dolore alla ferita era davvero forte, ma lo era di più la voglia di amare senza nessun ostacolo quella donna che le era mancata così tanto e che per lei ormai era diventata importante. Delicatamente spostò la sua coscia per lasciare posto alla sua mano, che s'insinuò nell'intimità della dottoressa. Quest'ultima sussultò sotto il tocco sapiente di Jane, che ora poteva sentire chiaramente tutta l'eccitazione che si era creata tra le labbra della sua amante.  
"Quanto mi sei mancata Maura... ho una voglia matta di te, voglio sentirti godere..." le sussurrò con la sua voce profonda e sensuale.  
Iniziò a farsi lentamente strada in quella valle umida fino a raggiungere la porta del piacere.  
"Voglio sentirti dentro di me Jane, voglio essere completamente tua..."  
Le lunghe dita della mora varcarono così l'ultima soglia ed iniziarono a danzare ritmicamente su e giù nella parte più nascosta della bionda, provocandole una scossa di piacere che le fece perdere la connessione con la realtà.  
Ormai era persa in quel vortice di passione e amore che Jane le stava donando. Allora la bruna aumentò il ritmo e di pari passo aumentarono anche i gemiti della dottoressa che stava per raggiungere l'apice del godimento. All'improvviso Jane rallentò per entrare più in profondità alla ricerca di quel punto segreto che solo in pochi riescono a trovare. Mentre s'insinuava delicatamente, chiuse gli occhi per percepire meglio i segnali dati dal corpo della sua partner... Ogni respiro, ogni sussulto la guidavano verso l'ambita meta... Finalmente giunse a quel punto particolarmente sensibile che, se sapientemente stimolato, poteva regalare il paradiso. Col dito medio iniziò a solleticarlo, facendo crescere il piacere nella sua compagna.  
"Jane sto per venire, non fermarti ti prego" la implorò la bionda, che inarcò la sua schiena incapace di gestire la forte ondata di piacere che stava provando e che la lasciò inerte e senza respiro.  
Jane sfilò delicatamente le dita e le portò alla sua bocca, assaporando il nettare della sua amata "Il tuo sapore è qualcosa di sublime Maura".  
La bionda cercando di riprendere fiato rispose "Bè allora adesso dovrò assaggiare il tuo per verificare..." e la spinse delicatamente con la schiena contro il letto, ora era lei a condurre il gioco.  
Salì su di lei, prese le sue mani e le spinse verso il cuscino, bloccandole. Jane rimase stupita dal gesto, ma la lasciò fare. Maura la baciò, poi lentamente lasciò la presa e scivolò verso il basso iniziando a giocare con i suoi addominali, mordicchiandole la pelle.  
Jane accarezzò i capelli della sua amante, chiuse gli occhi e senza più controllarsi iniziò a gemere.  
Maura aveva imparato a conoscere i punti deboli della bruna e iniziò ad esplorarli con la lingua, mandandola su di giri.  
La mora aprì le gambe per accogliere la sua amante che iniziò a muoversi lentamente. Era bagnata ed eccitata. La dottoressa continuò la sua opera seduttiva godendo di ogni piccolo suono emesso dalla compagna. Decise allora di approfondire il movimento della lingua sul clitoride di Jane, che scattò in avanti con il bacino per aumentare il contatto. Un turbine di emozioni la travolse e raggiunse l'orgasmo.  
Maura le diede un bacio tra i capelli e l'abbracciò, cullandola e attendendo che i loro respiri ritornassero alla normalità. Poi si guardarono intensamente, i loro occhi parlavano da soli. Non serviva dire altro. Era innamorata, adesso lo sapeva. L'aveva capito dai tremori che il corpo le dava ogni volta che Jane la stringeva a se e non poteva più tornare indietro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nuovo capitolo. Stiamo arrivando alla resa dei conti, il rapporto tra Jane &Maura sta diventando sempre più solido e importante. C'è una regola fondamentale nel codice della camorra. Se tradisci devi pagare e a caro prezzo...**  
 **Grazie come sempre per i commenti e buona lettura!**

Paddy Doyle era nel suo studio ed era molto infuriato perchè l'agguato organizzato ai danni di Jane Rizzoli era miseramente fallito. Ora la situazione diventava ancora più pericolosa, proprio perchè era già la seconda volta che la banda rivale riusciva ad uscirne indenne e quindi sicuramente la donna avrebbe preparato la sua risposta. E con tutta probabilità non sarebbe stata piacevole...

Maura era distesa accanto a Jane, che dormiva ancora. Ripensava a quel ti amo che le aveva detto e che proveniva direttamente dal cuore. Era uscito spontaneamente dalla sua bocca e ora girava ossessivamente nella sua mente. Si perse a guardare il viso della sua amata le sembrava un angelo. Amava tutto di lei. Sorrise osservando quella piccola fossetta sul suo mento che tanto le piaceva, le sue sopracciglia lunghe, le labbra così morbide e passionali e il suo corpo tonico e bellissimo. Ma adorava anche la sua voce, che poteva essere calda, sensuale, giocosa, ruvida e che riusciva sempre a farle venire i brividi lungo la schiena.  
Si stava rendendo conto di non poter più fare a meno di lei. Come era stato possibile lasciarsi coinvolgere così tanto? Questa bellissima donna italiana, conosciuta per caso, era entrata nella sua vita senza chiederle il permesso e ora era diventata una vera ossessione. Tanto da farle perdere il controllo delle sue emozioni e dei suoi desideri.

Decise di farsi un the, si alzò quindi silenziosamente e andò in cucina. Con la calda bevanda in mano si sedette sul divano e accese la TV per avere un po' di compagnia, ma non c'era nulla d'interessante a parte il notiziario che parlava delle tre vittime ritrovate nel fabbricato. Sorseggiò lentamente la bevanda perché scottava e restò per un po' immersa nei suoi pensieri. Poi Jane la chiamò, era in piedi davanti alla porta della camera da letto.  
"Jane, perché ti sei alzata?" e si diresse verso di lei per aiutarla  
"Non ho più voglia di restare a letto, ma che ore sono?" chiese guardandosi attorno con aria assonnata per cercare un orologio  
"E' l'una di pomeriggio" rispose la bionda  
"Oh cavolo, ma è tardissimo!" si lamentò Jane  
"Questo è un modo per dirmi che devi andare via?" domandò Maura indispettita  
"Nooo... Cioè sì... Insomma..." Jane sbuffò, la bionda la fulminò con lo sguardo e lei capì che doveva darle delle spiegazioni "Non devo andare da lei" le disse.  
"No Jane, non mi interessa sapere di lei... Ma sappi che io non sono seconda a nessuno ricordatelo!" La bruna si avvicinò e le prese le mani. "Non sei mai stata la seconda Maura"  
"Non mentirmi...Ti prego..." la supplicò la bionda  
"Non potrei mai farlo, dammi un'altra possibilità" implorò la mora  
"Bè se sei ancora qui secondo te cosa significa?" domandò Maura.  
Jane prese il suo viso tra le mani e guardandola intensamente le disse "Fidati di me". Maura percepì la sincerità di quelle parole, allora appoggio' la testa sulla sua spalla e la bruna la strinse a se.  
"Che programmi hai?" chiese Maura  
"Mi devo vedere con un collega per un affare che dobbiamo assolutamente portare a termine" le rispose  
"Jane, ma non vai alla polizia?" Maura alzo' la testa e la guardò  
"Sì, certo che ci vado..." le rispose con uno sguardo furbo  
"Bugiarda!" esclamò la donna. Jane le fece un sorriso "Mi fai un caffè per favore?"  
"Non cambiare discorso Jane!" La donna dai ricci corvini rise ancora più forte, ma si fermò portandosi una mano al fianco e facendo un espressione sofferente  
"Ti fa ancora male? Fa vedere" le chiese preoccupata la dottoressa  
"Un po'..." rispose la compagna dolorante. Maura spostò la benda per vedere la ferita "Mhmmm vai a rinfrescarti un po', così poi ti disinfetto"  
"Sì signora!" Jane entrò in bagno, lentamente si tolse la benda guardando la lesione riflessa nello specchio. "Maledetto Paddy" sussurrò. La sete di vendetta era sempre più forte, ma prima doveva risolvere un conto in sospeso con Tonino. Si diede una veloce sistemata e Maura le cambiò le garze, medicandola meglio che poteva.  
"Mi raccomando non sforzarti troppo, perche' non hai i punti e quindi la ferita potrebbe riaprirsi facilmente" le disse fissando le bende  
"Si dottoressa, stai tranquilla farò la brava!" rispose ironica la mora.  
Maura le fece un sorriso "Ci vediamo più tardi? Mi devo incontrare con Susie, ma per le otto sono a casa"  
"Certamente! A dopo allora, così ceniamo insieme" Jane le diede un bacio e andò via.

Tonino si era alzato da poco, ignaro di cio' che era accaduto la sera prima ai suoi compari. Andò in cucina e prese del latte dal frigo, bevendolo direttamente dal cartone. Il campanello suonò, aprì la porta e impallidì quando vide davanti a se una figura familiare.  
"Jane!" esclamò, cercando di richiudere velocemente la porta. Ma la donna la spinse con tutta la forza che aveva, riuscendo ad entrare.  
"Ti prego Jane! Ti prego perdonami... Mi hanno obbligato!" la supplicò il ragazzo.  
Jane chiuse la porta e si avvicinò a lui "Perché l'hai fatto? Ti credevo un amico..." gli disse fissandolo freddamente. Tonino balbettava e piangeva. Si sedette prendendosi la testa fra le mani "Proprio tu parli di amicizia!"  
"Che diavolo vuoi dire?" gli rispose afferrandolo e costringendolo a guardarla in faccia  
"Tu... Tu ti scopavi Nicky alle mie spalle!" disse il giovane con rabbia  
"Io cosa?" lo guardò sconvolta  
"Sì.. E' stata proprio lei a dirmelo!" continuò Tonino balbettando  
"Ma come puoi anche solo pensarlo, sai benissimo che non è vero, io l'ammazzo..." esclamò rabbiosa la donna  
"Non ce n'è bisogno..." disse l'amico interrompendola, poi abbassò gli occhi. Era sudato e tremava perchè aveva bisogno di farsi una dose  
"No aspetta... Che vuoi dire? Sei stato tu ad ucciderla?" la bruna lo guardò sconvolta. Lui non rispose  
"Oh cazzo! Ma quella maledetta roba ti ha davvero bruciato il cervello!" Jane iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro per la stanza nervosamente, era evidente che l'amico oramai aveva completamente perso la ragione. Tonino non l'ascoltò nemmeno, aprì la scatola per tirare un po' di polvere bianca e questo fece infuriare la donna. Per colpa di quella merda lui non ragionava più, presa dall'ira iniziò ad urlare "Tu hai dubitato di me!" si avvicinò e sbattè per aria il tavolino. Il gesto violento le fece riaprire la ferita, sul volto di Tonino c'era paura e panico "Ti prego Jane, perdonami!" la supplicò rannicchiandosi sul divano.  
"Ti rendi conto che hai messo a rischio anche la vita di Korsak?" la donna era in piedi di fronte a lui con il busto inclinato verso l'amico, aveva lo sguardo furioso e una vena le pulsava sul lato destro della tempia. Era così accecata dalla rabbia da non sentire il dolore al fianco.  
"Io non volevo, ti giuro Jane perdonami!"  
"Ma che cazzo hai nella testa? EH?" gli chiese guardandolo con maggior odio  
"Mi hanno obbligato! Mi hanno obbligato!" le rispose in preda al terrore. Jane si sedette accanto a lui. Restò per pochi minuti in silenzio per cercare di sbollire la rabbia "Chi ti ha costretto? Avanti dimmi il nome!"  
Tonino con le mani tra i capelli e testa abbassata ripeteva come un disco rotto "Che cazzo ho fatto, tu sei mia amica!"  
"Vuoi che ti perdoni? Dimmi quel maledetto nome!" urlò la bruna. Dopo un lungo silenzio l'amico inizio' a parlare "Si fa chiamare il barbaro, l'ho conosciuto tramite il mio pusher"  
"Dove posso trovare il tuo spacciatore?" domandó la donna  
"Al Club Saturn, tutte le sere dopo le undici" rispose il giovane. Jane annuì poi continuò con un tono più calmo "Ricordi quando ci conoscemmo?"  
L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e la fissò "Come potrei dimenticarlo, eravamo alle elementari. Tu cedesti la tua merenda alla tua compagna di banco che non aveva soldi per potersela comperare"  
Jane ricambiò lo sguardo "Già... E tu dividesti la tua con me" si sorrisero.  
"Sei sempre stata importante per me..." disse l'amico.  
"Anche tu, anche tu..." Jane lo abbracciò forte, restarono così per pochi secondi. Poi gli diede un bacio in fronte.  
"Adesso devo andare" lui rimase in silenzio, lei si alzò e si fermò davanti alla porta, prima di aprila disse "Ti voglio bene Tonino".  
L'uomo si irrigidì non appena udì quelle parole e, come se avesse capito tutto, restò fermo seduto sul divano per poterla guardare negli occhi un'ultima volta. Jane si girò e fu un attimo. Un colpo dritto in fronte. Poi aprì la porta e andò via.

Hope passò da Maura, che era appena rientrata a casa pronta a cimentarsi in cucina. Voleva fare una sorpresa a Jane.  
"Maura! Da quando ti sei messa a cucinare?" domandò Hope meravigliata. La figlia aveva sempre ordinato cibo da asporto.  
"Da quando Jane fa parte nuovamente della mia vita" rispose la bionda con un sorriso  
"Maura..." incalzò la madre  
"No mamma! Questa volta è diverso" ribadì la ragazza  
"Lo spero per te" rispose Hope in ansia "Dai ti aiuto, cosa vuoi preparare?"  
"Clam Chowder e Plank Salmon" disse la bionda.  
"Ma secondo te l'italiana capirà questa finezza culinaria locale?" chiese la madre ironizzando. Maura si fermò e la guardò "Lo sai vero che la miglior cucina é quella italiana? Se non apprezzerà questa specialità americana potrò anche capirla, ma vedrai che non sarà un problema" le rispose stizzita.  
"Maura, stavo scherzando" disse la madre  
"Ti prego devi conoscerla, non è una cattiva persona". Hope guardò la figlia e si accorse che era finalmente felice. Il suo viso era tornato solare e bello più di prima. Jane aveva sicuramente un grande ascendente su di lei, ma era curiosa di sapere se anche sua figlia avesse lo stesso effetto sulla bruna e quindi alla fine decise che era ora di conoscerla.  
"E va bene! Passami il grembiule" Maura sorrise e insieme cominciarono a cucinare.

Jane e Korsak si ritrovarono al solito locale. Daniela appena li vide si avvicinò velocemente a loro chiedendo cosa fosse successo.  
"Tutto bene, solo un vivace scambio di opinioni" scherzò Jane. Si sedettero e presero una birra. Raccontarono poi a Daniela dell'agguato e del tradimento di Tonino. "Volevo informarvi che non avremo più sue notizie da oggi in poi..." disse Jane guardando gli amici che a loro volta annuirono facedole capire che avevano percepito il messaggio.  
"Siamo sotto tiro..." disse Jane guardando l'amica "Occhi aperti e guardati alle spalle, se ti succedesse qualcosa non me lo perdonerei" Daniela fece un lieve sorriso.  
Poi Jane chiese al gestore del bar se avesse un kit di pronto soccorso e l'uomo tirò fuori delle garze e un disinfettante. Le ragazze andarono in bagno e Daniela si occupò di medicarle la ferita come meglio poteva. Poi pagarono le birre e andarono via.  
Jane accompagnò Korsak a casa e durante il tragitto gli disse "Vince, ho il nome del pusher di Tonino, ti va fare una sosta veloce?"  
"Certo Jane, non ti lascerei mai sola" rispose l'uomo.  
Arrivarono al club e individuarono il bersaglio. Era al banco a bere qualcosa allora si avvicinarono. Jane si sedette accanto a lui e Korsak si fermò alle sue spalle.  
"Come vanno gli affari?" chiese Jane senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Il giovane percepì la presenza di Korsak dietro di lui e cominciò ad agitarsi sullo sgabello.  
"Chi siete, che volete?" domandò con tono preoccupato  
"Voglio il tuo capo" rispose Jane giocando con le noccioline sul bancone.  
Il giovane fece una risata "Tu sei pazza bella!". Jane si alzò per andare via, fece un cenno a Korsak che prese il pusher con forza e lo spinse fuori dal locale. Lo sbattè sul cofano della vettura, Jane gli diede un pugno sul viso.  
"Ok, adesso stronzo o mi dici dove sta il tuo capo o ti costringo a farti una plastica facciale...Decidi tu!" gli gridò rabbiosamente. Non ci volle molto per farlo parlare, l'uomo raccontò tutto quanto "Vi prego non uccidetemi!" piagnucolò il ragazzo.  
"Oggi sono di buon umore e ti lascio vivere, ma ricordati: So chi è tua madre e dove lavora tua sorella! E conosco anche quale scuola frequenta tua nipote..." Jane gli spingeva la testa sempre più contro il cofano "Fai una mossa sbagliata e ti giuro su Dio che ti stermino la famiglia!"  
Terrorizzato annuì più volte giurando che non avrebbe detto nulla e implorando di non far del male alla sua famiglia. Jane accompagnò Korsak a casa e poi andò da Maura. Parcheggiò e posò la pistola nel cruscotto ben nascosta, poi scese dall'auto e si avvicinò alla porta.  
Maura e Hope avevano finito di cucinare. Un buono odore riempì tutta la sala da pranzo e la tavola era già pronta con un candelabro acceso al centro.  
"Adesso vado, ti lascio sola" disse la madre  
"Ma no resta, voglio presentartela!" il suono del campanello interruppe le due donne.  
"Eccola!" esclamò Maura tutta contenta e andò ad aprire.  
"Ehi ciao" disse Jane con un sorriso enorme non appena la vide.  
"Ciao" rispose Maura inclinando la testa e sorridendole a sua volta "Dai entra, voglio presentarti una persona".  
Jane si domandò chi mai potesse essere, poi guardò e davanti a lei c'era una donna bellissima che le andò incontro accogliendola "Salve mi chiamo Hope, sono la madre di Maura" le disse.  
"Quella biologica!" bisbigliò Maura alla bruna.  
Jane le fece un cenno d'intesa "Piacere Jane" e strinse la mano della futura suocera. Hope non poté evitare di notare i lividi sul suo volto e la benda che le copriva parte del capo.  
"Perdona la mia invadenza, ma che ti é successo?" domandò incuriosita la donna  
"Sono stata aggredita, ma sto bene" le rispose la mora  
"Sei già andata alla polizia?" chiese Hope preoccupata. Jane sorrise, pensando che Maura era proprio come la madre "Certo signora".  
"Ti prego chiamami Hope" disse ridendo. Jane annuì, poi notò la tavola apparecchiata con le candele accese e intuì che Maura aveva parlato alla madre di loro due.  
La guardò e le disse "Maura credo di averti rovinato la camicia" indicandole la macchia di sangue.  
"Si è riaperta la ferita?" chiese Maura mettendo subito le mani sul fianco, il semplice contatto con le dita della donna bionda fece sussultare Jane. La reazione avuta dalla bruna non sfuggì a Hope e capì che poteva andare via tranquillamente. I suoi sospetti erano del tutto svaniti perchè dietro a quei profondi occhi scuri si nascondeva una ragazza dannatamente innamorata di sua figlia. "Ok, vi lascio alla vostra cena".  
"Ma no, resta con noi" la invitò la mora.  
"Un'altra volta Jane, magari organizziamo una bella cena anche con Constance" disse guardando Maura "Ci sentiamo piccola" le diede un bacio strizzandole l'occhio. Con quel gesto aveva fatto capire alla figlia che la bruna aveva passato il test a pieni voti. Maura l'accompagnò alla porta e appena sua madre uscì lei si girò verso e Jane e gli disse "Fammi controllare la ferita".  
La bruna ribattè rapida "Ma no, non c'è ne bisogno. Prima sono riuscita a farmi una medicazione di fortuna".  
La dottoressa non volle sentire ragioni e verificò le condizioni della sua compagna. Poi le ragazze iniziarono la loro cena romantica. "Molto buono Maura, complimenti" esclamò Jane assaporando il cibo.  
"Grazie Jane, ho pensato di farti un tipico piatto di Boston" le spiegò la bionda  
"Davvero gustoso! Cosa c'è dentro?" chiese incuriosita la ragazza dai capelli corvini  
"Vongole e patate ridotte in crema, poi ho aggiunto un pò di pancetta per esaltare il sapore".  
"Sei da sposare" disse Jane ridendo. Maura la guardò stupita non appena sentì quella frase, poi rispose "Aspetta il secondo prima di dire queste cose!"  
"C'è anche un secondo?" ironizzò la bruna.  
"Janeeee, ti stai prendendo gioco di me?" domandò Maura con finta aria minacciosa. Jane la guardò perchè era la cosa che preferiva in assoluto "Mi fai sentire così bene" disse all'improvviso.  
Maura arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. "Ti stai per caso nascondendo signorina?" incalzò Jane.  
"Passiamo al secondo!" disse Maura cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo.  
Finita la cena Jane aiutò Maura a rassettare la cucina, poi si sedettero sul divano. Coccolarsi era una cosa che piaceva ad entrambe. Parlarono molto. Maura spiegó la sua situazione familiare e perché si ritrova con due madri senza menzionare il nome del padre, mentre Jane chiarì il tipo di relazione che aveva con Sara.  
"Non l'ho più voluta dal primo giorno che ti ho incontrato" le disse e le spiegò che tra loro era rimasto solo affetto e che da tempo dormivano in camere separate. Accennò anche al fatto che alla fine del mese Sara sarebbe tornata per sempre in Italia. Maura fu comprensiva e capì la situazione. Ora si fidava delle sue parole. Si fece molto tardi, ma questa volta Jane non si fermò a dormire.  
Maura l'accompagnò a malincuore alla porta "Allora ci vediamo domani?" la bruna la strinse a se, Maura adorava i suoi abbracci.  
"Si certo, a domani... E grazie per la cena, era davvero buonissima!" le sussurò dandole un dolce bacio prima di andarsene.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitolo 21. Sara torna in Italia lasciando per sempre la sua ex compagna. Maura si rende conto che il padre le ha lasciato una notevole somma di denaro che vuole rifiutare. Jane ha dei dubbi sul suo futuro e dei rimorsi che stanno cominciando a tormentarla. Grazie per i commenti.**

I giorni trascorrevano velocemente e Jane e Maura si vedevano sempre più spesso, anche qualche fine settimana nel Maine, il luogo dove tutto era nato.  
"Jane perché non andiamo via?" chiese una sera Maura mentre abbracciate ammiravano il faro che si affacciava sul mare. Jane la guardò con uno sguardo colmo d'amore: come avrebbe potuto dirle che molto presto sarebbe diventata il boss della città? Come poteva deluderla ancora? Era davvero tentata dalla proposta, scappare via con lei sarebbe stata un'ottima soluzione.  
"Dove vorresti andare?"  
"Un posto caldo, Miami!" rispose con un sorriso contagioso, ogni volta che lo vedeva apparire sul suo viso, Jane non poteva far altro che perdersi in quel angolo di paradiso. Avere Maura accanto la faceva sentire piena d'amore.

Constance era in città, passò a trovare Maura. Iniziarono a chiacchierare sul futuro della ragazza.  
"Allora, vuoi sempre andare a Chicago?" le chiese.  
"Veramente sono cambiate alcune cose..." rispose Maura.  
"Lo so, Hope mi ha raccontato tutto. Ma tesoro, che futuro puoi avere? Non puoi sposarla, non puoi avere figli..."  
"Per te conta solo questo?" l'interruppe Maura infuriata "Un matrimonio, i figli... Tu perché non li hai?"  
"É diverso..." rispose Constance.  
"Papà dov'è? Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che l'hai visto?" Maura non sopportava il continuo obiettare della madre sul rapporto tra lei e Jane "Dimmi la verità! Cos'è che ti da fastidio? Il fatto che la gente possa infangare il buon nome degli Isles o il semplicemente che io stia insieme ad una donna?" le chiese irritata.  
"Io vorrei solo la tua felicità Maura, una famiglia..."  
"Madre io lo sono, ho voi come famiglia, ho Jane che amo. Lei è con me la mattina, è con me la notte, è nei miei pensieri. Ogni suo sguardo e parola sono con me, lei è dentro di me madre!" Sul volto di Constance scese una lacrima, non aveva mai visto sua figlia così innamorata e determinata a difendere quel sentimento "Piccola mia ti voglio bene!" le disse abbracciandola e stringendola fino a farle mancare il respiro.  
"Ti voglio bene anch'io madre. Hope vuole organizzare una cena. Ti prego vieni, dalle l'opportunità di farsi conoscere"  
Constance le accarezzò il viso dolcemente "Va bene figliola...verrò" sentire questo fece impazzire Maura di gioia.

Jane accompagnò Sara in aeroporto, aveva ancora un po' di tempo prima di essere separata per sempre da lei.  
"Mi raccomando, inizia a lavorare capito?" le disse.  
"Sei sempre premurosa" poi si sorrisero Jane teneva strette le mani della ragazza. L'idea che uscisse definitivamente dalla sua vita la rattristava. L'aveva tenuta troppo tempo incatenata a lei e meritava di più.  
"Jane stai attenta, non farmi stare in pensiero!" le disse guardandola con affetto.  
"Ok, non ti preoccupare" le baciò le mani, era un gesto che Sara amava.  
Sul tabellone apparve il numero del gate per l'imbarco. "Il tuo volo è stato annunciato" disse Jane con un po' d'amarezza.  
"Ti amo Jane e ti amerò sempre. Potrò anche andare avanti con la mia vita, avere figli, ma il mio cuore resterà tuo per sempre..." le disse con le lacrime agli occhi. Jane guardò il viso angelico di Sara, così puro, così bello. L'abbracciò forte. "Grazie Sara... Grazie per tutto l'amore che mi hai dato e perdonami per come ti ho..."  
"Smettila ti prego, non hai nulla da farti perdonare". Sara si staccò e restò a guardarla per qualche secondo, voleva imprimere nel suo cuore l'immagine di quella bellissima donna che non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Poi sospirò e le disse "Jane promettimi una cosa".  
"Sì Sara, cosa?"  
"Se veramente l'ami, diglielo... Dille quello che provi, ascolta questo per una volta..." le appoggiò la mano sul petto, proprio sopra al cuore. "Non puoi capire come sia doloroso non sentirselo dire, promettimelo". La donna che per anni era stata la sua fedele compagna ora le stava dando un ultimo consiglio. Si guardarono ancora intensamente, Sara stava piangendo era davvero tremendo per lei lasciare Jane.  
"Va bene Sara" le sussurrò. Si salutarono per l'ultima volta. Jane rimase a guardarla svanire oltre il gate, fuori dalla sua vita.

Constance era ancora da Maura. Avevano deciso di pranzare insieme.  
"Tra una settimana è il compleanno di tuo padre, lo sai vero?" le disse mentre condiva l'insalata.  
"Certo che lo so, mi aspetta la cena e sicuramente ci sarà anche quel logorroico di Luke come compagnia" rispose seccata Maura.  
"Ancora? Certo che tuo padre non cambierà mai" esclamò la donna.  
Maura d'un tratto diventò seria e la guardò "Paddy é in pericolo forse?".  
"Perché lo chiedi?" disse la donna stupita.  
Maura prese la cartella avuta dall'avvocato e la diede alla madre, che l'apri notando il testamento, per Constance fu tutto chiaro.  
"Il mondo sta cambiando, si vede che tuo padre vuole tutelarsi" mentì, poi continuò dicendo "Aspetta hai letto qui?"  
"Non l'ho aperto, i suoi soldi non m'interessano" rispose con disprezzo.  
"E invece li hai già mia cara figlia" Constance chiuse i documenti e appoggiò tutto sul mobile, poi prese la ciotola con l'insalata e la portò a tavola.  
"Ho cosa?" chiese Maura incredula.  
"Hai duemila dollari, puoi scappare con la tua Jane!" disse Constance ridendo.  
La sorpresa fu tale che dovette sedersi, riuscì a dire solo "Oh mamma mia!".  
Constance riempi un bicchiere con un ottimo vino rosso. "Bisogna brindare!" esclamò.  
"No! Non voglio questi soldi! Per prima cosa domani andrò dal mio avvocato e poi in banca a risolvere la faccenda!" rispose Maura arrabbiata.  
"Maura, per una volta ascoltami: non li vuoi? Non toccarli, ma lasciali dove sono. Nella vita non si può mai sapere come andrà a finire"  
Nonostate l'orgoglio ferito le parole della madre le sembrarono sensate. Annuì ed iniziarono a mangiare.

Jane tornò a casa, le sembrò strano non trovare Sara ad aspettarla. Salì al piano di sopra ed entrò in camera da letto, nella stanza si sentiva ancora il suo profumo. Si distese sul letto e si addormentò sopraffatta dalla stanchezza.  
Verso le 23:00 il rumore di un ramo che sbatteva contro il vetro della sua finestra la svegliò di colpo. Si alzò e andò a controllare, stava per arrivare un temporale. Scese al piano di sotto e chiamò Korsak.  
"Sara é andata via?" domandò l'uomo.  
"Sì è partita oggi pomeriggio" rispose un po' triste.  
"Tu come stai?" le chiese, impensierito dal suo tono di voce.  
"Non benissimo, credo di avere un pò d'influenza, forse è meglio se torno a letto. Ci vediamo domani al bar ". Riagganciò e prese un medicinale, si ricordò di non aver neanche mangiato ma non aveva tanta voglia.  
Prima di ritornare a letto chiamò Maura, che rispose dopo un paio di squilli "Pronto?"  
"Dottoressa Isles mi scusi se la disturbo a quest'ora, sono la paziente Rizzoli" scherzó Jane.  
"La mia paziente preferita, mi dica..." le rispose con tono seducente.  
"Ma è ancora sveglia?"  
"Da quando un paziente s'interessa della vita notturna del suo medico?" le rispose Maura prendendola in giro.  
"Da quando mi sta curando" le rispose, facendo ridere la donna dall'altro capo del telefono.  
"Ma sei guarita da un bel po' Jane"  
"Ne sei sicura? Credo di avere l'influenza"  
"Hai bisogno solo di una bella dormita. Domani vieni qui così controllerò il tuo stato di salute" .  
"Se vuoi... Puoi passare tu da me" le disse sapendo di aver osato troppo. Ci fu un lungo silenzio che Jane interruppe esclamando "Scusami Maura, non volevo offenderti"  
"Jane… Non mi hai offesa, e che mi sembra strano venire da te, ora che lei è partita"  
"Hai ragione, domani cerco un'altra casa e..."  
"Jane! Sei tremenda!" disse Maura ridendo. "Dammi l'indirizzo e ci vediamo domani".

Luke era passato da Paddy per discutere d'affari, stava quasi per andare via quando il boss lo trattenne.  
"Luke, sabato festeggio con mia figlia al Notting Hill ti va di venire?"  
"Ne sarei felice, ma non credo che a Maura farebbe piacere la mia presenza"  
"Perché? Non l'hai più vista?"  
"In centro qualche volta ma da lontano, era sempre in compagnia"  
"Con un uomo?" chiese Paddy dubbioso.  
"No, con una un'amica che mi sembra d'aver già visto da qualche parte... Ah sì all'inaugurazione del club tempo fa"  
Paddy restò in silenzio per un pò, poi salutò il ragazzo e si rinchiuse nello studio come sempre.

Il mattino seguente di buon'ora Maura si recò a casa di Jane.  
"Entra, mettiti comoda" le disse contenta di vederla. Maura si tolse il cappotto e glielo porse. S'incamminò verso il centro del salone guardandosi intorno. Jane la raggiunse e l'abbracció da dietro "Sono contenta che sei qui" Maura intrecciò le mani con le sue stringendosi a lei.  
"Come ti senti oggi?" le chiese.  
"Adesso che sei qui, meglio"  
Maura si girò verso di lei senza interrompere l'abbraccio. "Hai febbre?" le chiese toccandole la fronte con la mano.  
"Non credo ma stamattina non l'ho ancora misurata..."  
"Allora rimediamo subito" disse prendendole il polso e iniziando a contare i battiti della bruna per assicurarsi che non fossero accelerati a causa della febbre. "No direi che non ne hai"  
Jane la guardò negli occhi le diede un bacio e le disse "Ok dai, facciamo colazione!" si avviò verso la cucina. Maura la seguì continuando ad osservare la casa: l'arredamento classico la rendeva signorile e accogliente.  
"Vuoi farmi un'offerta d'acquisto?" disse Jane scherzando, accortasi dell'interesse di Maura.  
"Come scusa?"  
"La casa, ti piace?"  
Jane preparò il caffè e il the, poi appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo "L'ho trovata già arredata così, non ho cambiato nulla. Io amo molto di più lo stile moderno come quello di casa tua" disse, facendo un sorriso dolce.  
Maura si sedette e mentre le versava del the Jane le disse "Non ho avuto tempo per comprare qualcosa, ti vanno bene dei biscotti?"  
"Certo"  
"Che hai fatto di bello ieri?"  
"Ho cenato con Constance".  
"Certo che non t'invidio affatto, se dovessi avere due madri come la mia scapperei!" scherzó la padrona di casa.  
"Dai, smettila!" disse Maura ridacchiando.  
"Non la conosci..." rispose Jane con una finta aria minacciosa, che fece sorridere la compagna  
"Sei incredibile... Ah! Prima che mi dimentichi, le mie madri vogliono cenare con noi".  
"Noi? Devi dirmi qualcosa? Mauraaaaa..." disse Jane con le braccia conserte  
Maura abbassò la testa e arrossì "Uffa va bene! Lo sanno Jane!"  
"Ah!" Jane restò a bocca aperta.  
"Se non ti va, ti capisco... Dovevo parlartene prima c..."  
Jane non le lasciò terminare la frase e le rispose "Certo che mi va!".  
Maura fece un sorriso. Si alzò andando verso di lei per poi sedersi sulle sue gambe.  
"Possiamo cenare qui che dici? Cucino io, così potrai ammirare la mia abilità ai fornelli" propose Jane.  
"Finalmente! E' da tanto che me lo hai promesso". Maura prese un biscotto dal piattino e diede un morso, poi lo fece finire a Jane. "Che ne dici se facciamo questo venerdì?" le chiese. Jane farfugliò con la bocca piena.  
"Che stai dicendo? Non ho capito!" le disse prendendola in giro.  
Dopo aver ingoiato l'ultimo pezzo Jane prese Maura, e la fece sedere sul lungo tavolo della cucina.  
"Da quando tu mi prendi in giro?" le domandò avvicinandosi a lei, sfiorandole quasi le labbra. Maura cercò di baciarla, ma Jane si scostò.  
"Io? No di certo!" sussurò.  
"Uhmmm a me sembra proprio di sì..." rispose Jane iniziando ad accarezzarle le spalle. Nei loro occhi la fiamma del desiderio si era riaccesa. "Sei mia Maura..." sussurò con voce profonda.  
"Me lo dici sempre, perché?" la donna le rispose tenendo gli occhi chiusi, un brivido le era corso giù per la schiena.  
"Perché ho bisogno di dirtelo" disse Jane dandole un bacio.  
"E tu? Tu sei mia?" domandó Maura guardandola intensamente.  
Jane senza staccare gli occhi da lei rispose. "Sono solo tua Maura Isles". Il loro desiderio era così forte che finirono per amarsi sul tavolo in cucina per poi ritrovarsi sul divano in soggiorno.

Jane si svegliò verso l'ora di pranzo e diede un bacio leggerissimo sulla schiena di Maura che dormiva ancora. Si alzò e andò in bagno per farsi una doccia veloce. Dopo essersi legata i capelli tornò in camera a vestirsi.  
"Ehi ciao piccola, ti ho svegliata?" chiese Jane vedendo la compagna stiracchiarsi.  
"Mhmmmm no, no. E' stato il mio stomaco, ho fame" le rispose.  
Jane si sedette accanto a lei e le diede un bacio. "Vediamo un po' cosa nascondi qui?" scherzò Maura cercando di aprirle l'accappatoio.  
"Dovresti saperlo..." incalzò Jane guardandola sensualmente. Maura cercò le sue labbra e iniziarono a baciarsi. Le tolse l'accappatoio, amava toccare il suo corpo tonico "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo..." le sussurò all'orecchio.  
Un'emozione violenta esplose dentro Jane nell'udire quelle parole. Salì sopra alla dottoressa. Ora i loro corpi nudi erano uniti.  
"Maura purtroppo tra poco ho un appuntamento di lavoro"  
"Jane... Tu pensi al lavoro ora? Dopo Jane... Dop..."  
Jane l'azzittì baciandola e Maura si abbandonò alle sue carezze. Ormai aveva rapito non solo la sua mente ma anche il suo cuore


	22. Chapter 22

**Jane sta organizzando l'attacco agli irlandesi, ogni cosa dovrà essere studiata nei minimi particolari. E continuano ad esserci dei piccoli fastidi nella sua salute che fanno preoccupare Maura... Grazie per i commenti e buona lettura!**

Dopo aver riaccompagnato Maura a casa sua, Jane raggiunse Korsak al locale per preparare i dettagli della loro prossima mossa ai danni di Paddy Doyle.  
"Korsak hai la lista?".  
"Sì Jane è tutto scritto qui" rispose l'uomo indicandole il foglio.  
"Non hai fatto delle copie giusto?".  
"No tranquilla questa è l'unica che abbiamo".  
"Bravo, andiamo alla riunione".  
Uscirono e raggiunsero gli alleati dei Corleone in una casa abbandonata nella parte nord di Boston. Quando furono tutti presenti Jane iniziò a parlare, erano tutti seduti intorno ad una tavola.  
"Signori buonasera, come detto tempo fa è finalmente arrivato il momento di dare una risposta agli irlandesi" Jane prese la lista e l'appoggiò sul tavolo, li guardò e poi proseguì "Ricordatevi bene i vostri obbiettivi perchè questo foglio verrà bruciato davanti a voi. I miei uomini si prenderanno cura del caro amico di Paddy, che ha cercato di uccidere me e Korsak. Famiglia Russo, voi passerete alla fattoria e vi occuperete del finto contadino Jason. Arnold, George e Micheluzzo andrete a salutare Jack Tenaglia, ma state attenti. Se l'hanno soprannominato in quel modo un motivo ci sarà..." Gli uomini ascoltavano Jane con molta attenzione, aveva la stima di tutti. La riunione fu molto lunga, tre ore di progettazione di piani e dettagli che non sarebbero mai usciti da quella stanza. Terminato l'incontro Jane brució l'elenco davanti a tutti. Cancellare tutte le prove era la miglior cosa, non venne deciso il destino di Paddy ma tutti sapevano che il boss irlandese sarebbe morto per mano di Jane.  
Si salutarono e ognuno ando' per la propria strada e Jane passó a prendere Maura per poi dirigersi a casa.  
Subito dopo essere entrata, Jane telefono a New York.  
"Sì papà ho fatto il colloquio, mi chiameranno a momenti" Il padre recepì il messaggio, prima di riagganciare chiese di parlare con la madre.  
"Figliola come stai?".  
"Bene Ma' ".  
"Quindi Sara é partita?".  
"Sì... Ma' " disse Jane con tono incerto.  
"Jane... Che c'è?" chiese la madre preoccupata.  
"Senti Ma', venerdì ti vorrei a cena qui da me, ci terrei tanto..." La figlia non parlò molto, non era nel suo carattere dare troppe spiegazioni ma Angela capì ugualmente "Mi fa piacere piccola, domani prendo il primo aereo, sono contenta che tu me l'abbia chiesto".  
"Ti aspetto a casa allora" e riattaccò. Raggiunse Maura che, seduta sul divano stava sfogliando la sua agenda.  
"Cosa leggi di bello?" le chiese.  
"Controllavo alcuni appuntamenti" rispose senza distogliere lo sguardo dai fogli.  
Jane le sedette accanto "Ho invitato mia madre a cena per venerdì".  
Maura la guardò contentissima "Jane hai fatto benissimo!".  
La bruna restò in silenzio, non avrebbe mai pensato di invitare sua madre per presentarla a qualcuno, ma Maura era Maura. Quel giorno poi era decisamente molto bella, la camicia in seta rossa e la gonna nera le davano un tocco di classe.  
"Stavo pensando... Mio fratello Frankie ha una partita qui a Boston, ti farebbe piacere venirci con me?"  
"Ne sarei onorata Jane, anche se di sport non capisco nulla" le rispose sorridendo.  
"E io che ci sto a fare?" le disse Jane con tono spavaldo.  
"Come sei bella Jane..." Il tono di Maura cambiò, divenne carico d'emozione "Anche se cerchi di nasconderlo il tuo amore verso la famiglia é così evidente! Voi italiani avete un rapporto di simbiosi difficile da spiegare".  
Jane s'imbarazzò e la bionda lo notò prendendola in giro "Rizzoli! Sei diventata rossa!".  
"Ma no!" Jane cercò di negare la cosa e la prese tirandola a se "Adesso ti punisco, donna!" disse facendole il solletico. Maura cercò di fermarla senza successo, rimanendo poi tra le sue braccia "Hai mangiato qualcosa?" le chiese.  
"Non ho fame" le rispose.  
"Jane, non mangi da ieri".  
"Non è vero. A colazione sì, ricordi?" disse sorridendo.  
"Due biscotti? Così non va, ti preparo qualcosa..." fece per alzarsi, ma Jane la bloccò "No Maura fermati, davvero non ho fame".  
"Jane..." Maura era preoccupata. Da un po' di tempo Jane era pallida, sempre con qualche linea di febbre. La sua paura è che avesse un'infezione in corso.  
"Andiamo a letto Maura" disse la bruna stremata, si alzarono per raggiungere la stanza di sopra e Jane prese un'aspirina per il mal di testa.  
"Domani andiamo in ospedale!" le ordinò Maura.  
"Domani viene mia madre..." Jane si era messa già a letto aspettando Maura che spostò le coperte e poi si accoccolò subito vicino a lei.  
"Vieni qui, abbracciami così domani starò meglio" disse Jane. Si addormentarono strette l'una all'altra.

Paddy era sveglio di buon ora. Era sceso in ufficio subito dopo aver preso un caffè veloce perchè doveva terminare alcune cose. Poco dopo bussarono alla porta. Un ragazzo di una ventina d'anni circa entrò intimorito "Mi voleva vedere signore?"  
"Sì, vieni" Paddy gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
"Sono a sua disposizione" disse il ragazzo.  
"Tu conosci mia figlia, vero?".  
"Certo signore" annuì.  
"Bene, da adesso voglio che tu la segui e mi dovrai dire tutto quello che fa, chi vede e dove va, ci siamo capiti?" gli disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Sì signore" il ragazzo deglutì nervosamente. Paddy lo salutò facendogli capire che poteva andare, sperando di avere le informazioni che cercava.

Jane e Maura si erano svegliate e si trovavano in cucina a far colazione.  
"Jane, mangia!".  
"Maura adesso non mi va...".  
"Oh cielo!" brontolò la bionda "Non costringermi a portarti con la forza in ospedale, oggi chiamo il medico e ci andremo insieme, mi hai capito Jane?" Il tono di Maura era molto deciso e duro, Jane non potè contraddirla, del resto lei era un medico e se insisteva così tanto un motivo doveva pur esserci. Sospirò rassegnata.  
"Mia madre dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, dopo esco a comprare quello che mi serve per la cena di questa sera".  
"Vuoi una mano in cucina?".  
"No, mi distrai...".  
"Anche se c'è tua madre?".  
"Sì, mi distrai lo stesso..." Maura sorrise, Jane aveva il potere di metterla di buon umore, come facesse non riusciva a capirlo. L'abbracciò e la baciò, rimasero a farsi le coccole e sussurrandosi cose dolci, fino al suono del campanello.  
"Tempismo perfetto, é mia madre" disse Jane staccandosi da Maura. Andò ad aprire. La madre appena la vide le saltò al collo abbracciandola. "Figlia mia!".  
"Sì Ma'! Ciao..." disse staccandosi dall'abbraccio. Angela notó Maura nel salone in piedi che l'aspettava. Entrò si avvicinò e con un sorriso si presentò "Sono la madre di Jane, Angela" le disse allungando la mano.  
"Salve signora, sono Maura" le rispose stringendola.  
Angela rimase sbalordita dalla bellezza della donna, lei voleva bene a Sara ma questa ragazza era di un'eleganza e classe notevole.  
"Mamma sarai stanca" disse Jane cercando di salvare la compagna dal terzo grado di Angela.  
"Ma no, che stanca!" rispose osservando Maura così intensamente da farla arrossire.  
Jane si stava agitando "Mamma non vuoi veder...".  
"Figliola dopo!" disse facendola stare zitta e si sedette sul divano "Vieni Maura facciamo due chiacchiere" le disse sorridendo.  
"Va bene, ho capito... Vado a fare la spesa!" Maura sorrise facendole segno di stare tranquilla. La bruna prese le chiavi ed uscì. Tornò dopo un paio d'ore trovando le due donne che erano ancora sedute mentre ridevano e scherzavano.  
"Fate con comodo eh! Non disturbatevi ad aiutarmi" brontolò Jane.  
"Scusami Angela" Maura si alzò e andò dalla donna sorridendo.  
"Sei ancora qui! E' già qualcosa..." scherzó Jane.  
"Ma che stai dicendo, è così carina tua madre!" e le prese la borsa colma della spesa. Angela raggiunse le donne in cucina guardandole, erano in perfetta sintonia. Non aveva mai visto un legame simile con nessuna delle precedenti ragazze della figlia e nemmeno con i suoi fratelli. Sorrise "Vi posso aiutare ragazze?".  
"Ma' ci penso io, appena finisco ti accompagno su così ti riposi".  
"Jane termino io se vuoi, porta tua madre di sopra".  
Angela salì con la figlia che le mostrò la stanza degli ospiti. "Convivete?" chiese con noncuranza.  
"Co...Cosa? No... Certo che no, perché me lo chiedi?" rispose Jane balbettando.  
"Curiosità..." disse la madre sorridendo e vedendo il disagio della figlia, poi posò la borsa sul letto.  
"Se ti serve qualcosa fammelo sapere".  
"Certo figliola." Jane stava per andare quando la madre la chiamò "Non fartela scappare. Ha qualcosa che non riesco a definire ma paragonarla al sole é poco" le disse e Jane fece un sorriso, tornando al piano inferiore.  
"Posso almeno vedere come cucini?" domandò Maura.  
"Se fai la brava e non mi distrai certo" rispose dandole un bacio.  
"Tua madre? Ho superato il test?".  
"Bè non so cosa vi siate dette ma l'hai conquistata, ti ha paragonata al sole!" le rispose ridendo.  
"Addirittura!" sul viso di Maura apparve un sorriso orgoglioso.  
"Poi mi dirai che tattica usi con la famiglia Rizzoli, dottoressa" disse Jane puntandogli scherzosamente il dito contro.  
Mancava poco all'ora di cena ed era quasi tutto pronto. Hope, Cailin e Costance arrivarono contemporaneamente.  
"Complimenti per la casa" disse Hope.  
Jane ringraziò e poi si accomodarono in sala da pranzo. Aveva preparato piatti italiani compreso il vino e il dolce.  
"Angela ha imparato da lei a cucinare? E' tutto buonissimo" disse Constance impressionata.  
"Sarebbe un bel complimento ma Jane ha ereditato l'arte della cucina dalla madre di mio marito" rispose sorridendo.  
"Voto dieci per queste!" disse Cailin mangiando il suo terzo piatto di timballo di pasta "Cosa c'è dentro? Mamma mia è buonissimo!" continuò entusiasta.  
"Pasta, besciamella, piselli e formaggio filante. Ce ne vorrebbe uno particolare che si chiama provola, in Italia lo usiamo spesso, ma qui non sono riuscita a trovarla. E ora passiamo al primo" rispose Jane con un sorriso.  
"Ma come Jane? Non era questo?" chiese Hope.  
"No, dobbiamo ancora iniziare seriamente" le rispose con uno di quei suoi sorrisi affascinanti.  
Jane e Maura si alzarono e andarono in cucina. La mora aprì un'altra bottiglia di vino. Prese due calici e li riempì.  
"Questo è per te".  
Maura prese il bicchiere "Cosa festeggiamo?" chiese stupita.  
"Noi due Maura, a questo nuovo inizio" I loro calici si incontrarono poi bevvero.  
Jane la guardò, si chinò vicino a lei e le sussurrò "Scappiamo via..."  
"E il tuo lavoro?" rispose Maura guardandola a sua volta.  
"Al diavolo il lavoro! Settimana prossima tu ed io ce ne andiamo."  
Jane voleva eliminare Paddy e poi abbandonare per sempre quella vita. Maura non avrebbe mai accettato di passare il resto dei suoi giorni con lei se avesse continuato a rimanere in quel mondo di violenza. Aveva paura di perderla. Come avrebbe reagito sapendo che le mani che accarezzavano lo splendido corpo del medico erano le stesse che spesso si macchiavano di sangue?  
"Ehi Jane! Ci sei?" Maura notò l'assenza della donna.  
"Sì... Scusami..." rispose tornando a guardarla.  
"A che pensavi?"  
"Veramente non pensavo, ero rapita dalla tua bellezza".  
"Bugiarda!" scherzó Maura "Io scapperei con te anche subito, voglio andare in un posto dove posso amarti senza essere giudicata da nessuno..." Jane le accarezzò il viso, mentre stavano per baciarsi vennero interrotte.  
"Ci vuole ancora così tanto tempo per mangiare il primo?" urlarono dal salotto.  
"Pessima idea avere tre madri a cena" sospirò Maura.  
"E cosa ti avevo detto dottoressa?" rispose Jane sollevando le sopracciglia, risero entrambe e ritornarono in sala portando i primi piatti.  
La cena proseguì serenamente, Angela si stava divertendo molto, parlò della sua famiglia e dei suoi figli.  
"Vado spesso a New York, mi farebbe piacere rivederla" disse Constance.  
"Quando vuole, dobbiamo assolutamente farlo!" rispose Angela. Dopo il dolce e il caffè si spostarono tutte nel salotto per chiacchierare ancora un po'.  
"Si è fatto tardi" disse Hope guardando l'orologio.  
"Anche per me, domani ho una mostra" rispose Constance.  
Le donne si alzarono ringraziando Jane per la cucina e l'ospitalità, Hope si avvicinò a Maura "Piccola io vado, mi raccomando domani, non essere troppo scorbutica con tuo padre" le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Angela vuole unirsi a noi per cena domani? O deve partire?" domandò Constance.  
"Torno a casa domenica mattina, certo grazie per l'invito".  
"L'aspetto alle diciannove, Maura lasciale l'indirizzo di dove alloggio" disse Constance.  
Una volta uscite la mora iniziò a sparecchiare. "Jane, vai a letto ci penso io" le disse Maura.  
"Ma no, ci metto un attim..." Maura le mise un dito sulle sue labbra "No Jane hai di nuovo gli occhi lucidi, vai a riposarti".  
"L'aiuto io, fai come ti dice" disse Angela e le diede un bacio avviandosi in cucina.  
"Finisco e ti raggiungo" le sussurò la dottoressa, la bruna la baciò e andò di sopra, il tempo di appoggiare la testa sul cuscino e crollò. Non sentì neanche l'arrivo di Maura.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitolo bello tosto! Siamo arrivate alla resa dei conti, ora si fa sul serio e Jane si troverà davanti qualcosa di totalmente sconvolgente... Mentre Maura dovrà decidere cosa fare del suo futuro! Buona lettura.**

Jane si svegliò presto, vide Maura accanto a lei che dormiva profondamente. Aveva bisogno di un caffè per affrontare la giornata, oggi avrebbe stroncato per sempre il potere degli irlandesi su Boston.

Scese al piano di sotto e trovò Angela che stava facendo colazione.  
"Ciao Ma' "  
"Ehi piccola, buongiorno"  
Jane si sedette e si passò le dita sulle tempie, lamentandosi. Il gesto non lasciò indifferente la madre "Come ti senti stamattina?"  
"Non lo so Ma'... mi mancano le forze... Ora mi faccio un caffè" disse sospirando stancamente.  
"Lascia, faccio io" Angela si alzò per preparalo, rimanendo di spalle le domandò "Maura lo sa?"  
"Cosa? Che ammazzo le persone Má?" le rispose tristemente.  
"Jane, non è vero..." le disse la madre girandosi e mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
"Certo che è vero, comunque non lo sa..." Angela si sedette, passandole la tazza "Un giorno Boston passerà sotto il tuo comando, come gestirai la cosa?"  
"Non lo so, diavolo Ma' non lo so davvero..."  
"Gestire cosa? Buongiorno" Maura entró sorridendo, baciò Jane e si preparò il the.  
"Ecco... Un... Un albergo di un collega di mio padre" mentì "Mi aveva chiesto di gestire i suoi clienti e ci stavo pensando" rispose senza guardarla.  
"Interessante, sicuramente sarai in grado di farlo" rispose Maura sedendosi tra le due donne "Angela stasera ti vedi con le mie madri allora?"  
"Sì, sono state molto gentili ad invitarmi" rispose fecendole un sorriso.  
"Se non vi dispiace ritorno in camera, Ma' domani a che ora hai l'aereo?"  
"Alle dodici"  
"Va bene, vado di sopra" Jane accarezzò la mano di Maura che la guardò con tanta preoccupazione.  
"Angela deve andare in ospedale" disse non appena Jane se andò.  
"Maura tesoro, cercare di convincerla e come sbattere la testa contro un muro..."  
"Me ne sono accorta" sussurrò alzandosi per posare la tazza non finita nel lavello "Angela vado da lei, ti dispiace?"  
"Ci mancherebbe, vai cara sistemo io qui" Maura le sorrise e raggiunse Jane.  
Entrò in camera, la bruna era sotto il piumone a guardare la TV, si sedette accanto a lei e appoggiò la mano sulla sua fronte. "Non hai febbre, posso dedurre che c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa Jane..."  
Dicendo questo attirò la sua attenzione "E' possibile? Cioè voglio dire che sia una cosa di testa?" le rispose guardandola.  
"Certo ci sono vari stati mentali che possono causare risposte fisiche anomale, preoccupazione, omissione, paura"  
"Oddio Maura! Sei davvero un dottore allora!" rispose Jane ridendo.  
"Tu ridi, ma il tuo corpo reagisce agli stimoli che la tua mente gli manda... Vuoi parlarne?" Maura si voltò verso la TV per dare il tempo a Jane di pensare.  
"Per ora no... Ma grazie" le disse piano.  
Maura le sorrise "Cosa guardi?"  
"E' un film che non avevo mai visto, Good Neighbor Sam"  
"Lo conosco, è carino!" disse infilandosi sotto al piumone e avvicinandosi a lei. Guardarono il film litigando scherzosamente perché Maura svelava continuamente le scene.  
"La smetti di dirmi che succede?" Maura rideva e Jane senza neanche pensarci seguì il suo cuore abbracciandola ancora più strettamente, ignare del fatto che quel giorno avrebbe messo a dura prova il loro rapporto.  
"Maur..." la chiamò facendo scivolare la mano verso il fondoschiena, provocandole la sensazione di avere delle farfalle nello stomaco.  
"Sì?"  
"Devo vedere un collega per chiudere un affare e ceneremo insieme. Quindi è probabile che faremo tardi, se vuoi potrei lasciarti le chiavi di casa, saperti nel letto mio mi conforta..." disse sorridendo.  
"Va bene io ne approfitto per vedere Susie". Maura evitò di parlare della sua serata con il padre, preferiva nascondere il rapporto con Paddy Doyle.  
"Stasera ti aspetterò nel nostro letto" strizzò l'occhio, poi con molta sensualità si mise sopra alla bruna, appoggiandosi sulle braccia per avere un contatto visivo. Jane iniziò ad accarezzarla, fermandosi sui glutei e li strinse.  
"Jane..." sussultò Maura  
"Sei tu che mi provochi Maura" la rimproverò dolcemente Jane.  
"Allora che vuoi farmi? Punirmi?" le rispose baciandola.  
"Io ti punirei ogni ora del giorno per tutti gli anni che verrano e in ogni parte del tuo corpo..." la baciò. La passione stava prendendo il sopravvento quando Maura si fermò.  
"Che succede?" chiese Jane.  
"Non lo senti?"  
"Cosa?" disse preoccupata.  
"Il mio stomaco..." rispose la donna bionda arrossendo.  
"Oddio Maura sei senza fondo!" rise Jane.  
"Sei cattiva a prendermi in giro! Che ci posso fare?" Maura fece il broncio.  
"Dai preparati, andiamo fuori a mangiare qualcosa".  
"Ma no, mangiamo a casa"  
"Ho bisogno di uscire, su, su scattare!" scherzó Jane. Maura scivolò dolcemente via da lei e uscì dal letto seguita dalla mora. Andarono in un locale non lontano da casa Rizzoli.  
"Angela poteva venire con noi"  
"Mia madre non ama pranzare fuori"  
"Uguale alla figlia!" scherzò Maura "Carino qui" disse appena entrò "Molto piccolo ma accogliente" continuò guardandosi in giro.  
"E' gestito da una famiglia, ci sono venuta qualche volta con colleghi di lavoro."  
Maura era davanti a lei, indossava un pantalone classico bianco che faceva risaltare le sue splendide forme. Un cappottino blu era il perfetto contrasto con i suoi meravigliosi capelli biondi che le scendevano morbidamente sulle spalle. Jane osservò con quanta eleganza si muoveva, Maura si girò verso di lei "Dove ci sediamo?" le chiese.  
"Mettiamoci in quel tavolo, vicino alla vetrina" indicò Jane, si sedettero e ordinarono subito.  
Maura parlava tanto e Jane l'ascoltava rapita, un riflesso di luce sul suo volto faceva risaltare ancora di più i suoi bellissimi occhi dal colore tanto particolare.  
"Jane, mi ascolti?" le chiese.  
"Sì Maur" le rispose regalandole un sorriso tenerissimo.  
"Certo su quale canale? Guarda che t'interrogo!" le disse con tono scherzoso. Poi notò che non aveva finito il suo cibo.  
"Jane... Dai finisci di mangiare" indicò.  
"No, basta" disse allontanado il piatto da se.  
"Anche ieri hai mangiato poco, non è che stai cercando di avere la mia attenzione?" le disse prendendola in giro di nuovo, Jane finì la birra senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla dottoressa che aveva la camicia aperta e s'intravedeva un seducente reggiseno di pizzo nero.  
"Hai pienamente la mia attenzione..." le rispose guardando verso il suo seno.  
Maura abbassò lo sguardo e si coprì "Jane, sei incredibile!" le disse arrossendo.  
Jane chiese il conto, prima di andare Maura si recò in bagno. Entrò, aprì l'acqua e si lavò le mani, poco dopo arrivò anche Jane.  
"Hei hai finito?" le chiese.  
"Sì eccomi, sono tutta tua" le rispose con un sorriso radioso. Non c'era nessuno e la bruna decise di cogliere l'attimo, la prese da dietro spingendola nei bagni e chiuse la porta.  
"Jane! Ma che fai?"  
"Quello che dovevo fare stamattina Maura..." la spinse contro il muro e si avvicinò baciandola.  
"Ja..." cercò di dire la dottoressa.  
"Shhhh, stai zitta..." le disse staccandosi per riprendere aria.  
"Oh no... Possono scoprirci..." nel frattempo Jane aveva già tirato giù la zip dei pantaloni di Maura e la mano sensualmente era scesa dentro agli slip, accarezzandola.  
"Ohh Janeee..." un gemitò le uscì dal pronfondo della gola non appena sentì le sue dita dentro di lei.  
"Adesso ho la tua attenzione?" le chiese senza perdere il ritmo guardandola in preda all'eccitazione.  
"Pienamente..." riuscì a sussurare. Fare l'amore nel bagno di un locale con il rischio di essere scoperte le faceva paura, ma era con Jane... E con Jane non le importava di nulla.  
Tornarono a casa, fecero una doccia veloce. Prima di uscire nuovamente Jane la baciò e le disse "Va bene qui ci sono le chiavi, ci vediamo più tardi".

La sera decisiva era arrivata, le strade erano deserte e gli sbirri si erano tenuti alla larga, rispettando gli accordi.  
Jane raggiunse il solito bar, Korsak e Daniela erano ad aspettarla.  
"Jane ci siamo" disse Korsak.  
"Già... Ci siamo..." sussurò "Facciamoci un goccio, dai" continuò. Si sedettero al bancone e ordinarono tre whisky.

Maura andò a casa per cambiarsi. Era leggermente in ritardo, fece tutto di fretta e poi risalì nel taxi che l'aspettava per raggiungere il Notting Hill.

Jane e i ragazzi uscirono dal locale, si guardarono "Mi raccomando state attenti e occhi aperti". Poi entrò in auto e si diresse al ristorante. Si fermò di fronte e spense la macchina, la visuale era buona. Preparò con cura il fucile di precisione e rimase vigile in attesa. Sarebbe stato un tempo dannatamente lungo.

Maura e Paddy erano già dentro al ristorante, il padre fece portare una bottiglia di champagne per iniziare.  
"Maura hai deciso dove vuoi andare?" chiese  
"Non lo so ancora, sto valutando diverse opzioni"  
Un cameriere si avvicinò "Volete ordinare?"

Fu proprio in quel momento che iniziò un vero e proprio massacro, era tutto in perfetta sincronia.  
Il finto contadino fu preso, pestato e buttato tra i maiali affamati che lo divorarono vivo.

"Cosa prendi Maura?"  
"Vorrei la Boeuf bourguignon" rispose.

Per Tenaglia non fu bella morte. Era in macchina con una prostituta quando lo trascinarono fuori, gli staccarono tutte le dita con una pinza, finendolo con un colpo alla testa. La prostituta fu graziata, tanto non aveva visto nulla di concreto e non avrebbe mai parlato.

"Luke mi ha portato il tuo testamento" disse Maura.  
"Ora è tutta roba tua"  
"Sì ho visto sono, senza parole. Ma perchè?"  
"Sono vecchio e se dovesse succedermi qualcosa almeno so che non ti lascerò nei guai, vuoi del vino?"  
Maura annuì.

Il barbaro lo legarono ad una sedia nel suo appartamento, Korsak gli riservò lo stesso trattamento che aveva ricevuto "Questo è per quello che mi avete fatto" gli disse dangogli il primo pugno.  
"Questo invece é per il mio amico Tonino" gridò Daniela colpendolo con violenza.  
"E alla fine questo è per conto di Jane Rizzoli!" lo uccisero soffocandolo senza pietà.

"Ti stai vedendo con qualcuno?" chiese Paddy prendendo Maura alla sprovvista. Lei rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi osservò lo sguardo di suo padre, aveva occhi così piccoli ma molto espressivi.  
"No, perché?" le rispose giocherellando con le posate.  
"Così, curiosità, sei una bella donna e pensavo che avessi un sacco di pretendenti" disse con un ghigno.  
Maura fece un sospiro di sollievo, il padre per ora non sospettava nulla.

Un uomo di Corleone entrò in un bar e si avvicinò al boss e socio di Paddy.  
"Greig!" urlò  
L'irlandese capì subito e tentò di fuggire ma fu imbottito di proiettili. Stessa sorte toccò alle guardie del corpo.  
Il tutto davanti a tante persone terrorizzate che scappavano o che si nascondevano sotto ai tavoli. Dopo la mattanza l'uomo si recò verso l'uscita, non prima di essersi girato e aver fissato i presenti, minacciandoli con il mitra e mimando di stare in silenzio mettendo un dito sulle labbra.

"Cosa vuoi come dessert?"  
"Una crostata di cioccolata" disse Maura.

Per Mike e Paul fu più facile uccidere gli altri tirapiedi di Doyle nel centro benessere.

"Paddy questo è un mio pensiero, auguri ancora" Maura mise una scatola di fronte al padre. Lui l'apri, era una camicia del suo stilista preferito con ricamate le sue iniziali.  
"Grazie Maura" le disse con un dolce sorriso poi chiese il conto.

Quella sera le strade di Boston e zone limitrofi erano lastricate di sangue. Fu un vero massacro, morirono quarantanove persone.  
L'ultimo degli uomini fedeli al boss irlandese venne ucciso proprio nel momento in cui Paddy stava pagando la cena. Gettato dal molo con al collo un pesantissimo masso.

Maura e suo padre si alzarono dal tavolo per uscire dal locale.  
Jane era rimasta vigile, senza distrarsi un solo secondo. La porta del ristorante si aprì, un uomo uscì con fare circospetto e fece un gesto verso il boss.  
"Eccoti maledetto stronzo..." aggiustò meglio il calcio del fucile sulla spalla e prese con cura la mira. Stava per premere il grilletto quando tra i due uomini notò anche una donna bionda... Non poteva crederci. Cominciò a sudare freddo, tremando vistosamente e perdendo la concentrazione. "Maura... ma che diavolo..." sussurò, vedendola entrare in macchina con lui. Jane non terminò il suo compito. Con un dolore al cuore abbassò il fucile, sussurrando ancora il suo nome "Maur..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Siamo quasi arrivati al termine. Jane e Maura dovranno affrontare una dura prova per capire se il loro rapporto sarà così forte da superarla. E' giunto il momento di dire la verità... Grazie per i commenti!**

Maura si fece accompagnare a casa si cambiò velocemente per raggiungere l'appartamento di Jane.  
Entrando si accorse che c'era molto silenzio e si domandò se Angela fosse tornata. Facendo il minimo rumore raggiunse la camera, si spogliò e scivolò nel letto e sapendo che Jane avrebbe fatto tardi si addomentò senza aspettarla.

Jane vagò per la città senza meta, l'immagine di Paddy e Maura era impressa nella sua mente e non riusciva a cancellarla. Perchè Maura era con quell'uomo? No, non poteva crederci, non poteva essere suo padre, sapeva che doveva incontrarsi con la figlia ma si rifiutava di pensare che quello che aveva visto era vero. Dopo tante domande senza risposta decise di tornare a casa.  
Entrò in cucina e prese una birra, l'idea di rivederla prima di aver chiarito ogni suo dubbio non le piaceva.  
Era arrabbiata, delusa, ma ancora di più confusa. Doveva capire subito, quindi si fece forza e andò in camera. Maura dormiva, vedere il suo dolce viso rilassato le cancellò ogni segno di rabbia e le sue intenzioni di chiarimenti svanirono all'istante.  
Si tolse la camicia e i pantaloni rimanendo in intimo. Si sdraiò a fianco della donna e rimase a guardarla fino a quando il sonno prese il sopravvento.

Era mattina quando Maura si svegliò, un bellissimo sorriso le illuminò il volto non appena vide la donna addormentata al suo fianco.  
Jane era a pancia in giù, aveva le braccia sotto al cuscino il viso rivolto dall'altra parte con i capelli sparsi selvaggiamente. Un pensiero malizioso le passo per la testa, facendole mordicchiare un labbro. Si sdraiò su di lei iniziando a baciarla.  
"Jane..." bisbigliò. Con le mani cercò dei varchi per poterle toccarle i seni.  
"Jane, svegliati...Ti voglio..." le disse con voce suadente. La bruna era ancora intontita, aveva avuto poche ore di sonno "Maur... Che stai facen..." le parole furono bloccate dalle mani della dottoressa che erano riuscita a scendere verso il basso. La bruna si svegliò improvvisamente del tutto.  
"Jane, voglio farti godere..." le mormorò all'orecchio facendola sospirare, infilandole la mano negli slip.  
Maura prese coraggio "Mhmmmm sei bagnata e sei terribilmente sexy..." Jane non disse nulla, il suo respiro aumentò sempre di più fino ad esplodere in un gemito profondo, che fece sorridere la compagna.  
"Ti amo Jane..." appoggió la testa sulla sua schiena baciandola lentamente.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', i pensieri di Jane correvano ancora alla sera precedente. Come poteva dirle che aveva rischiato di uccidere suo padre davanti a lei? Non aveva dubbi sui sentimenti di Maura e se lei non le aveva ancora accennato al rapporto che aveva con Paddy un motivo doveva esserci. Aveva deciso di dirle tutta la verità. Doveva farle sapere chi realmente fosse Jane Rizzoli.  
"Stamattina sei taciturna" le disse Maura accarezzandole i capelli "Tutto bene ieri?"  
Decise di parlarle, ora o mai più "Maura noi... Dobbiamo... " il discorso venne interrotto da qualcuno che bussava alla porta della camera.  
"Ragazze siete sveglie? Jane sono le dieci é tardissimo se non andiamo ora perderò l'aereo!"  
Jane sbuffò maledicendo il pessimo tempismo della matriarca. "Dobbiamo accompagnare mia madre in aeroporto" .  
Maura le sorrise "Non credere che te la cavi così Rizzoli, hai un conto in sospeso con me!" Scese dal letto e si avviò sotto la doccia.  
"Arrivo mamma!" gridò prima che Angela buttasse giù la porta a furia di bussare rumorosamente.  
Giunsero in aereporto. "Ma' saluta tutti, anche se tanto dopo chiamo papà, devo parlare con lui..." Angela intuì che qualcosa non andava, sospirò. Si avvicinò a lei dandole un bacio "Riguardati amore". Poi guardò Maura "E' stato bello conoscerti e salutami le tue mamme" le disse sorridendo.  
"Il piacere è stato mio Angela, spero di rivederti presto" le rispose dandole un abbraccio.  
"Bè vi aspetto a New York" le salutò dirigendosi al cancello d'imbarco.  
Tornate alla macchina partirono ma invece che dirigersi verso casa Jane prese la strada che le portava verso il mare.  
"Dove stiamo andando?" le chiese Maura stupita.  
"A mangiare qualcosa, ti va?"  
Arrivarono vicino una piccola spiaggia c'era un'insenatura con una bellissima vista sul mare. Jane parcheggiò e spense la vettura.  
"Ma è meraviglioso, non ci sono mai stata!" le disse Maura  
"Non ho voglia di entrare ti va se prendiamo qualcosa e lo mangiamo qui?"  
"Sì certo questo panorama merita di essere ammirato". Jane si recò al chiosco e prese una pizza con due birre. Si appoggiarono al cofano dell'auto e approfittarono del sole per scaldarsi e godersi il momento di tranquillità che si era creato. Jane aprì la scatola e le diede il primo pezzo, iniziarono a mangiare. "  
Ieri tutto bene con Susie?" chiese con noncuranza. Maura si irrigidì non si aspettava una richiesta così diretta, ma non voleva mentire, aveva già preso la sofferta decisione di dirle la verità ma non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte.  
"Jane ..." le disse tremando "Ti spiace se entriamo in macchina? Sento un po' di freddo"  
"Sicuro, stai bene?" le chiese prendendo la pizza e le birre per poi entrare nell'auto.  
"Sì, sì, nessun problema è che preferisco rimanere al caldo..." le rispose evitando di guardarla.  
Calò un silenzio teso tra di loro. Nessuna delle aveva il coraggio di parlare. Poi Jane prese un lungo sorso di birra, si voltò verso la donna e facendo un grosso respiro le disse "Maura ... C'è una cosa che devi sapere..." il viso della compagna si fece preoccupato. Appoggió la scatola della pizza sul cruscotto e si girò verso di lei "Che succede?" le rispose in tono ansioso.  
"Non ti ho detto tutta la verità su di me" le disse giocando nervosamente con l'etichetta della sua birra.  
"Spiegati Jane! Cosa mi stai tenendo nascosto?" le rispose mettendole una mano sul braccio.  
"Ecco io... Non sono un'imprenditrice… Cioè non propriamente..." iniziò a balbettare appoggiando la birra nel divisorio tra i due sedili, gesticolando esageratamente.  
"Santo cielo, cosa c'è! Stai cominciando a spaventarmi!" Maura iniziò ad innervosirsi, la situazione la stava turbando molto.  
Jane la guardò direttamente negli occhi, quello che stava per dirle sicuramente avrebbe causato molti problemi e delusioni, ma Maura meritava di sapere tutta la verità. Prese coraggio e continuò "Sono la figlia di un famoso boss della camorra napoletana, mio padre Frank Rizzoli è intimo amico di Vito Corleone e sto lavorando per il figlio Michael, io sono una gangster Maura... E sono destinata a diventare il nuovo boss di Boston..." poi prese le sue mani stringendole e cercando il suo sguardo.  
Maura aveva la testa bassa, fissando le mani che erano intrecciate alle sue. Improvvisamente il suo cervello era come spento, le mancò l'aria e si sentì svenire. Le parole che aveva appena sentito erano diventate pesanti come macigni. Impallidì. Il suo cuore aveva perso dei battiti e pensò tra se che stava per avere un infarto. Non parlò per diversi secondi, stava realizzando che la donna di cui si era innamorata, alla quale aveva aperto il suo cuore e tutti i suoi sentimenti più intimi era una criminale! Come suo padre. Anzi, peggio! Poi pensò a quel nome, Corleone. Si ricordò dove lo aveva già sentito! Era stata quella sera quando suo padre stava litigando nello studio...  
"Maura dimmi qualcosa!" le chiese in preda al terrore.  
"Scusami Jane ho bisogno d'aria!" uscì dall'auto e corse verso la spiaggia.  
Jane restò all'interno del veicolo "Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!" gridò sbattendo le mani sul volante. Poi decise di raggiungerla.  
"Maur.." le disse con voce dolce  
"Perché deve essere sempre tutto così difficile, perchè..." disse Maura in lacrime.  
"Non lo so..." le rispose angosciata, prendendola tra le braccia continuando "Ma c'è ancora dell'altro..."  
"Ancora?" Maura non voleva più ascoltarla, si divincolò dal suo abbraccio e si girò con le spalle alla donna singhiozzando senza sosta.  
"Ieri sera ti ho vista... Ho visto con chi eri... Il mio compito era di uccidere l'uomo che era con te..."  
Maura si girò guardandola con odio e le gridò "Allora sei venuta a letto con me per arrivare a mio padre?" Suo padre... Come le suonava strana quella parola ora...  
"Non lo sapevo, ti giuro... L'ho scoperto solo ieri..." le rispose avvicinandosi e cercando di riprenderla tra le braccia.  
"Quindi ora cosa vuoi fare? Stai con me per arrivare a lui? Vero? Così è tutto più semplice!" Maura si stava avviando verso l'auto ma Jane la prese per un braccio fermandola.  
"E' da parecchio tempo che lo sto tenendo d'occhio, e se non l'ho ucciso è proprio perché è tuo padre, diavolo ma non lo capisci? Non posso ucciderlo! Non posso più farlo ora!"  
Maura cercò di liberarsi dalla presa di Jane che non la lasciò andare, la tirò verso di se guardandola negli occhi "Eh no! Adesso mi ascolti cavolo! Non ho finito il mio lavoro e ho firmato la mia condanna a morte, non sarò mai una boss! E per di più quando sapranno che frequento te, mi crederanno una traditrice! E l'unica cosa che vorranno sarà la mia testa. Scappiamo Maura, ti prego. Sono pronta a rinunciare e rischiare tutto per te... Con te..."  
"Quello che voglio adesso é tornare a casa mia, lasciami andare, devo... Devo pensare..." Jane la guardò nuovamente e annuì. La fece salire in auto e la riportò all'appartamento. Si lasciarono senza dirsi nulla.  
Maura ormai stanca e sconvolta dalla situazione aprì la porta, maledicendo tutto. Appena entrata trovò suo padre, seduto sul divano che l'aspettava.  
"Oddio!" gridò Maura, portando le mani al petto per la paura "Adesso entri anche nelle case quando non c'è nessuno?"  
"Ho bussato ma non rispondevi"  
"E quindi hai pensato bene di intrufolarti" gli disse guardandolo male e andando verso il frigo per prendersi un po' d'acqua.  
"Jane Rizzoli ti dice qualcosa?" chiese Paddy con tono severo.  
Maura restò ferma con il bicchiere tra le mani ancora appoggiato sul mobile "Adesso mi fai anche seguire?"  
"Se qualcuno mi appartiene sì"  
Maura si giro e andò verso l'uomo "Appartiene? Io non appartengo a nessuno!"  
Paddy si alzò di scatto "Tu sei mia figlia, e non ti permetto di fartela con una poco di buono come quella!"  
"Tua figlia? Una figlia a cui hai vietato per anni di vedere sua madre? Che hai preferito affidare ad un'altra donna? E ora di botto vuoi fare il padre?" gli rispose infuriata.  
"Che ti piaccia o no sono tuo padre, quindi da oggi ti proibisco di vedere quella donna!"  
"Jane, si chiama Jane! E oggi mi ha dimostrato di avere più palle di te!" Quelle parole dure fecero arrabbiare l'uomo che le diede uno schiaffo forte.  
"Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo!" disse lui  
"Mentre tu puoi permetterti di farmi questo?" domandò Maura con la mano sul viso.  
"Vuoi che ti dica cosa ha fatto la tua Jane ieri? Quante persone sono morte? Eh Maura? Che altro vuoi sapere, che verrà ad uccidermi?" le disse urlando.  
"Poteva farlo... Ma non l'ha fatto e non lo rifarà... Quindi puoi stare tranquillo!"  
Paddy la prese per un braccio "Tu hai il mio sangue, non capisci che se resti con lei andrai incontro alla morte?" disse con il volto oramai rosso dalla rabbia.  
"Io la amo e sono pronta ad accettare il mio destino!"  
"E io invece non lo accetto! Mia figlia una lesbica! Preferisco uccidervi piuttosto che vederti insieme ad una donna! Dove sono i valori che ti ho insegnato?"  
"Insegnato?" la ragazza fece un sorriso ironico, si staccò dalla presa e lo invitò ad andarsene.  
Paddy si avviò verso la porta e l'apri, prima di uscire le disse "Farò finta di non aver sentito nulla, domani ti aspetto a casa. In caso contrario... Mi dispiace..." uscì chiudendo la porta.


	25. Chapter 25

**Penultimo capitolo. Finalmente le ragazze hanno un confronto sincero e senza più nessun segreto. Il tempo sta per scadere e le ultime decisioni devono esssere prese velocemente. Ora o mai più!**

Jane era al telefono con il padre, stava cercando di spiegargli perchè aveva fallito il suo obbiettivo.  
"Papà sono andata a vedere per la macchina, ma non c'era. Però tornerò a controllare, stai tranquillo" mentì, le serviva tempo per pensare.  
"Va bene figliola lo dirò a tuo cugino, capirà" riagganciò. Poi prese una birra e si sedette sul divano. Accese la TV, i notiziari non facevano altro che parlare della strage della sera prima. Era troppo per lei, non c'è la fece più ad ascoltare e spense. Suonarono alla porta. Con prudenza sbirciò dalla finestra e vide che era Korsak, allora andò ad aprire.  
"Jane..." disse l'uomo preoccupato appena la vide.  
"Ciao Korsak" si spostò e lo fece accomodare.  
"Perché non parlano di Paddy? Che è successo?"  
Jane non disse nulla, aveva solo tanta confusione in testa, ma aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e di Korsak si fidava.  
"Vieni, accomodati vuoi una birra?"  
"Sì grazie" rispose l'uomo.  
Jane si sedette accanto a lui, osservò l'amico. Era preoccupato, lo notò dai suoi occhi che avevano uno sguardo sincero.  
"Korsak quello che sto per dirti dovrà rimanere in questa stanza" gli disse con sguardo angosciato.  
"Jane ti puoi fidare" la tranquillizzò.  
Così gli raccontò tutto, confessandogli che era diventato impossibile per lei sparare a Doyle.  
"Dannazione proprio la figlia di Paddy!" esclamò.  
"Sì Korsak, sono nei casini" sospirò mettendosi le mani nei lunghi capelli corvini.  
L'amico aveva conosciuto una Jane determinata e spietata, ma stasera quella fortezza era crollata. Mostrandogli una donna che provava dei sentimenti che cercava disperatamente di sopprimere. Maura era arrivata come un ciclone, dove nessun'altra era riuscita prima, diretta al suo cuore. Portandole gioia ma anche tanto rimorso sul suo passato.  
Anni di ferocia e omicidi stavano venendo a galla facendole fare i conti con la sua coscienza. I tremori, le paure l'insicurezza, i malesseri che aveva, provenivano dal suo subconscio che l'aveva resa consapevole di quello che stava succedendo dentro di se.  
"E adesso?" chiese l'uomo.  
"Non lo so... Maledizione se lo so! L'unica cosa sicura è che Paddy ora vorrà la mia testa!" rispose confusa.  
"Vai a riposarti, domani sarà tutto più chiaro e troveremo una soluzione assieme" Korsak le strinse la mano, Jane sentì in quel gesto tutto l'affetto sincero che proveniva dall'amico. Lo accompagnò alla porta e lo salutò.

Michael Corleone era passato da Frank. Era arrabbiato e si sentiva tradito dalla pupilla del padre.  
"Michael risolverò tutto" disse Frank per tranquillizzarlo.  
"Lo spero per tia, se ci tieni alla tua famigghia devi risolvere tutto..." gli rispose guardandolo negli occhi.  
Gli avevano riferito della conoscenza tra la figlia di Paddy e Jane e questa cosa non gli piaceva per nulla.  
Angela era appena rientrata da Boston e vide uscire dallo studio il padrino. Bastò uno sguardo e capì tutto. Una volta andato via l'uomo, Angela corse dal marito.  
"Che succede Frank?" gli chiese prendendolo per il bavero della giacca. L'uomo l'abbracció facendola scoppiare in lacrime.  
"Tu lo sapevi? Sapevi che se la faceva con la figlia di Paddy?" chiese il marito.  
"No! Non lo sapevo, é una brava ragazza... Non è per colpa sua, lasciale stare! Ti prego Frank!" implorò Angela.  
"Non ho scelta..." rispose l'uomo rassegnato abbassando la testa.  
"Dio mio! Nooo, sei disposto ad uccidere il sangue del tuo sangue?" urlò Angela tra le lacrime.  
Frank la stringeva sostenendola, perché lei dallo shock provato si stava accasciando a terra.  
"Vuoi che lo facciano loro? Non ho altre soluzioni... Sì Angela se non lo faccio io si muoveranno i Corleone... E poi finito con Jane toccherà anche agli altri due figli!" gli rispose sconvolto.  
"La mia Jane..." disse Angela senza più forze.  
Frank la teneva stretta a se. Era una madre disperata con un dolore così forte da essere peggio di una pugnalata al cuore.

Si era fatto tardi, Jane era stanca e demotivata. Decise di andare a dormire, stava per spegnere la luce quando udì un rumore di un auto fermarsi proprio davanti casa sua. Prese la pistola e andò verso la finestra. Rimase di stucco, non poteva crederci. Maura era lì fuori che veniva aiutata dal tassista a scaricare delle valigie. Rimise l'arma nel cassetto e uscì subito, andandole incontro. "Maura!" riuscì a dire con voce spezzata. La donna le fece un gesto dolce, lasciandola imbambolata per pochi secondi "Aspetta, ti aiuto". Prese alcune borse e dopo che Maura pagó il taxi entrarono in casa.  
"Jane..." disse e appoggió le valige a terra.  
"Maura io..." mormorò facendo lo stesso gesto per poi avvicinarsi a lei. Solo allora notò un livido sul suo bellissimo volto, lasciato dallo schiaffo di Paddy.  
"Maura che è successo?" le chiese guardandola dolcemente e con tanto amore.  
"Niente Jane... Niente..." la dottoressa le prese la mano per accompagnarla sul suo viso ancora dolorante.  
"Ti ho nascosto anche io delle cose, ma nonostante tutto tu mi guardi ancora in questo modo..."  
"Maur..."  
"No Jane ascoltami, ho detto a Paddy di noi... Da oggi non è solo te che vuole" la compagna abbassò la testa.  
"Jane..." le prese il viso tra le mani.  
"Maura per colpa mia stai mandando all'aria un futuro che era perfetto, da quando sono entrata nella tua vita ti ho causato solo guai e tu hai deciso di rimetterti in gioco per seguirmi" le disse con tristezza riabbasando lo sguardo.  
"Guardami ti prego. La mia esistenza prima di incontrarti era vuota e priva di interesse, solo tu hai saputo accendere la passione e farmi provare emozioni che non sapevo nemmeno esistessero" le rispose con gli occhi lucidi "Io ti amo, e sono pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa, so a cosa andremo incontro e che la vita che faremo non sarà semplice ma io ho scelto di viverla con te..." disse baciandola con passione.  
Jane non appena sentì quelle parole si rilassò, giorni di tensione e tormenti si sciolsero in quel bacio, carico di amore e comprensione. Finalmente poteva riposare senza tormenti. Salirono in camera e si addormentarono subito l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.

Jane si svegliò presto, non si era mai sentita così bene da tempo. Approfittò del fatto che Maura dormiva ancora per farsi una doccia e telefonare a Daniela.  
"Ti aspetto a casa, vieni il più presto possibile" le disse prima di riagganciare. Poi andò in cucina e preparò la colazione, portandola al piano di sopra.  
"Maura?" la chiamò dolcemente, appoggiando il vassoio sul letto "Svegliati dormigliona".  
"Ho sonno..." borbottò ancora con gli occhi chiusi.  
"Dai ti ho fatto il the" le disse accarezzandole i capelli.  
Maura aprì gli occhi e sorrise "Buongiorno".  
"Ciao piccola" Jane accarezzò dolcemente la guancia ancora gonfia "Ti fa male?" le chiese.  
"Adesso no..." rispose Maura dandole un bacio sulla mano.  
"Ho iniziato a preparare le valige, aspetto solo due amici e poi possiamo partire" le disse con un sorriso.  
Maura si mise seduta e prese la tazza "Dove andiamo?"  
"Non lo so, pensiamo prima a lasciare la città, poi vedremo".  
Maura annuì. "Torno al piano di sotto ma tu finisci con calma la tua colazione" le diede un bacio e uscì dalla stanza.  
Daniela arrivó a casa di Jane, si sedettero in salone e cominciarono a parlare.  
"Dani sono nei casini, mi stanno cercando e sto per lasciare la città" le disse guardandola con un piccolo sorriso.  
"Ma che stai dicendo?" le rispose sconvolta.  
"Che devo andare... E prima possibile..." Jane si alzò, aprì un mobile prese una busta e si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei "Prendi, sono ottocento dollari. Tornatene in Italia" le disse porgendole il pacchettino.  
"No Jane, non ti lascio..." replicò guardandola.  
"Non sto scherzando, ti prego ascoltami e parti appena ti è possibile, sai che ti voglio bene" mormorò mettendole una mano sul ginocchio stringendolo. Daniela annuì, prese i soldi e li mise nella tasca interna della giacca.  
Jane le sorrise e le diede una pacca sulla spalla. Si alzarono e prima che Jane l'accompagnasse alla porta le disse "Saluta Sara da parte mia. E dille che grazie a lei sono una donna nuova e che sono contenta che è stata una parte importante della mia vita. E grazie anche a te Daniela, sei stata davvero una grande amica..."  
Daniela la guardò stranita non riusciva a capire perchè le stesse parlando come se fosse l'ultima volta che si sarebbero viste "Ma... Questo non è un addio, vero?" le domandò con un nodo in gola.  
Jane l'abbracció senza dirle nulla, aveva gli occhi umidi. Ma fu molto chiaro per entrambe che quella sarebbe stata davvero l'ultima volta.

Maura scese al piano di sotto. "E' andato via il tuo amico?" le chiese appena incrociò lo sguardo di Jane.  
"In questo momento... Ma era una mia amica, anzi di più era come una sorella..." rispose controllando delle carte per evitare di farle vedere che era commossa.  
Maura fece finta di non accorgersene. "Posso usare il telefono?"  
"Certo, se vuoi restare sola vado di la".  
"Non ho niente da nasconderti, rimani pure" disse dandole un bacio.  
Jane le fece uno di quei sorrisi che l'avevano conquistata. "Quanto sei bella quando sorridi!" disse sospirando contenta, per poi avviarsi verso il telefono.  
Fece diverse chiamate per salutare le sue madri e poi la sua più cara amica Susie.  
Spiegò a loro che doveva andare via al più presto perchè se fosse rimasta sarebbe morta per mano del padre, che piuttosto che vederla con una donna l'avrebbe uccisa. Cercò di rimanere vaga sulle probabili mete di fuga e disse loro che non appena avrebbe potuto si sarebbe fatta viva. Furono lunghe chiamate, con tante lacrime e angoscia, ma dopo averle fatte si sentì un po' meglio.  
Jane si accorse del velo di tristezza presente sul viso di Maura, si avvicinò stringedola a se.  
"Sei ancora in tempo se vuoi rinunciare" le disse dolcemente.  
"No, non vivrei senza di te" le sussurrò.  
Jane cercò il suo sguardo, il suo cuore batteva forte. Voleva gridarle il suo amore, ma lo soffocò con un bacio breve ma sentito.  
Korsak arrivò dall'amica. Bussò.  
"Ehi, eccoti, entra!"  
"Come v..." si bloccò davanti a Maura "Buongiorno..." disse imbarazzato.  
"Salve, lei dovrebbe essere Korsak" gli rispose con un sorriso.  
"Sì, sono io" L'uomo rimase colpito dalla bellezza della donna, la sua classe era sempre qualcosa che lasciava il segno.  
"Vi lascio soli, finisco di sistemare delle cose" disse dando un bacio veloce sulla guancia di Jane.  
"Diavolo... Lei é la figlia di Paddy? Ma sei sicura?" chiese ancora stupito.  
"Ho pensato la stessa cosa" gli rispose sorridendo.  
"Com'è possibile che quell bifolco sia l'artefice di così tanto splendore?" finì Korsak facendo un fischio.  
"Ehi! Stiamo calmi!" disse ridendo e guardandolo scherzosamente in malo modo. Facendo ridere anche l'amico.  
"Novità?" chiese poi tornando serio.  
"No Korsak... Ma appena farà buio partiremo".  
"Io controllerò Paddy. Tu stai attenta però, potrebbero inseguirti" Jane annuì.  
"Con Michael alla fine?" domandò pensieroso.  
"Non lo so, non riesco neanche a parlare con mio padre... Gli ho detto che Paddy non si è fatto vedere. Ma questo silenzio non mi piace".  
"Si aggiusterà tutto vedrai" L'uomo le accarezzò la spalla. Jane commossa dal quel gesto lo abbracciò. "Mi mancherai" gli disse stringendolo.  
"Mi mancherai anche tu" le rispose un po' stupito ma contento.  
Questo fu l'ultimo gesto d'affetto che suggellava la loro breve ma sentita amicizia.  
Korsak tornando a casa trovò una brutta sorpresa.  
"Ciao Vince". Un uomo di Michael lo stava aspettando. La moglie l'aveva gentilmente fatto accomodare in salotto.  
"Ciao Carl, che succede?" gli chiese.  
"Ho un messaggio da parte di Michael Corleone" gli passò un pizzino. Sopra c'era scritto: "Dimostrami che quello che mio padre dice di te è vero. Che sei uomo d'onore. Uccidi le ragazze."  
Il viso di Korsak cambiò espressione. Non poteva mettersi contro Michael. Prese un accendino e bruciò il foglio.  
Poi guardò l'emissario. "Va bene" rispose con un filo di voce.

Era quasi sera le due donne stavano caricando la macchina. Jane prima di andare si sentì anche con il padre.  
La chiamata fu breve ma molto intensa.  
"Pronto, ciao Pà hai novità da parte di nostro cugino sull'affare della macchina?" chiese.  
"Sì però non ci sono buone notizie, perchè ha trovato un nuovo compratore che è interessato a portarti via l'affare, e io non posso intervenire nelle trattative. Questa persona è a Boston e credo che ti contatterà al più presto" rispose il padre preoccupato.  
"Ah... Ok... Ho capito Pà, grazie".  
Il lungo silenzio venne interrotto da un sospiro angosciato dall'altro capo del telefono. "Jane figlia mia, mi spiace davvero tantissimo, ma non posso fermare quello che sta per accadere. Ci sono delle forze in campo molto più grandi di noi" gli disse con voce rotta e continuò "Ti chiedo di perdonarmi per tutto il male che ti ho provocato. Costringendoti a vivere una vita che non era la tua. Dovevi avere un'adolescenza come tutte le tue amiche, innamorarti, sposarti e avere dei figli, insomma essere una donna felice..." Jane rimase colpita dalle parole del padre ma non disse nulla perchè l'uomo con un altro sospiro continuò "Non ho approvato e non approverò mai la tua scelta di amare le donne. Ma sei la mia primogenita, la mia figlia preferita e ti voglio molto bene e ti accetto per quello che sei..." terminò il padre con un singhiozzo soffocato.  
"Pà non devi dirmi queste cose, per me tu sei sempre stato il mio eroe! Mi hai insegnato ad essere indipendente e a credere in me stessa. Da te ho capito cosa significhino le parole onore e rispetto. Se sono oggi Jane Rizzoli lo devo solo a te!" disse reprimendo le sue emozioni.  
"Ti voglio bene Jane..." disse il padre commosso.  
"Ti voglio bene anche io..." mormorò e continuò "Salutami Ma' e i miei fratelli... Mi mancherete..." e riagganciò.  
Raggiunse Maura.  
"Tutto a posto Jane?" le domandò vedendola un po' scossa.  
"Sì tutto a posto piccola" le rispose "Sei pronta? Si parte!"  
Maura prima di salire in macchina le fece vedere diversi traveller cheque.  
"Diavolo! Ma dove hai preso tutti quei soldi?" le chiese stupita.  
"Diciamo che sono un risarcimento di Paddy" le rispose facendole un sorriso furbetto che mise in mostra le sue adorabili fossette. Jane la baciò. Salirono in macchina.  
"Sai già dove andremo?"  
"Pensavo verso Chicago, ma ancora non sono sicura".  
"Bene, allora andiamo alla baita di mia madre è sul lago. Costance ne ha una praticamente isolata, passeremo la notte lì, va bene?"  
"Sei una donna piena di risorse! Va benissimo, andiamo e poi decideremo come muoverci" le rispose Jane. Mise in moto e iniziarono la loro fuga.


	26. Chapter 26

**Siamo alla fine. Cosa avrà riservato il destino alle nostre ragazze? Grazie a tutti per averci seguito e supportato durante tutta la storia.**

Dopo alcune ore di guida arrivarono sul lago Michigan, la baita era piccola ma molto confortevole e apparteneva alla famiglia Isles da tantissimi anni.  
"Per questa notte staremo tranquille qui" disse Maura togliendo i teli che coprivano i mobili.  
Jane andò verso le finestre guardano fuori per assicurarsi di avere un evenutale via di fuga in caso pericolo, era una cosa instintiva. Maura l'abbracció da dietro.  
"Jane... Rilassati" la tranquillizzò "Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?" le chiese dandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Ho lo stomaco chiuso..." le rispose staccandosi da lei.  
"Jane... Qualcosa devi pur mangiare, altrimenti non sarai lucida" sussurò Maura. La donna la guardò con tenerezza e le rispose "Cosa ti piacerebbe? Cucino io"  
"Bè non abbiamo molto, a parte il vino che Constance tiene segretamente nascosto" disse scherzando Maura.  
"Non preoccuparti ho portato qualcosa in scatola, cercherò di improvvisare una cena decente" rispose Jane.  
"Fai come se fossi a casa tua" le disse indicandole la cucina  
Jane andò verso la borsa, prese delle cose. Poi si mise all'opera riuscendo a preparare qualcosa. Finito di cenare andarono nel salone, inizò a fare freddo e Maura accese il camino. Poi presero un piumino, il resto del vino e si sedettero sul morbido tappeto.  
"Jane cos'hai? Ti sei pentita?" domandò Maura notando l'umore cupo della compagna che era rimasta a fissare il fuoco per tutto il tempo.  
"Mi sento strana Maura, ho sempre affrontato i problemi mettendoci la faccia e adesso mi ritrovo a scappare..." mormorò restando sempre concentrata sulle fiamme che danzavano nel caminetto. Maura la guardò intensamente "Jane se vuoi ripensarci fai sempre in tempo" le disse con tono triste "Posso tornare indietro e dire a mio padre che non ci vedremo mai più..."  
"Maura cosa diavolo stai dicendo!" le rispose arrabbiata guardandola negli occhi "Non vorrei mai lasciarti, mai. Ancora non lo hai capito? Ho questo peso sul cuore e non so come toglierlo! Mi sento solo una vigliacca a scappare, non l'ho mai fatto..." aggiunse abbassando lo sguardo e sospirando "Tu sei molto importante per me, non posso pensare di perderti! Ma devo ancora capire come accettare questa nuova parte di me che mi stai facendo scoprire, io non voglio che tu vada via... Non farlo... Non..."  
Maura le prese le mani e gliele strinse, poi le accarezzò una guancia "Non pensare mai Jane, mai che io voglia andarmene via, ti amo così tanto che l'idea di una vita senza di te al mio fianco mi uccide!" le disse con gli occhi lucidi.  
"Non farlo ti prego! Non lasciarmi nemmeno in sogno perchè ho bisogno di te..." Jane la prese tra le braccia e la baciò con passione.  
Maura le mise le mani dietro la nuca tirandola verso di se e stringendola più forte che potè "Mai Jane, io sono solo tua".  
Le loro mani iniziarono a percorrere sensualmente i rispettivi corpi, Jane le sfilò il golfino dolcemente. Lo lasciò cadere poi le aprì la chiusura del reggiseno sfilandoglielo, Maura prese il viso di Jane baciandola poi lasciò che conducesse lei il gioco, era una cosa che le faceva perdere la testa. Jane sapeva fare dannatamente bene l'amore. Sentirsi stretta tra quelle forti braccia la faceva sentire sicura.  
"Ti voglio così tanto..." le sussurò la bruna baciandole il petto. Maura cominciò a spogliarla. Tra baci e parole dolci si ritrovarono completamente nude.  
"Il tuo profumo Jane... Mi fa impazzire!" Maura si mise su di lei a cavalcioni, Jane la teneva stretta tra le braccia. Con la lingua giocò con il lobo di Maura per poi scendere sul collo. La bionda gettò la testa all'indietro gemendo e sospirando.  
"Dio Maur, quando ti sento gemere non capisco più nulla..." le disse continuando a succhiare il punto sotto all'orecchio della compagna, sapeva che questo le faceva perdere il controllo. "Oh Jane... Jane..." gemette.  
Jane fece scivolare le mani sull'addome di Maura, accarezzandolo fino a scendere tra le sue gambe, giocando con il suo clitoride. Maura accarezzò il seno di Jane, baciandolo, tormentando i suoi capezzoli.  
Solo quando la donna la pregò di possederla allora Jane entrò dentro di lei e per Maura fu il paradiso. Il piacere che le regalava Jane era una cosa inspiegabile.  
"Maura... Voglio venire insieme a te." le disse con voce carica di passione, baciandola freneticamente.  
La compagna portò la mano verso il basso, entrando dolcemente in Jane. I loro movimenti erano ritmati, piccole goccie di sudore risplendevano sui loro corpi illuminati dalla luce del fuoco, sedute davanti al camino la loro passione stava divampando. I loro respiri aumentarono.  
"Jane... Jane... Jane... Sì... Oddio..."  
"Maura... Maur..."  
Insieme continuarono a muoversi senza fermarsi, fino a quando raggiunsero l'orgasmo contemporaneamente.  
Maura uscì dolcemente da lei, appoggió la testa sulla sua spalla abbracciandola e baciandola. Mentre Jane restò ancora dentro di lei. Non voleva perdere il contatto con quella donna che sentiva di amare sempre di più, la sua anima era unita per sempre a quella di Maura ora, lo aveva finalmente capito e non ne era più spaventata.  
Il respiro della dottoressa tornò normale e solo allora si accorse che Jane non si sentiva bene.  
"Jane ma tu... Tu stai tremando..." le disse cercando i suoi occhi, era la prima volta che la vedeva così indifesa, come un bambino perduto, solo tra la folla.  
"Maur... Ti amo..." le rispose abbracciandola così forte da rischiare di farle male. Il tempo sembrò fermarsi, una calda lacrima scese sul volto di Maura. Il suo cuore stava scoppiando per la felicità. Non le sembrava vero, Jane le aveva detto che l'amava. La strinse ancora più forte e la baciò. Poi si sciolse lentamente dal suo abbraccio. La fece sdraiare al suo fianco prese il piumino accanto e si coprirono. Jane tremava ancora tra le sue braccia ma finalmente il suo cuore si era aperto, era bellissimo dirle ti amo e così bello poterla amare senza nessun timore.  
Maura le diede un bacio tra i capelli sussurrandole "Dormi amore mio". Mancava poco all'alba, un nuovo giorno per una nuova vita.

Jane fu svegliata da un improvviso freddo causato dal fuoco che si era spento nel camino. Lasciò vagare la sua mente cercando di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri. Finalmente si sentiva bene, quel peso che la opprimeva da mesi era sparito, non appena si era lasciata andare con Maura, dichiarandole il suo amore.  
Si girò verso di lei e restò a guardarla, ammirando ogni dettaglio del suo viso. Pensando di non aver mai visto una donna così bella. Stava per accarezzarle i morbidissimi capelli quando un rumore improvviso proveniente dall'esterno, la fece tornare bruscamente alla realtà. Si alzò di scatto vestendosi velocemente.  
"Maura svegliati! C'è qualcuno!" disse scuotendola leggermente. La dottoressa si svegliò rimanendo un po' intontita. "Cosa? Cosa sta succedendo..." domandò cercando di riprendersi.  
"Vestiti, temo che ci siano visite..." le rispose con tono preoccupato. Maura recuperò gli abiti velocemente "Ho paura Jane..." disse balbettando.  
"Stai calma Maura ora sei con me, ti proteggo io!" la rassicurò Jane. Poi lentamente si avvicinò alla finestra sbirciando tra le tendine "Dannazione! Perché non ho con me la pistola!" imprecò tra se. Fuori non c'era nessuno ma il suo istinto le diceva che era ora di muoversi "Maura raduniamo le nostre cose e andiamo" le sussurrò. Un rumore improvviso spaventò le due donne. La porta d'ingresso venne sfondata con un calcio e due uomini entrarono armati.  
"Ehi... Dove credete di andare?" domandò uno dei due assalitori con un ghigno.  
"Padre!" esclamò Maura.  
"Ti aspettavo a casa piccola..." le disse Paddy guardandola in malo modo. Lo scagnozzo dell'irlandese nel frattempo si avvicinò alle due donne. Jane si mise davanti a Maura per proteggerla "Non ti avvicinare!" lo minacciò puntandogli il dito contro.  
"Dovevo ammazzarti quel giorno che venisti a casa mia, maledetta donna!" gridò Paddy infuriato puntando la pistola verso le ragazze "Mi dispiace Maura... Ma mi hai costretto a farlo..." mormorò il padre. Jane abbracciò la donna per farle da scudo. Poi si udì uno sparo... e subito dopo un secondo.  
Jane aprì gli occhi, la sua compagna era ancora li tra le sue braccia che piangeva "Maura..." sussurò dolcemente. Poi si girò verso i due uomini che erano a terra. Paddy respirava ancora, mentre l'altro era morto sul colpo. Alzò lo sguardo verso la porta trovandosi di fronte l'amico e un altro uomo che velocemente raccolse le pistole a fianco dei rivali. "Korsak!" esclamò sorpresa "Come ci hai trovato?"  
Maura vide il padre a terra corse verso di lui inginocchiandosi "Papà!" gridò piangendo. Nonostante tutto era pur sempre suo padre.  
"Perdonami Mau..." purtroppo l'uomo non riuscì a finire la frase. La figlia si chinò sul corpo senza vita di Paddy tremante e singhiozzando disse "Papà... ti prego svegliati... Ti voglio bene..."  
"Ho inseguito Paddy sapevo che mi avrebbe portato da voi" disse l'amico.  
"Che succede ora?" chiese Jane guardandolo.  
"Mi dispiace Jane, sono ordini di Michael..." rispose ricaricando l'arma.  
"Non farlo Korsak! Non diremo niente!" implorò la donna.  
"Un testimone può tenerti sveglio la notte, me l'hai insegnato tu..." Korsak aveva la pistola puntata verso Maura.  
"Korsak ti prego!" continuò Jane cercando di convincerlo ad abbassare l'arma, ma l'uomo con un gesto veloce premette il grilletto, si udì uno sparo. Lo scagnozzo dei Corleone cadde a terra senza vita. Jane era confusa si avvicinò a Maura.  
"Andate via! Ci penso io qui" disse Korsak prendendo sotto controllo la situazione. L'uomo stava mettendo a rischio la propria vita per salvarle entrambe.  
"Maura dobbiamo andare..." disse sollevando la compagna.  
"Jane..." Korsak le mise la mano sulla spalla.  
"Giù le mani dalla mia donna, non ti permetto di toccarla!" urlò Maura contro l'uomo.  
"Maur... Calmati..." Jane cerco di tranquillizzarla "Lui è dalla nostra parte, ci vuole solo aiutare" le disse con un tenero sorriso. Maura la stringeva a se, era sotto shock. Presero i pochi bagagli e li caricarono nella vettura. Prima di salire Jane si avvicinò all'amico dicendogli "Ecco tieni questa" e gli mise in mano una chiave.  
L'uomo la guardò sorpreso "Non capisco, cos'è?"  
Jane sorrise e poi gli chiuse le dita della sua mano sulla chiave "In qualche modo sarei riuscita a fartela avere ma dato che sei qui... Vai a casa mia e apri il cassetto della credenza in salone, troverai una busta per te" poi gli strinse la mano dicendogli "Addio Vince..." salirono sull'auto e partirono.  
Korsak prese una tanica di benzina dal baule della sua vettura e cominciò a spargerla all'interno e all'esterno della casa. Poi accese un cerino e lo lanciò. Un fuoco altissimo divampò, cancellando ogni traccia dell'accaduto. Risalì in auto e tornò a Boston.

Costance venne contatta dalle autorità, perchè nella sua abitazione che era andata a fuoco, furono trovati tre corpi. La donna in lacrime pensò che erano sicuramente quelli della figlia, di Paddy e dell'amica.  
Korsak si recò da Michael Corleone per comunicargli che il suo ordine era stato eseguito. Le due donne erano morte e nell'incendio aveva perso la vita anche Paddy Doyle.  
Poi andò a casa di Frank Rizzoli e tra un caffè e delle questioni da risolvere legate alla città di Boston disse "Stia tranquillo, comunque è tutto a posto sono riuscito a mandare all'estero i due pacchi...". Il giorno dopo si recò nell'appartamento di Jane e aprendo il cassetto trovò la busta con all'interno mille e duecento dollari e un biglietto con vergata una semplice parola: _"Grazie"_.  
La fedeltà di Korsak dimostrata ai Corleone fu premiata, difatti divenne il nuovo boss di Boston.

 **DIVERSI ANNI DOPO**

Las Palmas, Spagna.  
"Jane! Jane, dove sei?" gridò la dottoressa rientrando nella loro grande depandance adiacente all'albergo che avevano acquistato.  
"Sono qui Maura!" rispose andandole incontro con un enorme mazzo di fiori e due calici di champagne "Buon anniversario amore mio" le sussurò dandole un lungo bacio.  
"Oh Jane! Ma sono bellissimi!" le disse staccandosi da lei e prendendo i fiori. Jane le porse il bicchiere e insieme brindarono.  
"Ci pensi? Sono passati tanti anni da quando siamo arrivate in questo paradiso..." disse Maura guardandola intensamente.  
"Sì e ogni singolo giorno è stato meraviglioso con te al mio fianco, bellissima e dannatamente sexy dottoressa!" rispose appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo e riprendendola tra le sue braccia, baciandola di nuovo. Maura rispose al bacio stringendosi più forte a Jane. Poi la fissò in quei suoi meravigliosi e profondi occhi scuri "Sai che ti amo immensamente... E non ringrazierò mai abbastanza quel logorroico di Luke che ha insistito tanto a farmi andare all'inaugurazione del locale anni fa!" le disse ridendo.  
"Almeno una cosa buona l'ha fatta in vita sua!" rispose, poi le diede una leggera pacca sul sedere continuando "Corri di sopra a cambiarti, che stasera usciamo a festeggiare!"  
"Che bello! Dove mi porti?" le domandò con tono curioso, fermandosi a metà della scala.  
"E' una sorpresa... Dai su, su!" le rispose con un sorriso da mozzare il fiato.

Andarono a cena in un ristorante veramente esclusivo. Come per il loro primo appuntamento, Jane aveva riservato l'intero locale. Un tavolo direttamente sulla spiaggia, candele accese e una dolce musica di sottofondo che suonava per loro.  
"Mio Dio Jane! Ma... Ma è come nel Maine!" le disse Maura con le lacrime agli occhi. Jane l'accompagnò al tavolo spostandole la sedia. Il cameriere arrivò versando loro il vino, un bianco secco e fresco del luogo. Le loro mani si intrecciarono sul tavolo, come tantissimi anni prima. Il loro amore ora era solido e profondo. Dopo la cena fecero una romantica passeggiata sul lungo mare e poi tornarono a casa, dove la passione prese il sopravvento.  
Maura giaceva nelle braccia di Jane, accarezzandole pigramente il braccio "Temo che domani dovrò parlare con il proprietario dell'albergo..." disse seriamente.  
Jane la guardò con un sorriso "E' fortunata signora! Sono a sua disposizione, ha qualche lamentela da fare?" le disse dandole dei piccoli baci all'interno del palmo della mano.  
"Sì... C'è una coppia che è davvero troppo rumorosa durante la notte... Non so se mi capisce..." e rotolò sopra di lei, mordicchiandole la pelle proprio sopra alla clavicola, facendo lamentare Jane "Oh... Ehmmm... Prenderò provvedimenti ma temo che non sarà facile... Ho visto la bionda e devo dire che è uno schianto!" le rispose accarezzando la vellutata pelle della schiena della dottoressa.  
Maura le diede uno schiaffo leggero sul braccio. E poi si misero a ridere.  
"E' colpa tua! Sono innamorata perdutamente di te e ti desidero sempre, tu sei mia..." le disse la donna dai capelli corvini, portando le sue mani verso i glutei della sua compagna, stringendoli e tirandola più verso di lei.  
"Uhmmm... Credo che potremmo festeggiare ancora un po' stasera... Non mi sembri stanca!" rispose Maura strusciandosi sensualmente sul corpo di Jane.  
"No, mia bellissima dottoressa... E credo che potremmo dare ancora parecchio fastidio stanotte!" disse ridendo  
Maura la baciò e poi appoggò la testa sul petto di Jane che le mise un dolce bacio tra i capelli "Ti manca la tua famiglia?" le chiese accarezzandole la schiena.  
Maura rimase per pochi secondi silenziosa, alzò la testa guardandola negli occhi e poi fece un sospiro "No Jane, sapere che loro non mi credono morta mi fa stare in pace".  
"Bè dai ti meriti un altro regalo, indovina chi viene a trovarci quest'estate?"  
"Cosa? Jane... Veramente? Come hai fatto?"  
"Maura ricordati che stavo per diventare una boss, ho i miei metodi..." rispose sorridendo.  
"Ti amo Jane, incontrarti è stata la cosa più bella della mia vita".  
"Come tu hai cambiato la mia".

Nonostante fossero passati diversi anni le due donne si desideravano sempre furiosamente. Avevano passato periodi tristi non appena arrivate in Spagna, la mancanza di amici e parenti era stata fortissima ma assieme avevano superato tutto. Jane aveva comperato un albergo carino, non tanto grande direttamente sulla spiaggia, che gestiva grazie alle sue doti di imprenditrice. Mentre Maura aveva continuato la sua professione di medico, diventando il punto di riferimento della comunità locale. Non era quello per cui aveva studiato ma tanto le bastava. Aveva Jane al suo fianco. Forse un giorno sarebbero tornate in America, per ora non era importante. Erano felici e questo era sufficiente per entrambe.


End file.
